


The Goddess Who Wanted Death's Heart

by Pyreneese



Series: The Mortal Who Wanted to Be Death [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A bit of Political Intrigue, AU Greek Myths, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Angst, Child Labor, Dubious Consent, Grief, M/M, Manipulation, Married Life, Modern Setting, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: Over the 2,500 years that L and Light have been together, they've adopted mortal orphans and have loved each one as their own, even knowing they're destined to die. Their latest one hits them hard, L in particular. As he tries to find a routine and deal with his grief, neither is aware of other forces at work, priming to destroy everything L and Light have.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, One-sided Aphrodite/L, Past Persephone/L
Series: The Mortal Who Wanted to Be Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735696
Comments: 78
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

L and Light walked briskly into the hospital, a large bouquet tucked under Light's arm, their faces twisted in worry. It was difficult for L to speak but he dipped his head respectfully towards the receptionist.

"L Lawliet for Quillish Wammy? I'm his grandson."

The receptionist nodded, leading them to Quillish's room. L and Light paused outside, glancing at each other, the air thick. So many unspoken things passed between the two of them, and Light tenderly squeezed L's hand. As much as he loved Quillish, he knew the man and L had a deeper bond than he could ever understand. This death would hit L hard, he could tell.

L's lip was quivering. He didn't want to say goodbye... but he'd been sensing Quillish's impending death for a while now, like a cloud looming over the old man.

Entering, he almost broke down then and there seeing him on the hospital bed. Once a proud and strong person reduced to looking frail and lost. L's knees buckled, but he forced himself to stay steady. He could this. For Quillish.

Quillish wasn't lucid at the moment, his eyes moving sluggishly and glancing at the two men.

"Hades?" Quillish murmured.

"He's an avid lover of the Greek myths," L explained to the woman.

She bobbed her head understandingly, her face twisted in sympathy as she left the three men alone. Everything was like a dream as L and Light stepped up to him. Now Light was on the verge of breaking down, his eyes red, and a large lump in his throat. He'd told himself a million times that he wouldn't cry, but his body was betraying him and all of that was out of the window. Not sure what else to do with himself, Light numbly changed the old flowers in the vase for the bouquet.

L gently smoothed the hair away from Quillish's temple, pressing a finger to his forehead. He focused his energy, sensing the twisted and confused soul, writhing in uncertainty. Just sensing it like that made his heart pang.

"Come back to us," L whispered, his power pulling and stretching the soul.

Quillish blinked, brought to temporary lucidity. He looked among the two of them, his eyes shining in recognition.

"L... Light..."

Light covered his mouth, letting out a shaky breath. Quillish smiled warmly, reaching out a weak hand. Light instantly took it, wrapping the wrinkled and frail digits among his own. He held the hand almost desperately, making Quillish's eyes widen. They settled peacefully while Quillish spoke reassuringly.

"It's okay," he rasped, "I'm a mortal... we all knew this would happen eventually. I asked for this."

"But I don't want to let you go," Light gasped, letting out a choked sob. He almost squeezed the hand, but quickly caught himself, simply holding it.

L swiped at his eyes, combing a hand over the old man's scalp.

"Demeter's going to greet you when you get to the Underworld. And then, I'll-I'll bring you to the afterlife..."

L hunched over, a tear fighting to slide down the bridge of his nose. Quillish laughed weakly, passing a finger under the other's eye. L leaned into the touch, not wanting to look at the boy he'd raised. The boy that had aged and grown and had had the full mortal experience.

"Thank you," Quillish's voice was soft, "I couldn't have asked for better fathers. I hope I did right by both of you."

L and Light looked down at him, their eyes shining. They both hugged him, the hug speaking volumes.

"You've lived such an incredible life," Light whispered, "you followed your path... we couldn't be more proud."

Proud... they were proud...?

Quillish laid back on the bed, smiling as his life flashed before his eyes.

_Quillish Wammy was born in 1936 to a rather well-off family in London._

_Of course he didn't remember much of his time spent with his real parents, he was so young. No, they were just a haze. Strangers. Quillish's memories and life didn't start until he was five years old... and London was in the throws of WWII._

_Bombs. Smoke and destroyed streets. He was crying and screaming, the sound deafening and the heat singing. His mother shielded him from falling debris. It crushed her, smashed her internal organs and sent her crashing to the ground, unintentionally pinning her son under her body. Quillish screamed for help, but it was no use. His father was fighting in the war. Quillish was stuck. He was all alone... he could see the street, but not a soul on it._

_Until he saw a man who he'd later learn was Hades._

_In the middle of the war-torn street, surrounded by bodies, the god walked calmly, large illustrious black wings hanging out of his shoulder blades, so heavy that he had to hunch slightly. He walked barefoot, long slender and pale feet stepping as if the sharp objects on the ground didn't bother him. Quillish had been surrounded by pale people all of his life, but the best way to describe this man's face was porcelain... smooth and fresh. At that point, L hadn't chosen to wear mortal clothing yet. He wore a heavy fur coat over his black chiton. It swayed as he examined the rubble, shaking his head in disgust. Quillish was so shocked that he almost forgot to call for help. But he found the strength to yell, his throat hoarse after having been there for hours already_.

_The mysterious man stopped and slowly turned, locking eyes with the young boy. Quillish was about to say something when he heard a whistling over his head. His eyes snapped up, fear instantly taking hold. A bomb was dropping! He squeezed his eyes shut, his young brain having just enough time to process that he was going to die._

_But no explosion came._

_He tentatively opened an eyelid to see the stranger with a hand extended to the air, long spindly fingers curved slightly as if holding something. And the bomb... the bomb was suspended about ten feet above Quillish's head. He shook, trembling so hard that he thought he'd fall apart._

_The man moved towards him, keeping the bomb at bay and crouching in front of Quillish._

_"How old are you?"_

_"F-five, sir."_

_The man gaped, propping a thumb between his lips._

_"Five," he murmured in awe, "and you've already seen more bloodshed than some ever will."_

_"Please help me," Quillish begged, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_The man jolted, staring at the boy for a second before picking the rubble up as if it was nothing. Quillish's jaw dropped in shock. He managed to scoot from under his mother, shivering while he wrapped his arms around himself. The man watched him closely, those grey eyes consuming and intent._

_"Are you cold?"_

_Quillish nodded numbly. Without hesitation, the man swung the coat from around his shoulders and carefully adjusted it on Quillish's. They met eyes again, and Quillish could practically feel the bond forming. The man smiled, a gentle sight that made him feel safe._

_"Do you have any family?"_

_"My father's in the trenches," Quillish admitted softly._

_The man knelt in front of Quillish, tenderly cleaning the dirt off his face. He paused, pressing the palm of his hand to Quillish's forehead. The boy had no idea what he was doing, but somehow he knew the stranger wouldn't hurt him. After a few seconds, the man drew back, his features grave._

_"I'm sorry. Your father's dead."_

_Quillish's eyes widened. I-it had to be a lie! He stood there, his knees buckling. No, really, he was going to collapse. The man gasped as he caught the boy from falling, holding him in a cradle. Quillish searched the man's face for the trick, the lie. But it was only regret and pity._

_"They're gone?" Quillish squeaked._

_Sympathy flickered over the man's face. He nodded slightly._

_"I'm sorry."_

_For the first time, Quillish could hear emotion in the man's voice. He pitched forward, wanting to cry. He numbly turned his head to look at his crushed mother when the man tapped at his chin, keeping his eyes away from the bloody, bludgeoned scene._

_"My name's L," the man piped up, "let me take you with me. I can bring you to a place without war."_

_Quillish sucked in a sharp breath._

_"No war?"_

_"None."_

_All Quillish could do was nod, wrapping his arms around L's neck as the god snapped his wings out and lifted off the ground._

_It was almost impressive how instantly Light loved the little boy._

_The Underworld was never meant to sustain life, human or otherwise. L had chuckled when he watched Demeter sweep into Persephone's old garden, so confident in her abilities only for it to go horribly wrong. As such, he and Light found a small house in the country. Their own part of the world to protect while they watched Quillish grow up. He made a life for himself as an inventor and opened an orphanage to help those who suffered in the same way he had._

_The book that had given Light his immortality was gone, reduced to smithereens. But as the ruler of Olympus with all the powers that came with the position, Eris would be able to make Quillish immortal._

_To both L and Light's sadness however, Quillish turned it down._

_He wanted to be human and live among the mortals. L and Light's love was the exception when it came to immortal relationships... they were almost always destined to end in infidelity and hatred, their hearts turning bitter with time._

_Quillish didn't want that._

Quillish blinked, knowing that he'd made the right decision.

* * *

L wandered into what had become the Underworld's own little graveyard, what was once Persephone's garden. It still was beautiful, with so many different colored flowers and twisting vines that Demeter so carefully cultivated. But it was also stained by death. Not only was Persephone buried in its center, but L, Light and Demeter had decided to make it a memorial for all of L and Light's mortal children. Each and every one of them had chosen to be mortals over living forever.

Aello and the rest of the harpies and furies adjusted the new bust and plaque, stepping back for L's approval.

It was beautiful work, done by Apollo himself. L gently ran his fingers along the stone likeness of Quillish, allowing himself to smile. Quillish had been their 35th child, but it didn't get any easier saying goodbye.

Demeter cleared her throat behind him, placing a hand on L's shoulder.

"Quillish's soul has just entered the Underworld."

L chewed on his lip, half-tempted just to keep him here. His soul would be treated like a king! But L knew on a deeper level that that wasn't what Quillish would want.

"Okay," he sighed, "I'll ferry him down."

That night, he and Light were curled up on the bed together.

Light pressed his lips against L's forehead, wishing there was something else he could do. Besides his immortality, he was powerless, not even a pair of wings to call his own. He passed his fingers over L's knuckles. They hadn't been this quiet, had this amount of grieving since Arabella about 300 years ago.

"I'm sorry, Love," Light whispered into L's temple.

L nodded into Light's chest.

"It's not an occasion to be sad," he sighed, "Quillish lived a long and happy life. We made sure he led a happy life."

Light gave a tender smile, pulling L's chin in for a kiss.

"He did. We did a good job with that one."

L nuzzled his husband, coming back into himself.

"I say we wait a couple of decades before taking in another," he admitted. He gave a tired laugh, "I don't think I can go through all that again so soon."

Light passed his fingers over L's scalp, humming to himself.

"Of course. We have eternity, Love."

That made L's eyes snap in Light's direction. Light's hand froze in the other's hair, sensing he'd something massively wrong. L's eyes were sharp as he rose a thumb to his lips.

"Never say that," he murmured, "Light, everything has an end. Even us. The world becomes dangerous when you assume we're eternal."

"... Why won't you tell me anything about her?"

Light watched L wince, that same veil of pain passing over his features. Instead of answering, L rolled onto his other side, presenting Light with his smooth back.

"Not tonight," he rasped, "I'm already hurting. Just... not tonight, Light."

Light chewed the inside of his cheek but nodded.

"I'm sorry... goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight."

Neither was sleeping, even if they were pretending to. Light's throat bobbed. They'd been together for 2,500 years, and yet Light barely knew anything of Persephone. He researched the mortals' legends, but Gods knows how inaccurate _those_ are. Besides, there weren't as many stories of her as there were of the other gods.

And there certainly was no legend surrounding her death.

He ran his fingers down the grooves in L's spine, confirming the other was awake when L shivered.

"It's been centuries since we've been out to the flower fields," Light said in a low voice, "do you want to visit them tomorrow?"

"... yes, I'd rather like that."

* * *

The flower fields where they used to spend time together and where Light would receive lessons was still in tact, surrounded by woods. Light flexed his feet, enjoying the sun on his skin. L was so pale that he was practically glowing. He grumbled, trying to shield himself from the glare.

"I swear Apollo's doing this on purpose," he chuckled.

Light smiled, pulling L in for a slow kiss.

"It hurts, but we'll find a routine," Light promised.

They always did. Accepting any mortal orphan came with the deep understanding that some day their child would be gone. L pressed his temple against Light's, their breaths mixing and him inhaling the other's scent.

"I know," L assured, this time initiating the kiss, "I-I don't have any regrets."

The kiss became more passionate, fingers tangling in hair and soft sighing. They rolled their hips together, softly nipping at each others' lips. L kissed Light's jaw, his lips lingering on his skin. L dragged his fingertips down the sides of Light's face, his eyes shining.

"I love you," Light nuzzled L's nose, his own crinkling lovingly.

Light tickled L's cheek with a flower, his lips up.

Sliding to a horizontal position, they got lost in the stretch and pull of each others' limbs, the boiling in their bodies, their hands roaming. L touched Light's chin, running his thumb along the other's bottom lip.

"I love you too."


	2. Fairy-Lights

**4 years later**...

Light's brow furrowed, working on the circuits. Demeter and L sat off to the side, watching him in interest. Finally, Light jumped back, clasping his hands together.

"Ha! Try that."

L and Demeter shrank back nervously, their gazes wary.

"Light, I'd prefer if the palace didn't burn down, please and thank you."

The last time that Light tried bringing electricity to the Underworld, it hadn't exactly gone well. Light chuckled, playfully sticking out his tongue.

"C'mon, L! Burn down the palace? Who, me?"

L playfully pursed his lips, eyes twinkling. Light waited anxiously, cheering loudly when the little fairy-lights lit up.

L gaped, his eyes going wide with wonder as the small lights illuminated Persephone's garden in a golden glow, reflecting magically off the vibrant plants. Demeter stepped forward in a daze, lightly touching the bulbs. Usually she didn't care for the human world, especially with the current mass deforestation, but this... she had to admit that some of their inventions fascinated her.

"They're beautiful," she breathed, carefully stepping throughout the garden in awe.

Light grinned seeing how the plaques of his children were lit up, the lights sparkling and giving the whole place an ethereal vibe. From behind him, L wrapped his arms around Light's waist, resting his cheek on the other's shoulder.

"It's perfect," he sighed, softly kissing Light's nape, "thank you."

Turning around, Light captured L's lips with his own, a surge of emotion welling up in his chest.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered. His lips went up playfully, "and now I'm one step closer to getting cable in this place."

L laughed, hooking his arms around Light's neck. He leaned in, his breath tickling Light's ear.

"Why watch cable when you can watch me?" He purred suggestively.

"Why not both?" Light countered with a mischievous glint, "I could watch a recording of you."

"Mm? And tell me exactly what I'll be doing in this recording?"

Light's voice dropped an octave, so quiet that L had to lean even closer to his mouth.

"Begging to be fucked, your body writhing pleadingly while I pound you into the bed and reduce you to a whining whore. And then I'll be able to play back your slutty sounds again and again."

L shivered, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Sounds like a good movie," he mumbled, his breath cool against Light's lips.

"It'll be the best," Light's voice hitched, "so good that I'll just have to keep watching it again and again."

L made a slight sound that one would've mistaken for a huff, but Light knew it was a chuckle. An aroused one, at that.

"I look forward to it," his voice vibrated Light's mouth.

They faltered, pulling away slightly when Demeter came back but still smiling. She glanced between the two of them, her cheeks burning.

"Gee, I wonder what the two of you were talking about," she grumbled affectionately, moving into the main castle.

L and Light laughed. They held hands, wandering to a bench in the garden. Light watched L, the way the light reflected off his pale skin and couldn't help but feel how _beautiful_ this god was.

"Quillish would've loved this," L admitted.

"He would've," Light agreed, a bittersweetness spreading over his mind.

They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying the atmosphere. Standing, L sighed, running his fingers over Persephone's headstone. He knew Light was curious. And if anything had survived the Lethe, it was definitely Light's hunger for knowledge. His lip quivered, but the word slipped through.

"Murdered."

Light's eyes popped. He was instantly on his feet, his knees buckling. Holy- he was talking about Persephone?! After centuries of tiptoeing around the subject, _L_ was the one bringing it up?

"What?! S-she was murdered? How? Who? Why?"

It was the first time L was talking openly about her. L faltered, nodding slowly.

"The murderer's dead, but yeah... she was stabbed."

Light shifted, his brain spinning with this new information.

"Wow... L, I'm so sorry... who murdered her?"

L simply stared at the headstone, his face lost in thought. Blinking, he looked at Light, his skin suddenly two shades paler.

"You're asking about someone who's been dead for millennia."

Light chewed on his lip, supposing L was right. If his wife had died, he'd probably want to put the past behind him too. But he froze, his eyes wide. What L said... it triggered something... something that made him shake. The night he proposed, the citizens of Rome having a party below and the cool night air kissing his skin...

_"How did I lose my memory?"_

_"Light, do you believe in second chances?"_

_He blinked, placing his chin in the cup of his hand._

_"I used to be a bad person," he concluded._

_"And now you're not," L said gently, "Light, I assure you this decision was 100% yours. You're asking about someone who's been dead for centuries... a stranger to you."_

Light felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to catch L's gaze, his knees buckling.

"Was it me?" He whispered.

His memory loss had never really given him any grief. But now... Light slowly looked down at his hands.

"Did I..."

He wasn't even aware when L surged forward, enveloping him. Light felt numb, but he sagged into L's grip, returning the hug almost desperately. L tenderly ran his fingers against Light's scalp.

"I wanted to protect you from the truth..."

"Oh, L..."

Light didn't want to be protected! He wasn't the one who lost his queen. He gently touched L's shoulder.

"I want to know everything."

L blinked in surprise. Light wanted to know? His heart softened as he looked at the other. The story flowed from his mouth. Everything, from him leaving the Underworld and staying with Light's family to the moment he drank from the Lethe. Light's eyes were so wide that he worried they'd fall right out of his head. Finally, L sat back, giving a weak smile.

"That's pretty much it."

Light was silent, at a seeming loss for words. He looked at the ground in shock. Everything L described really did feel like a different person. A stranger. He had a family once? Light closed his eyes, wishing he could remember and see their faces. What did their voices sound like?

"I... I had no idea..."

"Why would you?" L responded, tenderly twirling a strand of Light's hair.

Light leaned into the touch, eyes glistening.

"I-I don't even know where to begin," he giggled airily, "I... um... oof. Persephone was really fine with you and me having a relationship?"

L rose a finger, propping it between his teeth, a flash of amusement passing over his eyes.

"'Fine' is a bit of a strong word. It's not like we had sex before she died. Light, a love triangle between 2 immortals and 1 mortal is very different than a love triangle between 3 immortals. Persephone didn't care about you because," his face went sheepish, "as amazing as she was, in some ways she could be a product of the Pantheon."

"Meaning-?"

L bit down on his finger, smiling fondly, a nostalgic gleam in his expression.

"Meaning she thought mortals' brains were too small to form any genuine connection of love. She thought all you were capable of was lust. Coupled with the fact that you had such a short lifespan and she thought of you more as a sex toy. Now if you were an immortal creature, she would've been hurt and furious."

Yikes. Light winced, seeing how his first self _may_ have taken offense to that. He hung his head, shaking it.

"L- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," L smiled sadly, tugging on Light's arm, "l've made my peace with it. Now why don't you say we have some fun, hm?"

Light opened his mouth to argue, but L was already kissing him. He closed his eyes, allowing his stomach to do a pleasant flip. If L said so... Light could wish he said he felt guilty, but he had no memories of the action, he couldn't even remember her. How could he feel guilty about something he didn't know? It wasn't like he didn't feel bad for Persephone, but he also felt so disconnected...

"If you ever need to talk to me-"

"I will," L promised with a slight smile.

Light softly dragged the back of his palm down L's cheek. A peace settled over them, a trust that they could lean into the other for support. Light's chest went warm. 

"Okay, I trust you... So what do you want to do now?" Light rumbled, kissing his husband's lips again.

L considered, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Cuddle?"

* * *

L mewled pleadingly, stretching himself naked across the bed. He humped the mattress pleadingly, squeezing his eyes shut. He was ready to feel Light pounding into him as hard as possible. They were both already leaking precome, Light's fingers up L's hole and twisting his prostate. L's eyes lidded in lust, breathing heaving, his nostrils flaring.

"Look how wet you are for me already," Light murmured huskily into L's ear.

All L could do was groan, his skin hot with need.

"God, you're such a little slut, huh?" Light growled, taking L's lobe between his teeth.

" _Shit_ ," L breathed, squirming under Light's weight.

Light grasped L's cock, pumping it harshly. L let out breathy 'aahs', his mouth open. Light took the opportunity to sink his fingers down L's throat, moaning at how L's lips wrapped around his probing digits. L almost gagged with how deep those fingers managed to go, but he managed to keep his channel loose, contracting and expanding around those fingers. Light reached over for the lube, mixing it with L's saliva and spreading it, the liquid cool inside L and making him writhe.

"Remember when there was no lube?" Light chuckled.

L laughed slightly, nodding. As amazing as the sex had been, it was definitely much more comfortable with official lube rather than spit and come and whatever other lubricant they could get their hands on.

Holding his breath, Light sank into L's body. L cried out, scrabbling for the headboard, staring at the wood, his vision blurring.

L gasped, moving his hips in time with Light's, all other sensation drowning out with pleasure. Light's fingers were digging harshly into L's sides, his thrusts upwards and quick, sliding out before slamming himself in completely into L's tight sheath. L cried out, holding onto the headboard so hard that wood was shaving off and under his nails.

"Light," his voice was strained, struggling to meet Light's thrusts, "more! Oh Gods, I want you to split me apart."

Light hit L's prostate and it took all L had not to break down. Smirking, Light leaned down, gently brushing his husband's sweaty hair behind his ear.

"You better believe it. I'm going to make you come," Light rolled his hips agonizingly slowly, earning a delicious whine from L, "I'm going to make you beg for release," Light whispered into L's ear, "a god begging to come like a little whore."

"Please," L whimpered.

Light's hand snaked around, wrapping around the other's member. L gasped, his hips bucking out of instinct, feeling the tight, warm grip around him.

"Please, what?" Light cooed, running his hand along the shaft.

L panted, his vision clouding. It felt like his ichor was on fire, every nerve in his body frayed. He tried pushing Light deeper, letting out an incoherent string of needy sounds.

"Please make me come," L cried out, his entire body absolutely buzzing.

The words seemed to awaken Light and soon he was thrusting even harder, losing himself in a desperate rut, egged on by L's lewd sounds. L's fingernails dragged down the headboard and soon his digits were twisting the bedsheet. Light fucked him against the bed, the mattress bouncing and jolting with the force.

"Light!"

White, hot come spurted from L's member, spilling over Light's tight hand. Light groaned at the feeling, jerking into that wonderfully tight body. L breathed heavily feeling Light's cock soften inside of him. Kissing the nape of L's neck, Light gently pulled out, a string of come still connecting them.

L made a last moan before his arms buckled and he sank into the mattress. Twisting so he was facing Light, the two smiled at each other. Light tenderly ran the back of his palm down L's face, leaning and tasting both himself and L on the other's lips.

Yawning, Light settled, pulling L into a tight hug and nuzzling his shoulder. L leaned into his husband, craning his neck to look at those handsome amber eyes. Silently, he traced his lover's features, his stomach churning.

They fell asleep folded in each other's heat, L sighing into Light's chest.

Morning light filtered through the curtains, cutting across L's eyelids. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, trying to shift and fall back asleep. Light made a displeased noise, his brow scrunching as L's movement woke him up. They simply sat there, Light's arms wrapped around the others waist. L smiled, touching Light's chin and earning a sleepy grin in response.

"We need to talk," he whispered.

Light frowned slightly.

"Well that sentence is never good," he chuckled.

L's lips twitched. He smoothed his palm over the other's cheek, his heart fluttering. He faltered, his gaze going distant. L rolled his eyes.

"Aphrodite sent a message saying she has business to discuss. It'd be a direct insult if I didn't invite to host her at the palace... she is one of the original Olympians after all," he added in a disgruntled grumble.

That made Light perk up, his face going more aware. For his 2500 years of living and being by L's side, Aphrodite was one of the gods L absolutely refused to bring Light around. Light bit his lip. Sometimes it felt like L was coddling him, but at the same time, the simple truth of the matter was that L _knew_ these beings. And Light trusted that. But still. Of the original 12 Olympians, he'd only ever met Hestia, Artemis, and Apollo. Even that had just been him standing behind L while he talked to them.

"I get to meet Aphrodite?" He asked eagerly.

"No," L said sharply.

Light tensed, pursing his lips. L blinked, quickly adverting his gaze.

"Everyone just sees her as a pretty face. Maybe prone to jealousy, but not much more... I know the truth... she's ruthless, and not just with matters of the heart. If she wants something from you, she _will_ get it..." L's voice lowered, "it's not a question of if, but when. And if by some miracle, she doesn't, everyone involved will suffer terrible fates. You know I'm not one to use the word hate lightly, but," L's eyes went distant, a deep-seated bitterness spreading over his features, "I _despise_ her."

Light didn't respond. Spending so much time around L, it was easy to forget that the gods were like that. And that that was usually the norm. Of course he'd listen. He'd stay behind and try to avoid Aphrodite.

But he couldn't deny that the curiosity was deep and stifling, his need for knowledge acting up again and promising to get him in trouble.


	3. Bad Blood

The castle staff was bustling and buzzing, rushing back and forth. It was rare when a god visited and Light loved observing the activity, laying languidly in the library. Aello, being the perfectionist she was, was hyperventilating into a brown bag. Her eyes flashed to a group of lilies in an ornate vase.

"Lilies?" She shrieked, "roses, people! Jesus, do I have to do everything myself?!"

She threw her clipboard at the furies and harpies. They yelped, scattering as she barked orders. Light had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. On her free time, she was a wedding planner. It went about as well as you thought. He accidentally let a chuckle slip and her head _cracked_ a full 180, fire in her pupils.

He scrambled out of the library, Aello's screaming following him all the way down the hall.

Light decided to just do as normal and walk around the palace grounds, enjoying the cool, grey day of the Underworld. As he walked, he paused, seeing a young boy standing up ahead, staring into the hallway dutifully. Hm, he had snow white hair and steely yet obviously intelligent grey eyes. _Did he get lost and somehow find his way to the Underworld?_ Stepping up to him, Light gave the same sort of smile he would with any of his kids. The boy simply wrinkled his nose, fiddling with a lock of his hair.

"Hi," Light tried softly, "how'd you get all the way down here?"

 _And why do you look so calm_? The boy blinked, his gaze cryptic. Light shifted.

"What's your name?"

That made him hesitate, and for just a second, Light saw flashes of emotion. Of fear and sadness.

"Mistress calls me Near, sir."

Mistress-? _Aphrodite_? Light felt a surge of protectiveness, a part of his mind deciding that he liked and wanted to protect this boy at all cost.

"You said that's what Mistress calls you... do you have your own name?"

Near's fingers shook, just a slight motion that would've gone over most heads. But Light noticed it. He sucked in a sharp breath. Near stared up at him. He was about to open his mouth when another boy down the hall called for him. Light glanced over to see a blond boy a few years older with striking turquoise eyes. The newcomer didn't bother hiding his wariness of Light.

"Near. Mistress wants us to help the chefs. Matt'll take over guard duty."

"Yes, Mello."

Not looking at Light again, Near followed the other boy. Light watched after them, the father in him aching. He could tell they didn't have the best life, and all he wanted to do was scoop them up and bring them somewhere safe. Somewhere happy... but it wasn't his place... he didn't know their story or their connection to Aphrodite. _You know what they say about assumptions_. He sighed, continuing on.

He stopped, seeing L in the west courtyard. He was wandering around, inspecting the statues and paintings quizzically. Aphrodite wasn't there. Light figured she must be overseeing something with her own staff. _I guess I still have some time before Aphrodite gets here_. He jogged out, waving a hand. L's eyes trained on him, tilting his head.

"Hey, L. When your meeting's done, do you want to go to Bistrot Paul Bert for dinner? Or is Aphrodite staying the night?"

His brow quirked, his eyes slowly scanning Light. There was something about his gaze that Light couldn't quite place.

"Interesting," he murmured. There was a beat where L didn't say anything, simply watching Light. A slight smirk crossed his lips, "okay, not going to lie, this is pretty adorable."

Light faltered. He opened his mouth to ask what was up with him when he heard an enraged voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?!"

Light whipped around, freezing.

Another L?... But... This new L stalked down into the courtyard, his face contorted in fury. Before Light could ask, the new L stepped between the two of them, glaring at the first one.

"What did you say to him?" He snapped, his eyes full of contempt.

The first L rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. I didn't 'fill his head with poison'."

Light looked between the two of them in confusion. The new L's eyes narrowed. Light tugged at his hair.

"Um... what's going on? Why are there two of you?"

The new L's gaze snapped in Light's direction. He hesitated. His expression softened, his ears turning a light shade of pink.

"You... see me?"

"O-of course I do!"

The first L strolled over, eyes flickering amusedly.

"Aw. That's actually so sweet," he bowed dramatically, eyes glittering, "Aphrodite, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I ask that you use female pronouns?"

 _Aphrodite_? At Light's questioning expression, L shuffled his feet sheepishly, giving Light the smallest of smiles.

"She's the god of beauty, she appears to you in the form you find most appealing. More often than not it's just a gathering of random features you find the most beautiful, but in rare cases, it's another person. And you... you see me?"

Light blinked, his chest warming. Huh, so L was the person he found the most beautiful? It made sense, Light's heart wholly belonged to him. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, L's eyes tender and flattered. Light licked at his lips. _Ha, I can't even imagine all the brownie points I just racked up. Someone's getting laid to- **night**_! They almost forgot that Aphrodite was still there. She snorted, bringing their attention back to her.

Instantly, L's face soured.

"Right," he grumbled, "Aphrodite. Dinner should be ready soon if you wish to join."

She gave a slow, languid smile, dipping her head respectfully. Her eyes flashed in Light's direction for just a second and Light felt rooted by those stormy grey eyes.

"I'd love to... Light, will you be having dinner with us as well?"

L stiffened, his feathers ruffling and rising threateningly at her. Light gave his husband a tight smile, turning his attention back to her.

"Can't wait," he artificially chirped.

Dinner was an intense ordeal. Light didn't even know it was possible for air to be so thick. Every little movement Aphrodite made brought a quietly boiling reaction out of L. It was almost comical the way he was stabbing his dinner. Light stared down at his food, wishing he was anywhere but here.

Near shuffled out, silently pouring Aphrodite some more wine. She shot him a sweet smile, but he didn't give any reaction, disappearing. L noticed the boy, his gaze flickering.

"You still use human slaves?"

Light's fingers tightened around his cup. He bit his lip, suddenly not even wanting to touch the plate the boys had brought out. Aphrodite's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"The term 'slave' is so archaic."

L's brow quirked. There was a flash of amusement in his eyes.

"I see," he mused, "and what would you call them?"

Without missing a beat, she smiled.

"Worshippers," she answered cooly, "we don't have many of them left, but they still exist. Their parents offered their first borns for various things. Nears' wanted eternal beauty. Mello's mother wanted to find true love and Matt's father wanted to be able to attract any woman he wanted," her lips twitched, a cruel expression that didn't fit L's features, "if I didn't take them in, they would've ended up in even worse situations. I'd say it's a nice deal. They live in a palace meant for the gods and all I ever ask is that they tend to my needs... not unlike all the mortals you adopt, no? So sorry about your latest toy."

L didn't even need to be the one to snap. Light stood so quickly that the two gods looked at him in surprise.

"Don't you ever talk about my children that way," Light growled so dangerously that Aphrodite cocked her head.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Aphrodite drummed her fingers against the table. So this was the mortal that killed Persephone? Her nostrils flared. She wanted to turn him into a frog for using that tone with her... but she had to admit that she found him impressive. He'd done what no other other mortal had, taken what he wanted, seized destiny by the reins and said 'screw you'.

L's voice was caught in his throat. As much as he wanted to do what Light just did, he also knew Aphrodite was dangerous herself. Maybe not the most dangerous Olympian, but terrifying in her own right. She considered, placing her chin in the cup of her hand.

"I apologize," she conceded, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that Hades is such a hypocrite that I couldn't resist trying a jab at him."

L smoothed a hand over his face, knowing what she was going to say. Light opened his mouth, but Aphrodite pointed to some of the spectral staff.

"Those were his worshippers when they were alive... and he's letting them clean his castle and follow his whims instead of taking them to the afterlife," she rolled her shoulders, "hypocrite."

"They asked for this existence," L pursed his lips, "they didn't give someone else to get what they wanted and if my staff ever wants to go to their afterlife, I'm more than willing to oblige."

"Oh. Fabulous," she beamed.

The tense dinner continued, the only sounds in the room behind the silverware clinking. Aphrodite sighed with a wistful smile.

"Hey, Hades, remember when we used to orchestrate tragedies?"

L winced. That was before Persephone, back when he was young and everyone was anticipating him marrying Eris. He and Aphrodite were good friends though... they'd spend decades planning and orchestrating horrible and sad tragedies of love and death for the mortals. It was only later that he realized how cruel the games and narratives had been.

"Well I'm not exactly proud of those," he answered pointedly. Before she could say anything else, he cut in, glaring at her. Her jaw clamped, but the glare softened, "Aphrodite, what do you want? Why'd you come here?"

Light gaped. L's voice was surprisingly quiet and almost... pained? He shivered. It was so surreal watching Aphrodite shift and shrug, a coy smile on that familiar face.

"First, I wanted to give my condolences on the death of your son-"

L shuddered, his face falling. His eyes flashed to the side, avoiding hers'. Over the past four years, he'd gotten better about going about a routine. Dealing with the grief. But her mentioning it simply brought memories of Quillish flooding. When he was a child playing outside, introducing them to his first girlfriend, showing off an invention. L closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. He was sick of always mourning, always asking himself if the short time with his children was worth all the pain later.

"That's not why you came."

"... Hm. No. It's not. It's about Hera. She wishes to take Olympus back from Eris. But she can't do it without you. Your ichor was used to forge the chains that held Eris for tens of thousands of years. We need that. And we require your support if the other gods are to accept Hera's rule. Poseidon's powers are nearly nonexistent with all the trash in his waters, leaving you as the last king and by default the one with the most sway... Hera needs you if she's to have any chance."

L's face contorted, twisting in distaste.

"Oh, I see. So when Brother dearest dies and his wife wants his old seat, _suddenly_ she _needs_ me. _Suddenly_ she wants me. You can tell Hera to shove a peacock feather up her ass."

Aphrodite laughed. Light shrank, sensing he was well out of his depth. Olympus was a political abyss he didn't want to touch with a 100 ft pole. Slowly standing, she sauntered up, standing above L. He watched her warily, grey eyes stormy. Light glanced between them, goosebumps peppering his skin, electricity crackling among the gods.

"Are you sure?" She quipped, her lips twitching upwards, "everyone has a price. We both know what you want. Help us depose of Eris and it will be yours."

 _What L wants_? Light chewed on his lip. L's jaw tightened. Wow... Light had never seen such burning hatred in his husband's eyes before. It was scathing, practically oozing out of him. In truth, it was intimidating. When L spoke, it was low and venomous, a far cry from the man Light knew.

"Get out," he rasped.

Aphrodite opened her mouth to protest, but a dark aura surrounded L.

"I don't want whatever _you're_ offering... **_get out!_** "

She faltered, but the aura had become physical, a literal darkness exuding from his skin. L's eyes went a pitch black, hiding the whites of his eyeballs. Aphrodite yelped, large dove wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. Light gaped. They were beautiful, white and soft, looking like angel wings. Whirling on her feet, she sprang into the air, beating them.

The boys raced out into the room, looking up at her expectantly. Scowling, she snapped her fingers. They gasped as they twisted and shrank, morphing into doves who flew around her head.

"I never want to see you again!" L snarled viciously, " _I'll tear you apart limb from limb, do you hear me Aphrodite?_ "

Her eyes sparked furiously. One of the doves pushed a window open, flapping out into the open air, quickly followed by his brothers. Light's throat bobbed, wishing he could've talked to them more. Instead of answering L, Aphrodite soared through the open window, disappearing into the clouds.

L's entire body was shaking, tears pressing on the back of his eyes. His knees buckled, feeling Light's intense stare on his back.

"What was that about?" Light's voice was soft, "what did she mean by 'something you want?'... Do you want to talk about it?"

To his dismay, L's shoulders sagged. The god turned around and Light's breath caught seeing a... _guilty_ look on L's face. As if he'd done something wrong.

"No," he croaked, walking past Light, "I don't want to talk about it... I knew it was a mistake hosting her..."

Light watched him stalk away, his feet rooted to the ground. It didn't take a genius to figure out that L and Aphrodite had some bad blood brewing. There was a story there, something that took the sweet, marshmallow L he loved and twisted him into... whatever the Hell that was... Jesus, Light had never seen him like that.

He wandered into the library, poking his head in to see L curled up in front of the fireplace, his knees touching his chin. The warm glow from the firelight contrasted with the dark expression on his features.

"L-"

"Go away."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. I'm not one of your servants," Light snapped.

L's eyes slid in his direction. It was so easy to get lost in those mesmerizing orbs. For just a moment, Light thought L would open up, would _talk_ to him. But L simply dipped his head apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, that was so rude. You know," he chuckled nervously, "Olympus politics are just tiring. I-I'm okay now..."

Light wanted to argue. He didn't like that L was purposefully keeping something from him. He also knew that no amount of pushing and pulling would get the god to say anything he didn't want to. But then L stood in front of the fireplace... and said the most un-L like thing he ever had. He looked at Light with a clearly fake cheery smile.

"Let's get dressed up and go out. I feel like clubbing."


	4. Ink

That made Light gape.

 _L_? Wanted to go _clubbing_? Well, if Light didn't know whether or not something was wrong before... Light was in a daze, but he nodded slightly. He'd been trying to get L to go clubbing with him for a while. Was it wrong to want to do it even knowing that there was something wrong with L? _Possibly_. But he couldn't help feeling a bit excited. L smiled, going to go get ready. Light was about to follow him when the other held up a long finger.

"It's a surprise," L purred.

A surprise? _L, you're just full of them tonight_.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Light prodded.

L gave a giggle, rolling his shoulders.

"No! I just want to spend some nice quality time with my husband. Is that so wrong, Light?"

 _Come on, L. That's a load of bull and you know it_. Light shifted.

"... I suppose not. But you have some kind of history with Aphrodite and don't tell me you don't."

L faltered, his face falling. He twisted the hem of his chiton, seeming at a loss for words.

"Nothing _happened_ , per se, I mean... With all due respect, Light," L rasped, "my issues with Aphrodite are between me and Aphrodite."

 _Harsh but honest, at least I can respect that_.

"Please don't shut me out, though. Maybe we should stay in? We could lay by the fire and get some wine, listen to some music."

They stared at each other for what felt like the longest time. L's lip quivered, giving a tight grin.

"I'm going to go get ready. You can stay if you want. I love you, but I'm going clubbing tonight."

Light watched as L walked out of the library, his heart cracking. He wanted to help! But if L wasn't letting him help, Hell, he wasn't even addressing that there was a problem! Well, there was no way he was going to make L go by himself. So that settled that...

Light adjusted his collar, turning himself in the mirror and admiring the chic outfit. The mortals had _many_ faults, but fashion definitely wasn't one of them. The shirt was slim fitting, really complimenting Light's form. He combed through his hair, deathly curious what L was putting on. He honestly didn't know what to expect.

When L came into the room, Light nearly collapsed from shock.

L... _his L_... was wearing _leather_. A leather jacket over a grey v-neck and leather pants. _Okay, not going to lie, that's kind of hot_. Light gawked, his crotch throbbing at the thought of tearing that leather off of him, sliding his hands up that shirt and making L moan and pant deliciously. _Whoa, easy, easy. The night's still young_. L had straightened and groomed his hair, making it fall handsomely to about arm-pit length, wind-swept and soft.

Light bit at his lip. Was this even his L? L moved forward, hooking arms with his husband.

"Let's go," he smirked.

* * *

L was drinking like a monster. Not even a 'ha ha, let's get super wasted and have fun' kind of way. Much more like trying to wash away his problems and try to forget anything and everything.

Light stopped after only one drink, seeing how L consumed bottle after bottle, drinking so much that even the watered down mortal alcohol was having a massive effect on him. _This must be because of Aphrodite. I need to snap him out of it, he needs to talk to **someone**_.

But then again, he didn't protest when L pulled him onto the dance floor, the flashing lights and colors reflecting brilliantly on L's pale skin. All around them were writhing, sweaty bodies, all dancing in close proximity. It was a beautiful chaos, a mad rush of excitement that got to Light despite the worry. And Light couldn't protest when L ground against his front, tight leather pants creating a friction with Light's. His mouth fell open in pleasure, grasping L's arms in need. They danced to the music, Light wrapping his arms around L. Leaning into Light, L moaned. Maybe just to tease him, the god bucked his hips, jerking their still-clothed erections against each other.

Leading him to the edge of the dance floor, Light attached his lips to the other's neck, groaning whenever L's hips made a circular motion.

"I want you," L growled, pressing himself against a wall and pulling Light against him.

In the thundering club, no one could care less about them making out in the back, their tongues dancing and breathless gasps escaping, tussling each other's hair and clothing. Light grinned into the other's mouth, nipping on L's bottom lip.

He tasted the alcohol on the other's tongue, sweet yet potent. L tilted his head, hungrily inviting Light and swaying with him to the music. It echoed in their chests, sending their skin itching and their blood boiling. L squeaked, sliding his hands under Light's shirt.

"I need you," he amended, his low, usually monotone voice dripping with lust.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Light murmured into L's ear, giving the shell a sinuous lick.

L shuddered, peppering Light's jaw with kisses.

"Light," he whined, somehow managing to push them even closer together.

Grabbing hold of Light's arm, all L could think about was how he wished they were in a hotel room and as quickly as he'd thought it, there they were, the air around them warping and shifting. Light yelped, his stomach almost turning on him and mind crashing back to reality. Teleportation was a very tricky power. If it was easy, the gods would have no need for wings. The trip hadn't left L sick?

The thought hadn't crossed his mind long when L abruptly pulled back and vomited across the floor, chunks flying. Light hissed out, wincing. L stumbled, looking shades paler as he coughed, holding onto his stomach.

"It's hurts," he groaned, his wings sprouting on their own accord.

Light held out a hand, trying to steady L.

"Love, you need to sit," he threw in the most command he could into his voice.

That seemed to wake L up ever so slightly. L blinked, his knees buckling dangerously. He collapsed into Light's arms and Light gasped, struggling to support his husband. He somehow managed to lug the other to the bed, grunting with added weight of the wings. L sagged on top of the bed, his head lolling back. He gave the other a dreamy smile.

"I... I really need you to fuck me," he mumbled.

"L-"

"Please, Light," Light was caught off-guard by the note of desperation in L's voice, "I need you to make love to me."

It wasn't even a cute 'I'm aroused and need you' desperation. Something much more... existential...

"You're not feeling well, Love. Maybe tomorrow."

"Nuuu," but L was in no condition to fight as Light started undressing him.

L groaned when Light slid off the leather pants, taking a second to admire L's smooth legs. He touched L's cheek lovingly.

"Love, I need you to tuck in your wings. Just for a moment."

The god's eyes were wildly unfocused, but he somehow managed to obey, his wings cracking into his shoulder-blades. Slipping off L's leather jacket, he went to go hang it on a hook. The second it was off, L's wings sprouted again, strewn across the bed and hanging off the edge. L flopped on his side, drool pooling out of his mouth.

"Please fuck me... I need... I need..."

"Jesus, how much did you have to drink?" Light muttered, going to tuck the covers.

L was sweaty, his hair plastered to the back of his neck. Light gently took a nearby brochure and fanned him, trying to cool him down. L's teeth chattered.

"Please," Light was shocked when L said it with a sob.

He paused his fanning, watching in disbelief as L cried, tears slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"I need you," L's voice cracked. Throwing his back, he let out a low wail, "I need you." It was full of pain and despair, "oh, God, Light," L devolved into a mess of sobs, holding onto his head.

Light's knees went unsteady, L's crying absolutely cracking his heart. His lip trembled.

"Lysander. Look at me."

But L was completely out of it, twisting his head in a panic. He cried out, making Light grasp his shoulders.

"L! Snap out of it!"

He was hyperventilating, his face going red. Scooping up L, Light hugged him tightly, just feeling the thin frame shiver in his arms. They simply stayed like that, Light trying to soothe him, wishing he knew what was going through L's head. L swayed in Light's grip, his loud bawls reducing to whimpers.

"Light?" His voice was terrifyingly small.

"I'm right here, Love," Light buried his face in the crook of L's shoulder.

"I wish I was mortal," L whispered, "you have no idea what you gave up."

Light stared at the wall, not sure how to respond. L dragged his fingertips up Light's spine, the touch so gentle and feathery that Light felt goosebumps.

"When you only live for a hundred years, the ink that you use in your story is golden. It's finite and valuable. But us?... Our ink's black and worthless-"

"Do you think what we have is worthless?" Light asked sharply, "L, we've given homes and raised those who would otherwise die. We help the souls of the dead and watch the world evolve. We've done so much."

"And lost so much," L tightened his grip around Light, "I'm going to lose you too. I've lost everyone else I've loved."

"And what? You don't think I'm terrified at the prospect of losing you? L, my earliest memory is of being cold and you putting your coat around my shoulders. You've been there my entire life, helping and guiding me and that's who I fell in love with... I couldn't imagine losing you."

L didn't say anything. At this point, Light was shaking.

"You always act as if either of us are going to die at any second... it's stopping you from living."

L let out a gentle snore. Oh. Light sighed, slowly untangling their bodies and tucking him into bed, snuggling next to him. Kissing L's shoulder, Light gazed at the now-serene face, his cheeks tear-stained. He smoothed the hair away from L's face, his chest humming with a low energy.

"I just wish you could see that you have someone in your corner," Light murmured, "... goodnight."

* * *

_L and Aphrodite used to be good friends. Unfortunately for the mortals, love and death went hand-in-hand often and they enjoyed each others' company. When L first met her, she had long black hair and golden eyes that made his heart leap, but he tried not to pay attention to that. He knew it was just an illusion, something he found beautiful. L knew that wasn't her. And, in turn, she was grateful that he tried not to see her as just a pretty face._

_But he noticed that the more time he spent with her, her appearance was slowly changing, morphing so slowly that for a while, L didn't even realize it was happening. They met up once a week to check in on their mortal toys, and after about 2,000 years, L saw that her hair had completely changed from midnight black to flaming red, soft curls. And those sharp golden eyes that he had to stop himself from staring into had turned a sea-blue. Little freckles absolutely covered her face and she'd developed a heart-shaped beauty-mark under her eye._

_When he asked her about it, her eyes went wide, her gaze soft._

_"That's what you see?" She whispered._

_He nodded and her cheeks flushed red._

_"That's um, that's my real face," she mumbled sheepishly, trying not to smile. Her voice went soft, "no one's ever seen my real face."_

_L gaped, his chest warming. He grinned._

_"Well, I think you're a beautiful person," he admitted._

_Aphrodite stared at him, her eyes misted. In that moment, she wished she could be with him, love and marry him. She'd never fallen in love with someone, it was always the other way around... was this what love felt like? **Huh, the goddess of love doesn't know what love feels like**. But she was betrothed to Hephaestus, an arranged marriage she didn't want nor could escape. And the Pantheon had been pushing L to marry Eris. _

_Even if there weren't those barriers, the simple truth of the matter was that L didn't feel that way about her. He loved her, but not romantically._

_Still._

_Aphrodite beamed, glancing down at the mortals who were currently kissing._

_"Thank you," she whispered._

* * *

L's temple twitched, sunlight slicing across his eyelids. He moved, trying to hide from the glare. Damn, his head was _pounding_. It was drowning out his thoughts, the pain so intense that for a second, he was worried he was blind.

"Morning, Sleepy Head."

"Heurgh?"

Light swept forward, holding out a cup of coffee.

"For your hangover," he explained.

L smacked his lips together, the taste of morning breath permeating his mouth. He paused, smelling something else. Something... sweet! His eyes widened when Light tantalizingly waved a macaron in front of his face, smirking.

"Room service. I also got you some cookies, brownies, and a slice of cheesecake," Light winked.

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching L anxiously. L blinked, touching his thumb to his lip.

"You're being nice."

Light grinned innocently.

"Am I not allowed to be nice?"

"Well of course you are," L's lips twitched, "I'm just curious-"

"You're having a rough time," Light's voice was gentle. He sighed heavily, "you don't have to be a genius to see that. L, it's not healthy to bottle everything up."

His eyes went pleading, begging L just to open himself up a bit. Just to hide his face, L quickly drank from his coffee, his gaze conflicted. He rested his cheek on his knees with an audible sigh, his eyes distant. Taking another long swig of his coffee, he smiled at Light.

"I have it under control... do you want to solve a case? We haven't done that in a while."

As much Light didn't want to, he perked up at that. They had a bit of a detective hobby in their spare time. Although it was mainly for the puzzle and brain games, it felt nice to be helping people. To make a difference on their own without supernatural powers or living myths. He tapped his arm, stuck between being eager for the case and being stern with L.

"What's um... what's the file?"

L's eyes twinkled. Grabbing a cinnamon bun, he stuffed it unceremoniously into his mouth.

"Serial Killer and Arsonist. Victims were found in locked rooms, everything in their respective rooms having been burnt except a copy of Paradise Lost."

That made Light's fingers tingle. Okay, he'd love to solve a case like that! But he stopped himself.

"L," he whispered, "you can talk to me."

He tilted his head curiously.

"Of course. I understand."

 _Yeah, but you're not doing it_.


	5. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Goddamn it, I said a PINCH of angst!"
> 
> "Hmmmm nah, I think it'll taste better with the whole bucket tossed in."
> 
> "-_-"

Yes. Cases. L threw himself into them, losing himself in the mystery. The puzzle. Light got his own thrill from them, treating each one like an interesting game. It was a way for their brains to entertain themselves.

L curled up on Light's lap, watching the monitor in satisfaction as their Paradise Lost Killer was taken into custody. It had only taken them 26 hours to solve a case which had taken the police three months. It made the pit of his stomach feel warm. Light shuddered, running a hand up L's abdomen. L shivered, feeling those strong, tan fingers gliding. Light gently dragged his tongue along L's collarbone.

"That was just what I needed," L sighed, pulling Light into a kiss, the other's neck tilted upwards.

Light made a strangled moan into the kiss, smirking against the god's lips.

"That was fun," he admitted coyly, fingers brushing downwards and outlining L's waistband, "how long has it been since we solved a case?"

L tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"20 years?... Way too long."

Light grunted in agreement, slipping those fingers (Gods, those fingers) below L's waistband and coming into contact with his member. L inhaled sharply, pressing himself as close to Light as physically possible. He could do this forever, this escape for his mind. Something that made him focus and cleared his thoughts. It was refreshing, but... he sighed. L had been gone from his kingdom for over 24 hours.

"I have to get back to the Underworld," he murmured, wincing, "the overpopulation is getting so bad... I have to keep on top of it."

Light chewed on his lip. It was true. So many souls were ready to move on, but there was only one L. Only one god who could form chains powerful enough to keep the spirits safe on the trip down the passage. Light ran a finger along the shell of L's ear, a thrill working up his spine when the god smiled gently, nuzzling his hand. For just a moment, everything was perfect, and L felt happy absorbing Light's warmth, smelling the scent of fresh pine and coffee.

He sighed as Light's fingers combed through his hair, making him grin dreamily. Chuckling lightly, he pecked Light's nose.

"I really have to go, they're counting on me." Something strained in L's brain, his face falling. Light tensed, sensing something was wrong. L's voice came out quieter, "I'm the only reason they'll get to see their loved ones. Without me, they'll never see them again. They're all counting on m-they're all-"

L's nostrils flared, stress working up his mind. There were so many things tearing at his sanity, threatening to pull him apart. Aphrodite, overpopulation, Quillish's death... his chest heaved, hyperventilation threatening to take hold. Suddenly, the world was spinning and L's fingers dug into Light's shoulder. Even though he was on Light's lap, in a stationary room, it felt like he was falling. Why was his heart beating so hard? Why did it feel like his lungs were squeezing? He couldn't breathe, he couldn't-

Light's eyes flashed in alarm. He cupped L's face, forcing grey to meet amber. L was sweating, absolutely shaking in Light's grip. Light blinked in shock. Was L having... a panic attack? He was! 

"Hey. They're dead, right? They won't miss you for another half hour. Breathe, okay?"

L searched the other's eyes, his nerves starting to calm down. Blinking, he unclenched his death-grip on Light's shoulder, staring at his fingers. He was still breathing heavily, but L hissed out a breath, stretching and coiling his fingers to get the tremor out. His lips twitched in uncertainty.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," he sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself.

"Exactly," Light affirmed, shifting L around, "come on, let's see if there are any other interesting cases."

Somehow half an hour turned into 4. At some point, Light fell asleep while they started going over their next case. L watched the sleeping frame, the steady rise and fall of Light's chest. He didn't feel tired in the slightest... okay, that was a lie, but like Hell if he'd ever admit it. L was perched on the balls of his toes, glancing between Light and the monitor. Sighing to himself, he struggled to help Light from his chair to the sofa. The other sleepily picked his head up, feet stumbling. But the second Light's head hit the pillow, he was out. L watched him tenderly, spreading a blanket over Light's body.

He took a step back, admiring Light's sleeping features. He really was handsome, chiseled and serene. Light only wanted to help... L knew that. And-and L wanted help. He wanted to lean on Light and have him say that he'd always be there. But he was embarrassed. And ashamed of himself. L swirled a worried thumb around his lips, unable to tear his eyes away from Light or stop the intrusive thoughts. 

Would Light hate him if he found out that L saw Persephone's face whenever he looked at Aphrodite?

An exact replica so close that it was like she'd come back from the dead.

How hurt would he be? 

How damaged would their marriage be?

L screwed his eyes shut.

 _He would. He'd hate you_.

_You're being ridiculous. Why would he hate us? He-he loves us! He'd understand._

_Oh, you think he'll react well to the fact that you're hung up on your ex? You're a disgrace to this marriage. This'll just end up hurting him. He'll leave you and you'll be all alone_.

L whimpered, covering his mouth with a hand. His entire body was shaking again, a mixture of self-loathing, anger, fear and sadness battling in his mind. Light deserved better... he deserved some who'd see his face when they looked at Aphrodite. _Gods, why do I see Persephone? Why can't I just move on_?!

L's lip quivered.

 _That's all I want_.

Turning away from Light, he wandered out of the building, just letting his feet aimlessly lead him, memories resurfacing. Ever since Aphrodite's visit, he'd been remembering Persephone so much more... all the old wounds reopening and leaving him shriveled.

* * *

_L cleared his throat. This was going... horribly. A day ago, he'd met Persephone and now they were already on a date. If that's what you could call it. It was essentially just sitting on the grass under a starry sky and drinking wine. The issue was that neither of them knew what to talk about. Spring and Death weren't exactly a compatible combination. Cursing to himself, L stuffed away the flashcards Aphrodite had given him._

_He tapped his cup, the awkwardness settling in. Down the hill, the mortals were having a party, dancing to music, cheering and drinking like monsters. L shrank, watching her with large eyes._

_"I could kill one of them? Spice up their party a bit?"_

_Her eyes widened._

_"What? NO! Why would I want that?"_

_He blinked. That's what he'd do to get Aphrodite to smile. She liked it. Why wouldn't it work on Persephone?_

_"You... care... about the mortals?" He asked cautiously._

_She stared at him, her eyes reflective. L bit at his thumb, sensing he'd upset her in some way, shape or form._

_"Don't get me wrong," she finally sighed, "I don't think they're really capable of a higher intelligence."_

_She laughed softly, "certainly not enough to be a threat. But... there's something magical about the humans."_

_L gaped. Magical? What could possibly be magical about those sacks of meat? They were nothing! Little specks that time would surely forget. Persephone motioned towards the wild party, firelight making their faces warm._

_"I have to admire them," she whispered, "they do a lot with the short time they're given... they have to live each day because there's such a limited number."_

_He'd never thought of them that way before. Aphrodite never talked about them as if they had any meaning. L looked at Persephone closely, taking in her soft blonde hair and swirling green eyes._

_"Hm... perhaps I have been a bit... judgmental of them. Thank you."_

_Her lips twitched. Something stirred in his chest, something he'd never felt before. Her skin looked so soft... would she protest if he held her hand? Her lips looked even softer..._

_His throat bobbed nervously, his stomach doing flips on him._

_"Do you want to dance? W-with me?"_

_She looked at him... and smiled. It was a dancing grin that made her entire face light up. Spring... radiating heat. Wow, L never realized how cold he always was._

_"I'd love to," she murmured, standing._

_He was in a daze. She said yes? L struggled to his feet, yelping as she brought pulled him close, dragging him down the hill and into the party. The patrons couldn't see them, twisting and whirling happily with each other. L had never been this close to humans before, always opting to watch them from a bit of a distance. Persephone looked at him, taking his hand. He was right. Her skin **was** soft. _

_They started swaying with the music. L had never been a good dancer, but she was rhythmic. His eyes narrowed playfully._

_"You're feeling the vibrations from the grass, aren't you?"_

_A mischievous smile worked up her lips. So wicked yet innocent at the same time._

_"Well we don't have to make it a competition," she purred._

_His eyes sparked competitively. Unfortunately for L, no matter how much he wanted to win, he was terrible. She giggled as he almost fell, catching him and bringing him towards her. They froze, their lips a few inches apart, the music in their chest. The candlelight surrounded them, different colored materials and flowers making colors reflect off her face._

_"I had fun tonight," Persephone admitted quietly, her lips so close to L's._

_Theoretically, all he had to do was lean forward. That shouldn't be **this** hard! Her eyes met his through her lashes. Soon they were pressing forward, their temperatures so different that a thin trail of steam rose from where their lips met._

_L had never felt anything like it. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had and was sorely disappointed when she slowly pulled away._

_"We should do this again sometime soon," L rumbled._

_Her eyes twinkled as she nodded._

_In that moment, all L could think about was how beautiful she was._

_How Persephone was probably the most beautiful person he'd ever met._

* * *

L leaned against a building. He was so tired. A kind of tired that went beyond just sleep... he slid down, exhausted in more than one way.

"Hey, Hades."

He glanced over his shoulder, blinking in surprise. One of Aphrodite's kids? The blond one... Mello! That was it. He had a half-eaten chocolate in his hand, his brow quirked. L tilted his head, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, hello... are you here on Aphrodite's behalf?"

Mello rolled his shoulders, snapping down on his chocolate.

"Yeah. She wants to make some kind of deal with you."

Shivers ran up his spine, his skin crawling. No, no. He couldn't look at that face again. He just couldn't.

"What's the deal?"

Mello's brow rose quizzically.

"What, you think the bitch would actually tell me anything? I'm just the messenger. All she said was that if you were interested, to meet her at 'the old spot'. Can I go now?"

L's lips twitched wryly. A free, rebellious spirit. Fiery and passionate. _Reminds me of Antonio_. That kid was a spitfire and the most delinquent child he and Light had ever raised. Although something told him Mello could give a run for Antonio's money. L crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"I'm not going."

Mello shifted, his gaze suddenly turning scared. It was such a rapid shift that L wasn't sure at first if it had happened. But it was quickly gone, buried under a facade of indifference.

"Whatever. If you don't show, she's going to kill one of us," his voice lowered, "Near," another flash of far and sadness.

L stiffened.

"Of all the childish tactics-!"

His nostrils flared, staring down at his hands. He glanced back in the direction of the building. Maybe he could tell Light everything right now, really quickly. Have him by his side. A grounding force.

"Let me at least tell my husband I'll be leaving."

Mello shrugged uninterestedly.

L made his way back to Light, stopping when he saw the other still sleeping soundly. Leaning down, L softly brushed the hair away from Light's features. His striking eyes fluttered open, locking with L's and smiling dreamily.

"Hey," he murmured, yawning, "what's um, what's..." his head started moving forward, already falling asleep.

"Light, I have to go somewhere... There's something I have to tell you-"

Light blinked, shifting to look straight into L's eyes... straight into his soul.

L's heart tightened.

"I, um..." he stuttered, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "Aph... she...P-"

He couldn't do it.

L swallowed.

"I have to meet with Aphrodite... I'll see you."

Light squinted, his eyes sliding to the time, but he nodded. The gods had wonky hours anyway. The thought of L meeting with one at this hour wasn't unheard of.

"M'kay, you want me to go with you?"

"No... thank you."

Leaning down, L's lips touched Light's forehead. Light's nose crinkled playfully.

"Your lips are cold," he snorted.

L smiled, combing a hand through Light's hair, watching the chestnut locks in awe. It was always so soft to the touch, always beckoning him.

"I love you," L whispered.

Light bobbed his head absently, "love you too."

When L hadn't moved or stopped combing his hair, Light looked at him. Lines had formed under the god's eyes. He looked stretched thin. Light's brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly, "is there something you want to talk about?"

L stared at a discoloration on the sofa, his eyes trained on it intently. Light opened his mouth to ask again, when L pulled his hand away from his hair.

"L-?"

L forced a strained smile, moving away from the other.

"I'm fine," he croaked.


	6. Her Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has probably been my favorite to write so far just because I really like drama lmao

L soared to their old tree, a beautiful and large thing hiding a secret room below. He had Aphrodite would spend hours just talking and gossiping. It was a good place to hide from the heat or cold and to just spend time together. He really did miss that.

L dipped his wings downwards, landing at the tree's roots. They instantly parted, revealing the mouth of a tunnel and the old hangout. He wandered down, his wings tensing. Ever since he stopped coming, it had changed so much. Red candles littered all the nooks and crannies and the furniture had been replaced with more lavish items. He walked around in a daze, passing his hands over new tables and furnished marble floor. The style really did suit her.

As he traveled further in, he froze, his stomach gurgling. There was a large bed in the back with soft curtains, plush pillows and velvet sheets. He stared at it for what felt like the longest time until he felt a prickling of warmth, smelled a familiar sweet scent.

Turning, he glared at Aphrodite. At that replica of Persephone's face. L's brain was instantly thrown. It was the most unnerving sight. That feathery golden hair tied back to reveal tan skin and eyes swirling every green imaginable. She smiled innocently, tilting her head.

"So you do have a soft spot for human kids," she purred with a slight chuckle.

He rolled his eyes, forcing himself to look away, try not to focus on her. This wasn't Persephone... just a mask... he had to keep reminding himself.

"Would you have really killed that kid if I didn't show?"

"What do you think?"

He didn't answer.

"Whatever," he grumbled. L took a step away from her. Anything for distance, "you've caught my attention. Let me guess, you're going to sell another pitch? Why are you so invested in Hera's schemes anyway? What do you get out of it?"

Her eyes glittered. Instead of giving a straightforward answer, she moved towards him, much too close. L bit his lip. Would she even tell him her angle? _Probably not, she's too smart for that._

"I told you," she whispered, "if you help Hera, I could give you what you desire most... your queen."

L's lips twitched, baring his teeth, his voice low and venomous.

"You are not my queen," he seethed.

Her lips twitched upwards.

"But I could be a good replacement... you deny your heart, refuse to acknowledge that this is who you find the most beautiful," she took a step forward, her lips inches from his.

He swayed, his knees buckling. She even smelled like Nefeli, that sweet floral scent that he could drown in. L tried averting his eyes, but she gently touched his chin, forcing him to meet those unnaturally green irises. _A mask! A mask! Remember it's all a mask_!

"You go by L, right?" She leaned in, her lips ghosting over his, "L, you haven't given yourself the time to grieve."

"It's been thousands of years," he murmured, his fingers tingling with warmth. The same type of warmth Persephone used to radiate.

He had to get out, his throat was closing on him, making it impossible to breathe. Oh, no. He-he really couldn't breathe, was he having another panic attack? L clenched his hands, desperate for control again. She giggled.

"It hasn't even been 3,000 years since her death! How long were you with her?"

L's throat bobbed nervously. He tried to step away, but realized his back was hitting the table.

"Around 100,000."

"L."

His eyes misted, his voice raspy, "103,285."

Her fingers slid up the back of his scalp and he shuddered, remembering the feeling of Persephone's fingers. L held onto the table to stop his knees from buckling. **_Mask_**! But then again, Oh God, those eyes... was it even possible to replicate them?

"It hasn't been that long," her voice was smooth. L tried closing his eyes, but that made the illusion almost worse in a way, "In 3,000 years, you've lost two lovers and 35 children... you need a familiar face."

"But I love Light," he croaked.

Her eyes darted around his face, sliding her hand to his cheek. Against his will, L found himself nuzzling it, every part of his body _needing_ to kiss and taste and hold her.

"Please stop," his voice wavered, small and terrified, "it... it's not fair."

"Are you sure Light's not just the rebound?"

L was about to retort when those fingers outlined the shell of his ear. All that came out was a pained whine, the strength leaving his legs.

"I hate you," his voice was unsure though.

A small smile graced her lips.

"You don't have to love me. You can just pretend," her lips went an inch from his ear, "don't you want Nefeli back?"

Pretend? It felt like he was frozen when she pressed her warm, soft lips to his. L stared at her, Persephone's eyes capturing his. Persephone... Oh, Gods, she was right here, her lips on his... _No, it's not her_! But he returned the kiss, hesitantly opening his lips, his systems crashing together painfully.

She tasted like Persephone. He gasped, feeling her tongue run along his mouth. His hand was shaking as he tangled his fingers throughout her hair, the kiss making his stomach drop. All at once, the floodgates, all the progress he'd made over the years, the slight semblance of peace he'd made with her death... it was all gone...

His grip on her scalp tightened as tears managed to slide down his cheeks.

"Nefeli," he sobbed, wrapping his arms desperately around her, "oh, God, Nefeli."

L buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, inhaling her scent. Another cry racked his body at the familiar feeling of her curves pressed against him.

He could pretend, right?

It was easy... almost everything about her was Persephone.

He could have her back, couldn't he?

Even if it was just pretend?

_You can't betray Light!_

_No! What are you doing?!_

_Sto-_

He inhaled sharply when she palmed his quickly forming erection, her grip on his front soft. L threw back his head, moaning. Taking the opportunity, she attached her lips to his neck, languidly licking at his skin.

"Nefeli," he groaned, dragging his fingertips up her sides.

She squeaked in response, shifting her chiton to reveal her bare shoulders. L's pupils dilated, his body trembling. Leaning forward, she gently wiped at his face, cleaning away the tear stains.

"It's me," she smiled.

"It's... it's you..."

Hands exploring, they moved backwards towards the bed, the soft mattress spreading her golden hair like a halo. L felt his resolve crumbling. 

"L," She gasped, her voice hitched.

He was shaking, staring down at that face, his lips touching her skin.

"I've missed you so much," his voice cracked.

He made a strangled sound, his fingers ghosting over a beauty mark on her right breast... a beauty mark he hadn't even realized he'd missed. L traced it in awe, shivering at the way she arched into his touch, her moan sparking in his chest. Memories flooded, a line on her arm, small beauty marks peppering her stomach and the inside of her thigh. She'd died before cameras. Seeing every little mark fully restored shot L back to that time, made him feel like he was back in the past. 

Her eyes twinkled kindly and just for a moment, just for a night, L could fool himself into believing it was her.

* * *

_L was still riding high from his date with Persephone. They'd gone on a few more, each one more fun than the last. L was even considering standing up to the Pantheon and declaring that he didn't want to marry Eris. He'd made up his mind that he was going to propose to Persephone. L loved her... if she said no, he didn't want to be with anyone else, Eris or otherwise._

_He and Aphrodite were meeting at their usual hangout, a small village where a man was in love with the woman trying to kill him. Ever since being with Persephone, L didn't feel the same kind of excitement about returning to these narratives. He actually found himself feeling **sorry** for the humans. B-but these games were fine, right? It's not like he was being cruel... right?_

_The second he and Aphrodite saw each other, they knew their friendship was changed forever, if not destroyed. Her cheeks went a bright red, giving him a sad smile._

_"You don't see my true form anymore," there was a waver to her voice._

_L blinked, wincing. It was true. Her real form had been replaced with Persephone's visage._

_He took a step towards her, but her lip quivered, her eyes going glassy._

_"Congratulations," she murmured, turning on her heel, "it's very rare to find someone who can completely change my appearance."_

_L felt a pang, knowing he'd lost his friend. Someone who needed her real self to be seen... something he simply couldn't do anymore..._

_"Aphrodite, wait-"_

_But she'd already taken to the sky, not even looking back. L watched after her dejectedly._

_He tried smoothing things over, but now any time they were together, it was awkward. Neither could really look at the other. Aphrodite's arranged marriage to Hephaestus came to fruition and before L knew what was happening, she'd pulled away from him._

_He'd lost his friend._

* * *

He woke up, his arms wrapped around her abdomen and his body aching. L's eyes trained on that mess of hair around her head, the way her sleeping body rose and fell. It was like stepping into a dream, a hazy memory of light filtering through soft locks and making her skin glow, her beautiful laugh. God, he missed that laugh. L almost smiled, reaching out to touch her hair, but he paused... _that's what it is... a dream... none of this is real. None of it- wha-what am I doing?_

Pulling his hand away, his eyes dawned in horror.

"No," he breathed, his chest crushing.

_Oh no... what have I done? Light, I... oh, Gods._

Aphrodite shifted, twisting around and smiling sleepily at him.

"Morning," she sighed.

L didn't respond. Shrugging, she pecked his lips, but he didn't return it, his face conflicted.

"You... you manipulated me..."

"Oh please," she grumbled, "I didn't force you to do anything you didn't want to."

Her grin went mischievous, arching her body and rubbing it against his, "but for the record, I did enjoy that _quite_ a bit."

_How can I possibly look Light in the face? I'm disgusting._

L sidled away from her, slipping out of the covers. He started looking for his clothing, feeling much too naked and vulnerable. He just wanted to go home. Everything was hurting. Putting on his clothing was hard, his fingers were trembling so harshly that he couldn't focus.

Aphrodite bit at her lip, her eyes twisted in sympathy.

"L. You don't it think meant something?"

His chest heaved. L buried his face into his hands, disgust at himself rising in his mind. All he could see was Light's face, imagining the hurt and fresh betrayal.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Her expression flashed in desperation.

"I love you, and you love me but you won't acknowledge it... L, come on. We can rule the Underworld together. Hades and Persephone, just like how it should be."

Persephone... Persephone. _Persephone_ \- his eyes popped.

"Is that what this is about?" He breathed.

She sucked in a sharp breath, her body tensing as he slowly looked at her.

"'We can rule the Underworld together'?... All of this... it's to become the queen of the Underworld... isn't it?"

Aphrodite's eyes widened a fraction.

"No! I love you! Listen, L, Hera and I... we're going to take our power by force, but I didn't want to do that to you. I want to rule _with_ you."

He stared at her in disbelief, the air being sucked from his lungs. This was all about power. Nothing else. He was so-he was so stupid. Of course it was all about power.

"You're deluding yourself into thinking you love me."

"But I can be your queen!" She cried out desperately, "don't you want this? To wake up to this face every day?"

'This face'... Persephone's face... a face she stole... L shifted, taking a cautious step back.

"Stop wearing her face," he growled.

"I'll stop wearing it once your subconscious stops seeing her as the most beautiful thing in the universe."

He bit his thumb hard enough to illicit a light trickle of ichor.

"Stupid," he chastised himself, "how could I have been so _stupid?_!"

He was vaguely aware of her fingers sliding up his arms. L shuddered, wanting to both lean into and away. His entire body felt unsteady as he tried to put distance between himself and her. Sighing, he forced himself to look at her. She gazed back with doe eyes, the way her hair tangled around her face somehow making it even more beautiful. L's mouth was dry.

"You're not her... I'm sorry, Per-Aphrodite. I am so sorry... we can't have what you want. And you... you'll _never_ be the queen of the Underworld. I don't know what Hera promised, but don't believe her."

Her jaw set, but she simply stared at the ground as his wings snapped out of his shoulder blades. L hesitated, risking one last glance at her.

"Please... all I want is peace."

He pushed himself into the air.

* * *

L stopped in the Underworld's sky, looking down to see Light sleeping in the middle of the asphodel field. It was just something he liked to do, citing that the spirits were a calming presence and that the fields were quiet. L watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, his own twisting in guilt. Light looked so serene, so in-tune with his surroundings.

He was a monster.

Light would hate him.

Hell, he hated himself.

He didn't deserve Light...

Shrinking, L soared towards Persephone's garden, hoping that Demeter wasn't there. To his luck, she wasn't. He collapsed in front of Persephone's grave, his arms the only thing holding him up. Even sitting in front of a headstone, he felt immeasurably dirty. Every inch of him was itching, and all he could think about was how he needed to wash. He wrapped himself into a hug, looking at the grass covering her body.

"I don't deserve anything..." He gave a choked sob, holding the sides of his head, "I don't know what to do... please, just... help me. Show me the right way, I just," a wail ripped his throat before he could stop. It was hauntingly similar to the ones he let out the night of her death, "I just need some guidance."

Light was startled awake by the wail. It was an inhuman sound that sent goosebumps peppering his skin.

"L?"

Scrambling to his feet, he ran in the direction of the howl.

He found L sobbing in the garden, curled up on the ground and his wings sprawled pitifully. Light gaped, sliding to his knees and scooping up the other.

"What happened?" He smoothed the hair away from L's sweaty features.

L looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. Light had never seen that expression on him before! L, his calm, cool, collected L... looked so small and scared. He slowly, almost experimentally, touched Light's face, tracing his features.

"I love you so much. I don't understand it," he murmured, "I find you so incredibly beautiful... so why her?"

Light's nostrils flared worriedly.

"L, you're not making _sense_. I need you to talk to me."

Scared amber eyes silently pleaded with charcoal grey. Light's nose wrinkled, noticing a strange, sickly sweet smell coming from the other. It was overwhelming, masking L's usual scent.

L's throat went tight around him. He combed his fingers through Light's hair, his face falling.

"Light... I-I have to tell you something... B-but first I need a shower."


	7. Division

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's an italicized section that's full of warnings. Sexual humiliation, public humiliation, slut shaming, trauma. Little section is short but potent lmao

Light paced in their room anxiously, his mind absolute racing. L had been in the shower for almost an hour now. He was tempted to go in, but he settled for knocking on the door.

"I'll be out soon," the voice replied.

Inside the shower, L was scrubbing himself raw. But no matter what he used, no matter how hard he scrubbed, he couldn't get rid of that sickly sweet smell. _No, wear your filth. You don't deserve to be clean_. He slid to the floor, hanging his head. Ever since he entered the shower, he'd been trying to figure ways how to tell Light. What to say and do. He was definitely going to tell him. This was something that Light had a right to know. But how... how... L sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. His sopping hair fell forward, drenched and soaked against the nape of his neck.

Everything was so fucked up.

Gathering what little remained of his courage, he exited the bathroom, not meeting Light's eyes. The other surged forward, enveloping L in a hug and that... that made it so much worse. It was the kind of hug that told so many things and that you could get lost in forever. It was intoxicating, could L really put that in jeopardy? L rested his chin on Light's shoulder, feeling the warmth from the other's body.

"L, this isn't healthy," Light implored, "you can't just keep everything so close to your chest... of course your privacy is important, but... you're scaring me."

L closed his eyes. Light always smelled fresh. Not like flowers necessarily, but a field, a soothing scent that made L's skin tingle and prickle. He slowly slid his fingers up Light's back, feeling the outlined muscles underneath his shirt, his strong bones shifting and rolling beneath his fingertips. It'd be so easy not to tell him... to pretend that everything was okay. Everything could be okay again, right? 

Cupping Light's face, he looked into those amber eyes, his throat closing on him. His resolve was crumpling, he could feel it. The words tumbled out before he could talk himself out of it, blunt yet brutally honest.

"I slept with Aphrodite."

The air froze.

Light stared at him. It seemed that it didn't register at first. He hesitated, his face twitching. Then it sank in.

"W-what? Y-you..." He sucked in a breath, fresh hurt and betrayal burning in his eyes, "you... why would you... no. You're lying."

It felt like there was cotton in L's mouth. His eyes went to the floor, shame flickering across his features. Light stepped away from the embrace in a daze, taking away his body heat and leaving L shivering.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Light. Aphrodite. She appears as Persephone to me... and I let it finally break down my walls. All I could think about was how much I missed her and she promised I could have Persephone again and... I'm so sorry. Light, I am _so_ sorry."

Light couldn't move. His entire body was numb. _Is this real_?

"D-Do you love her?"

"No," L replied instantly, "I don't love her."

Light couldn't even think of what to say. His eyes went to his hands. There were so many turbulent emotions that he didn't know where to begin... L had slept with someone else because he missed her... his eyes widened, his voice coming out in barely a breath.

"Am I a replacement?"

That made L's eyes snap in his direction.

"What?"

Light's jaw squared, his voice coming more confident, a new spark of anger and bitterness igniting in his stomach.

"Am I a replacement for Persephone? Am I your rebound?"

L's eyes glistened.

"No," he croaked, "you're not that at all! I love you... I love you so much, Light. I'd do _anything_ for you... but I still love both of you."

A part of Light knew that the next question was cruel, but he didn't care, the anger clouding his vision.

"Then if she were here now, and you had to choose between the two of us, who would you pick?"

L's mouth fell open, stunned. He looked like he'd been kicked, the very thought terrifying. His lip quivered.

"That's not fair."

"Answer the damn question."

L couldn't.

It felt like Light had been punched. _Why isn't he answering? **Why is he just standing there?! ANSWER**_.

The look on L's face said it all. He couldn't answer the question. And if he could, not in the way Light wanted. He knew on a certain level that it was an impossible question to expect L to answer, but on another... he slung the bag over his shoulder, stalking past L and throwing open the door. Aello was down the hall, talking avidly with the harpies.

"Get the chariot ready," Light called, trying to keep his voice steady "I'm leaving."

Aello blinked, nodding rapidly. The harpies sensed the air too and left along with her.

L stood dejectedly in the doorway, his face red and tears sliding down his cheeks. The air had been sucked out of his lungs and it felt like he was losing everything he loved.

"Please, Light," he begged, "please, don't go. Light-"

He tried reaching out to Light, but the other pulled himself away.

"I need time," Light snapped, avoiding looking at him, "I-I just need some fucking time."

L pitched forward, hanging his head.

 _No, no, no please don't leave_!

"I love you," he sobbed, "I-I love you, Light, you have to understand that! Please, Light, let's just talk-"

Light didn't look at him.

When the chariot was ready, he left, glancing behind as the palace started fading from view. As the chariot moved through the fields, the entire situation suddenly became _real_. L had slept with someone else... Light covered his mouth, trying to calm himself... _L slept with someone else. I'm not good enough. I'm not his first choice_. Sniffing, Light wiped at his cheeks. No, there'd be time for that later. Right now, he just had to-he just had to **_go_**.

L stood on the balcony, watching him go. The god considered using his wings, try to talk to Light, but he stopped himself. _I don't deserve forgiveness_. He watched the chariot disappear into the distance, a small dot. Drawing away from the balcony, L looked around their room, lost and confused. Light was gone... and he had no one to blame but himself. L slumped in the middle of the room, never having felt so alone before. He curled up on the floor, wrapping his large wings around himself and wishing he could just disappear. That the horrible feelings would finally just take him.

The chariot could travel anywhere in a timely fashion. There weren't many places Light could go where there were people who knew and cared for him, but there was one place. He stood in front of Wammy's House for Gifted Orphans, his eyes trained on the old wood. Quillish's life-work, the orphans he helped, everything he did. The only person there who knew of him and Hades was Roger.

Roger opened the door, taking in the other's disheveled appearance. Light swallowed. In a way, it felt like he didn't belong here. He didn't have what L and Quillish did... _but he was still my son_! Light inhaled slowly, searching Roger's face.

"I didn't know where else to go... I need a place to stay," he whimpered.

* * *

The rumor mill in the palace soon reached Demeter. When she heard what has happened, she raced over to L, finding him still curled up on the floor, hidden beneath his wings. Demeter winced, chewing on her lip.

"Lysander-"

"How could I be so stupid? How could I just-"

L tightened his wings around himself, his face hidden from view. Demeter heart softened as she knelt in front of him, gently pulling the wings away. He looked like a scared child, his eyes red and tear stains on his cheeks. L avoided looking at her, his gaze trained on the ground. Reaching forward, she tenderly touched his chin.

"You made a mistake," she whispered.

Pure self-loathing shone through his features, so intense that it even took away Demeter's breath.

"I destroyed what we had! Light's sacrifice was in vain! I swore I'd protect his new self, that even if we didn't fall in love, I'd stand by him... and all I ended up doing was hurting him. _That was me_!"

She licked at her lip, wanting to help but uncertain how to. Demeter reached forward, but L shrank back, hanging onto his scalp.

"Go away."

Demeter blinked, her face falling.

"L."

"I said go away," his voice cracked.

"You don't want to be alone right now-"

"I don't care!" He cried out, "okay? Yes, Demeter. I want to be alone right now. I don't care about my 'mental health' or any of that shit. I just want to feel bad," his voice lowered to a whisper, "and I don't want to drag you down too. Everyone I love gets hurt in one way or another."

He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please... go before you get hurt."

Demeter didn't know what to say. He was practically begging. She slowly stood, fiddling with the hem of her dress. She supposed she could stay with the dryads. They were nature-lovers who would accept her with open arms.

"If you need me-"

"I know how to contact the dryads," L gave a pained yet grateful smile.

She hesitated. As she moved for the door, she looked at him, searching yet failing to find comforting words.

"If it makes you feel any better, um, I'm pretty sure all the gods cheat on each other at some point."

Demeter hissed, knowing it was _not_ the right thing to say. It was probably the goddamn _worst_ thing to say. _Wow, that was dumb. Nice going, Demeter. **Wooow**_.

L understood that the words were meant to be comforting, though. Just so she wouldn't feel guilty, he gave a weak smile, tiredly massaging his temple.

"Yeah," he gave a humorless laugh, "that is what we seem to be best at."

She started to leave when he called out.

"Demeter?"

"Yes?" She asked hopefully.

He was staring distantly at the wall.

"Do you think we're immortal to make each other suffer for eternity? A Hell of our own making?"

Demeter crossed her arms.

"Like you said, of our own making. We have control over that, Lysander. It only becomes Hell if you let the years weather you down. I know it doesn't feel like it at the moment, but you are a _good_ person. A loving person. Light will see that. He'll understand that you made a mistake. And then you'll have the chance to make your own paradise."

He highly doubted that could happen. But he didn't respond, just watching her go.

And suddenly he was alone.

* * *

Aphrodite tilted her wings, the roof meeting her feet. She preened her long, white feathers, quickly swiping at her eyes in the process. She was ashamed to say that sex with L was everything she'd anticipated it'd be. His skin cold yet offsetting the heat of his actions, the taste of death not unpleasant as she thought it'd be. No, his mouth had a bit of a bittersweet flavor. Maybe that's why he was so enthralled by sugar, it tipped the natural taste of his mouth.

She waited for what felt like forever before she saw a peacock flying in the distance, the moon reflecting brilliantly off its feathers. Aphrodite tensed, watching it land on the roof beside her and morph into Hera, her dark blue hair tied up in a tight bun. Hera turned frighteningly cold and calculated golden eyes in her direction, cocking her head.

"You look miserable," she snickered.

When Aphrodite didn't answer, the old queen scoffed.

"So I take it you trying to win his heart by yourself didn't work? Big shock," she added sarcastically, "I totally believed he'd drop his marriage on a dime to be with you. My plan, now."

"I don't want to hurt him!" There was a note of desperation in her voice.

Hera's eyes narrowed, a terrifying sight that made Aphrodite want to disappear.

"Dove, are you going soft?"

Aphrodite stiffened, but she didn't dare meet her queen's gaze. Hera grasped her chin, forcing Aphrodite to look up. There was pure hatred in the woman's eyes, a kind of hatred that was both hot and cold. Hera's voice came out a low growl.

"Hades must pay. He just stood by and refused to help while Zeus, _my husband_ , was brutally murdered. And then he refused to take a side when Eris claimed Olympus' throne and forced me out. He'd destroyed my life and with or without you, I'm getting rid of him. Now Dove, you have two options. You can either run away and not involve yourself in the conflict... or you can help me. Once I rule Olympus, I'll make you the official ruler of the Underworld, you'll be the new Hades. Lysander's heart will be yours. You'll have everything you've ever wanted. You won't have to worry about humiliation or disrespect anymore."

No more humiliation...

_Aphrodite hadn't been happy in her arranged marriage with Hephaestus... one could even say she was depressed and lonely. So she found solace in Ares... it wasn't anything serious or because of love. It was just that she felt miserable and with her good looks, she could get any fuck she wanted._

_But somehow, Hephaestus found out. He wanted to humiliate her, make her regret ever existing, and he found a Hell of a way._

_A net. One minute, Ares was thrusting deep inside of her, the pleasure mounting as she scrabbled at the bed, her moans coming out in breathy gasps, his fingers digging into her hips, washing away the pain. And the next, a net was sprung from bed, crushing them together. At first, Aphrodite was scared and confused. They were so smooshed that Ares was stuck inside of her, and couldn't get out, no matter how hard he struggled... Helios lit them up with the sun's rays to put them on display for all the gods._

_The humiliation was burning. Every god in the Pantheon watching them and laughing, their voices shrill and mocking. Aphrodite tried covering herself, but it barely helped. Ares was hot from embarrassment._

_"I-it wasn't my fault! S-she bewitched me!"_

_Aphrodite's mouth fell open as the gods took his side, calling her names like **whore, adulterer, witch.** That it would be a triumph if Hephaestus 'overcame' her and divorced her. Tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. And_ _then she saw L. He wasn't jeering like the rest of the crowd, but he was looking on in a stunned silence._

_She knew all he saw was his newly wedded wife's body and face trapped in sex, on display even if no one else saw Persephone. But he did. He saw Persephone. An entirely new wave of shame rose up in her stomach. They locked eyes and he started, moving forward to help her. But she didn't want his pity. She didn't want him to see her like this. So she shrieked at him, swiping and almost cutting him with her nails. He easily jumped back, but the event only brought a fresh wave of laughter from the onlookers._

_When she was finally released, L tried to find her, but she grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against a tree. Of course he couldn't die by such an action, but L watched her with large eyes, shining with worry._

_"Aphrod-"_

_"Shut up!" She snarled, her lips twitching, "I don't want to talk to you! If I see your face again, I'll pretend I am Persephone, you hear me? You won't know who you're fucking and then your new marriage will be **destroyed**! I'll poison your love, Lysander."_

_L scanned her, reaching out._

_"You're a good person. You wouldn't-"_

_"Oh? Don't think I would?"_

_She crashed lips with his and he squeaked, squirming in her grasp. Aphrodite closed her eyes, the physical contact letting her know exactly how Persephone kissed him, the little flicks of her tongue that drove him crazy. A perfect imitation of Persephone's kiss. One of her cursed 'abilities'._

_For just a second, L melted into it, his gaze flickering in absolute confusion, his hands sliding up her back. She pressed him against the tree, her fingertips on the side of his neck telling her that he loved it when Persephone sucked there. Lowering her mouth, she attached her lips, puckering them perfectly, exactly how he liked it. As if they'd been doing this for years. L hissed out, holding onto the back of her scalp. His eyes popped though as he abruptly pulled away, swiping at his mouth and wiping his neck._

_"What the fuck was that?" He gasped._

_Aphrodite sneered._

_"That's not the only thing from Persephone I can imitate." Her lips ghosted an inch above his, delighting in his trembling, "Come here, Lysander. Let me bewitch you. You'll never feel secure knowing whether you're in bed with her or me. The next time you're making love to her, I hope I cross your mind, **sweetheart**."_

_L made an indecipherable sound, his face somehow paler. Aphrodite faltered. She'd never seen that look on his face before. Terror. Of **her**. Wow. The King of the Underworld was terrified of her. It was both a gratifying and horrible feeling. _

_His eyes misted. This time he didn't argue, opting to just fly away. As he went, she shrieked viciously after him._

_"Stay away from me!"_

Aphrodite swallowed, picking at her palm.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"We already tried it your way," Hera snarled, "he doesn't love you. He won't join us voluntarily. Dove, if there's something you want, you need to be able to _take it_... or are you too weak?"

Aphrodite's gaze hardened.

"I'm not weak," her voice was filled with a dark, bitter venom.

Hera's lips twitched upwards. She held up a small vial full of ichor. Aphrodite's breathing quickened, her own ichor roaring in her ears.

"Then take what you want," Hera whispered, pressing the vial into Aphrodite's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering or don't know, the part of Hephaestus, Ares and Aphrodite with the net is an actual story from the myths. IDK, I've always felt really bad for Aphrodite, even if she was cheating on Hephaestus. Like, damn, y'know?


	8. Coping

Light slumped out of the spare guest room, dragging himself down the staircase. Linda was the only one in the kitchen, eating some midnight cereal. Light almost paused seeing her. She was the oldest one in the orphanage at 17.

She glanced up in surprise, not having seen Light the entire day.

Wordlessly, he shuffled over to the fridge and took out the entire carton of orange juice, tipping it back into his mouth. Linda winced. He didn't even look at her, opting to just chug the juice until he tossed the carton into the garbage.

"Have you actually had anything to eat?" She asked curiously.

He smacked his lips, pursing them. Digging back into the fridge, he piled a mountain of soda cans into his arms, crossing over and grabbing a bag of potato chips from the counter.

"I had a grape earlier."

She opened her mouth, but he didn't stick around to listen, already making his way back to bed.

He was about to pass a window when he heard a voice hissing up.

"Psst! Linda! Linds!"

Light stuck his head out of the window, his eyes widening. Aphrodite's kid, Matt, was on the grass, holding a teddy bear. They made eye contact and Matt's face went a bright red.

"You're not Linda," he murmured lamely, his brain at a loss.

Light gave him a cynical expression. He tossed down a soda can, watching it bounce uselessly.

"Take it from me, Kid. Love's pointless," Light growled.

Matt stared at him. Instead of waiting for a response, Light kept throwing soda cans. He didn't do it with the intent to hurt, he just wanted to feel something, anything, leaving his hands. The more he dropped down, the angrier he felt, a dark fury rising up his chest.

"You fucking- spend thousands of years with someone-"

"Sir?"

"And they just turn the fuck around-"

"Uh, Light, was it?"

" _And they fuck some bimbo who can't choose what goddamn face she fucking wants!_ "

" **Light!** "

"What!" He snarled.

Light froze, seeing that the soda cans had burst and had completely drenched the poor kid in sticky, sweet liquid. Matt shifted nervously, not looking at the other in the eye. His voice came out quiet.

"Aphrodite can't know I left the palace..."

Light faltered, instant regret flooding his system.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Come inside, I'll help you clean your clothing."

Matt seemed like an awkward kid slowly gazing around the old manor. Light hesitated, helping him with his jacket. Linda wandered out of the kitchen. She glanced between him and Light, scurrying away. Matt's face fell slightly.

"It's okay... I told her not to let anyone know we were in a relationship," he whispered.

Light's features twisted in sympathy.

"Aphrodite's that strict, huh? Does she hurt you in any way?"

Matt's eyes flickered over the man. Light winced, realizing that if she was, this kid wouldn't just tell a stranger. As he expected, Matt rolled his shoulders.

"I mean, she's the closest thing to a mom I know," he laughed slightly. Light could tell it was fake. Forced. Practiced.

Avoiding Light's intense gaze, Matt stepped into the middle of the common room, his heart skipping. Aphrodite always told him that orphanages were a living Hell. And he knew that was true to a certain degree, but this one... this one seemed... nice... it was beautiful, that was for sure.

Light glanced down to see Matt's pants soaked. Before he got a chance to drip all over the antique carpet, Light motioned to the laundry room.

"Go wash your pants, I'm sure I can find an extra pair somewhere around here."

Matt silently obeyed, scratching at his scalp. Sighing, Light went into the guest room, opening the closet. It was full of L's spare clothing... he used to visit at least once a week. Light's chest dropped on him, feeling the soft jeans between his fingers. God, he'd tease L all the time about them. Of course he didn't mean malice, but Light always took pride in his appearance. The fact that L didn't was equal parts infuriating and adorable. Light numbly knocked on the laundry door, closing his eyes as he slipped the jeans into Matt's outstretched hand.

Clearing his throat, Light leaned against the wall, waiting for Matt to finish. He strolled confidently out of the room, making Light snort.

"How the Hell did you make those ugly jeans work?" Light chuckled.

Matt's cheeks blossomed red. He shrugged helplessly, tossing back his rugged red hair.

"What can I say? I'm just that good... you're uh, you're Hades' husband, right?"

Light's lips tightened.

"Right now, 'husband' is a very strong term."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

Light tilted his head, "why are you sorry?"

Matt didn't say anything right away, twisting his shirt nervously.

"I don't know... whenever something goes wrong for Mistress, she yells until someone apologizes. It just- it just seems like the right thing to do."

Light rose his thumb to his lips before catching himself. Another damn habit of L's he'd picked up. If he wasn't careful, his fingertips would be calloused beyond repair. But Matt... he couldn't deny that this _was_ interesting. He was still hopelessly clueless about Aphrodite. _Besides the fact that she's two-timing, home-wrecking bitch_.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Matt scratched at his arms.

"Not... really..."

"Okay, we don't have to... You look like someone who enjoys playing video games," Light smirked.

The boy stammered in uncertainty.

"Sir, I'm not going to tell you anything about Mistress."

Light laughed shrilly, stumbling towards his room.

"Kid, I already asked if you wanted to unload your baggage, you said no. I found out my husband cheated on me two days ago, I don't give a shit what you feel like sharing, it's my turn now. How old are you?"

Stunned, Matt gaped.

"16, sir."

Light considered, tapping his chin.

"Alright! We're going by Italy drinking age! Le's go."

"But I'm a minor sir."

"No perché siamo in Italia, buon signore. E non chiamarmi signore. Mi chiamo Light."

Matt cursed under his breath, trying to remember his language lessons. Aphrodite had taught the three of them French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, English and Japanese. _No because we are in Italy, good sir. And don't call me sir. My name's Light_. Matt straightened.

"I was always taught to respect the gods, Sir."

Light scoffed, searching and finding a bottle of beer.

"I'm not a god, Kid," he snarked bitterly, "I'm just a fucking glorified sex toy with an endless battery life. I don't even know if I can regenerate! For all I know, immortality is my only goddamn power."

"You shouldn't tell me that! If Aphrodite asks-"

The older man burst out cackling, pouring himself a glass.

"You think I give a flying shit what Aphrodite asks or wants or does? You know what? I _want_ her to ask you. And when she does, you tell her from me that she can-"

Matt's eyes widened, grateful for Roger suddenly deciding to vacuum the hallway right outside. He read Light's lips though, his eyes practically bugging out. He wasn't even sure if _Mello_ had such an... enriched... vocabulary.

Roger left as Light deflated.

"Light, I really ought to-"

"Do you want to play video games and hear me rant about my ex-husband or not?"

"Ex-husband?"

"Look, okay, I don't know what we are... but I don't want to be alone right now... please, Matt."

They stared at each other, Light's eyes begging. He just needed someone to listen, someone who he could just dump all his thoughts on.

The boy gave a gentle smile, green eyes twinkling.

"You know, I've always wanted to visit Italy."

* * *

L stared at the fireplace, deep lines under his eyes and his face torn. Was it better to go after Light? Or to give him some time? He suspected he'd gone to stay at the orphanage. Just like that, another fresh wave of pain. So much loss over such a short of time... his Queen, dozens of children, the first Light, Gods what was wrong with him?

He felt a familiar prickling of warmth and curled up into a tighter ball, trying not to show weakness but failing miserably. _Please, no. I'm begging you. Please, please_ -

"L."

"Why won't you just go _away_ ," he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Aphrodite crossed her arms, watching him. They were quiet for what felt like forever until L picked up his head.

"I want Light..."

The admission made his chest twist. He'd give anything see him. For Light to hold him. Aphrodite stepped around, crouching in front of him. He looked at her, his heart aching.

"I want to move on," his voice was so soft that he almost didn't recognize it, "why won't you let me move on?"

Aphrodite's eyes flickered over him, a flash of regret on her features. She faltered, her fingers trembling.

"B-but Light's gone! You need a queen, who better?"

"Aphrodite-"

He gasped when she ever so softly touched his jawline, moving close. His heart skipped, his pulse pounding. L turned his head slightly, smelling the flowers emanating from her skin.

"So, what? You didn't like it?" She whispered seductively, her breath tickling his ear.

L shuddered, his voice hitching when her fingers glided down his neck, her digits so gentle that it was hard to believe. He barely even registered that he'd shifted, his legs slowly sliding out. She pressed closer, her knee sneaking between his legs and adding just the slightest bit of friction to his crotch. L tipped his head back, throat bobbing. Her tongue was quick enough to flick along his exposed throat, sending his thoughts into disarray.

"You didn't like it when your body was on top of mine? The heavy air that took your breath away?" She dragged her nails along the soft part of his throat, making him whine, "I know you liked the taste of me," she chuckled, "you wouldn't stop licking and biting me all night."

She took the lobe of his ear in between her teeth, tenderly rolling it, "it's a shame," she breathed, her fingers traveling lower, towards his chest, "I could make love to you forever. Just you and me, skin to skin, where the world can't hurt us. You can do anything you want to me."

He closed his eyes, just feelings those fingers skimming his chest, sliding towards his abdomen. His nerves were going haywire, his pulse quickening and producing a restlessness just underneath his skin. It had felt nice just putting all his problems in the corner, just losing himself to Aphrodite's body. Something to numb the pain.

_It felt like it did when Persephone died and Light took away the pain with sex._

That made his eyes pop open.

_Holy shit._

It felt... exactly... like it did that first time he and Light had sex with each other.

 ** _"It won't stop hurting... but I can make the pain temporarily go away..."_** That's what the old Light had said, had manipulated him to believe.

_It's a coping mechanism... I'm in pain and Light twisted me into making sex my coping mechanism... holy shit..._

He blinked, looking at Aphrodite, her lips on his neck. His nostrils flared. Yeah... she may have been wearing Persephone's face, but her actions... they were purely the old Light's. The manipulation, the power-lust, capitalizing on Persephone's death...

Two dead lovers rolled into one. He almost laughed dryly. How fucking ironic.

Against his aching body, his now strained erection and every nerve begging him to take her, L shook his head, pulling his knees up, forcing Aphrodite to withdraw. He rested his chin on his knee.

"No," he rasped, "Aphrodite... I don't want you. You're not Persephone."

Her eyes misted.

"Please, L... choose me. You know I'm a proud person, I've never begged for anything. I'm begging you now, please choose me."

They locked eyes, a myriad of things passing between them. Aphrodite's breath caught, thinking she may have gotten through to him. But her heart froze when he leaned in.

"I can't love you. I'll never know if it's you or her who I'm loving and I can't do that for a second time, much less a thousand years. Aphrodite. It. Will not. Happen... I don't love you. And quite honestly, right now, I don't even _like_ you."

The only sound was the crackling fire. Aphrodite's throat bobbed. She realized that it was the truth. He'd never love her on his own. It just wasn't possible. She squeezed her eyes shut, Hera's words revolving in her mind. Power and fake love... or nothing and her soul would remain intact? If she walked away, she could still say she was a good enough person, still terrible but not despicable. It was almost tempting... but the thousands of years swirled in her brain, arranged marriages, people using her for what they wanted, seen as a weak and vain goddess.

No. She wanted a kingdom. She wanted power and respect.

Her eyes opened.

Who needed a soul, anyway?

"It's a shame," she murmured, "I really did like you... I would've loved to be your queen. It would've been a win-win situation... but I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

L's eyes flickered in confusion. Before he could ask, she whipped out a small spray bottle, spritzing his face. L gasped, reeling back and blinking rapidly.

"The fuck?!"

Aphrodite stood slowly, her gaze cold.

"Like I said, Hera and I need you to depose of Eris. The plan was that I'd get to be your queen while she became the ruler of Olympus. And I will do that. I will be the Queen of the Underworld with or without you."

L was breathing heavily, his eyes burning. He tried standing, but the strength was sapped out of his legs as he crumpled, his wings sagging uselessly. Shaking his head, he roared.

" ** _What did you do to me_**?!"

Aphrodite stepped over to the fire, dowsing water on the logs. He was choking, scratching at his face.

"Light!" He shrieked, trying to crawl.

Warm amber eyes played in his brain, Light's fresh scent, the way they'd always tease each other about their sense of fashion. L wanted that back! He needed to-he needed to-

" ** _Light!_** "

Aphrodite sighed, her eyes merciless.

"Interesting, no? It was Hera's idea. She hypothesized that if Eris' ichor had the power to kill other gods, then perhaps all of our ichor had some kind of power over each other. And what if we could mix different ichor to get desired results?"

L was moaning, sliding his hand over the carpet, trying to reach out to the balcony, his vision blurred. As if Light would materialize there. There was a pain in his chest, intense and similar to the day Light had stolen his powers.

_Keep her talking. Figure a way out._

"Ichor?" He rasped, curling in on himself.

"Hm, yes. This little vial... 25% of the concoction comes from Hera, meant to inspire loyalty. We stole some blood from Hypnos and then... me," her voice went to a serpentine hiss, "you won't be able to get enough of me, L."

He let out a whimper, his thoughts clouding over.

 ** _I'm sorry, Light, I'm sorry... Lig_** \- L collapsed, staring at the ground. Maybe he deserved this... maybe this was his punishment... his eyes closed, allowing himself to get dragged under all the pain and misery he'd been feeling for days.

Maybe with any luck, he'd drown in it.

Aphrodite's nostrils flared. Did it work? It had on all the immortal creatures they tested, but this was different. He was one of the most powerful gods in the Pantheon. Would the mixture work? She held her breath, surprised to find that a part of her hoped it wouldn't. That he'd just wake up furious and scream at her.

His eyes opened slowly, glazed over red.

Aphrodite stood over him, wincing as he dazedly stood, looking around lost and confused. His eyes met hers, a gentle smile crossing his lips. Pure adoration shone through his features.

"Aphrodite... I love you," he sighed, reaching out for her.

She shook her head. No, she'd do many things, but sex with someone who had no free will was not one. She snapped her fingers and he instantly went quiet. Aphrodite blinked, trying to get over the guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"You're going to help Hera and I take over Olympus and then crown me the sole ruler of the Underworld. You'll be by my side for the rest of your life, tending to my every need and whim."

L tilted his head, nodding rapidly. He closed the distance between them, kissing her desperately. Aphrodite sighed. Okay, maybe kisses. She could at least accept kisses. It was passionate and needy, his hands spreading up her arms. Aphrodite had to stop herself from getting swept up in the intensity. His long fingers had just slipped her dress down her shoulder when she stepped away.

"No."

He whined, but obeyed, watching her adoringly. Aphrodite swallowed the lump in her throat. _Don't be sentimental. This isn't L. Just a drone. A pet_. Yes, that's how she had to think about it. She wasn't sure if she could stand thinking about the situation any other way.

"Come," she commanded, "we're going to Olympus."

L slid to his knees and grabbed her hand, kissing it fervently.

"I'll cage Eris like an animal just for you," he declared, a dreamy grin on his thin lips.


	9. The Storm

Eris sat on the throne, listening to a minor god's complaints, trying not to roll her eyes. Gods, they could be so petty. Hermes rushed into Olympus' large golden halls, his face red with running. She straightened, but before she could ask what had happened, three figures appeared at the edge of the long hall... Hera, Aphrodite, and... Eris froze.

There was a collar around L's throat, connected to a chain which Aphrodite was holding. Eris stiffened, alarms sounding in her head. He lumbered behind Aphrodite, his eyes glazed over red.

Hera strolled to the front, her golden eyes glittering dangerously.

"Eris," she purred. Her voice lowered threateningly, "I fear to inform you that you're in my chair."

Eris couldn't tear her eyes away from L. His eyes were empty... hollow. Ignoring Hera, she motioned to L, trying to speak directly to him.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, his eyes trained on the floor. Aphrodite giggled, combing her fingers through his hair. His eyes slipped shut, mouth falling open in pleasure at just the slightest touch. L leaned into her touch, nuzzling her palm. Eris' eyes widened, hearing him... _purring_... Aphrodite answered Eris for him.

"Nothing's wrong, Dear. As long as you do what Hera says."

Eris bristled, glancing between the two goddesses, her fingers twitching.

"What did you do to L?" She breathed, slowly standing. She was so stunned that she moved forward, forgetting her staff, the powerful artifact leaning against the throne.

Eris tried her best not to interact with him, especially with the whole 'cajoling his lover to kill his wife' thing, but she _did_ care about him. And in her eyes, the thing nuzzling and purring to Aphrodite was not him.

Hera's lips curled nastily.

"Don't focus on him... you have yourself to worry about."

Eris licked at her lips. In response to her new adrenaline, the walls and floor curled and twisted chaotically, roiling in crazy, unpredictable patterns. She gave a dry laugh.

"Me? Worried? Please... Hera, you have no power here."

The former queen's lips twitched.

"I don't... but he does. Give up the throne and we won't hurt you while we chain you up."

The ruler of Olympus scoffed, snapping out large batty wings, the skin leathery and smooth. She'd been imprisoned for tens of thousands of years. There were many things she wouldn't mind redoing, many moments in time she'd like to relive. But, never. Never again would she be locked up in solitary confinement.

She'd rather die. And that was impossible seeing as she was the one with the killing power.

Eris let out an awe-inspiring screech, a mixture between a bat and a bird, animalistic, feral and menacing.

Hera smirked.

"Dove?"

Aphrodite nodded. Calmly, she unhooked the chain from L's collar. He barely seemed to notice, his eyes trained lovingly on Aphrodite.

"Hades... chain her up at any cost. Tear out her wings and throat if you have to."

Eris' eyes popped.

L's eyes went pure black, hiding the whites of his eyeballs. His entire body cracked, his limbs going more jagged and beastly. His teeth went razor-sharp, curving inwards into hooks. Eris bit back a scream as L shot forward, his wings jutting out so violently that they made a _crack_.

She dove out of the way, watching in horror as he collided and slashed up her throne, his gaze snapping in her direction. Her heart skipped, fear shooting up her spine.

He let out a snarl, bounding towards her. Breathing heavily, Eris shook her head.

"Hade-Lysander! I don't want to fight you!"

Aphrodite cackled.

"That's a shame, because he really wants to fight _you_. Don't you, Darling?"

The thing posing as L chirruped, his chest quivering at the pet-name. Eris' arms trembled. No... she refused... she couldn't! After all the pain she'd put him through, how could she possibly hurt him? Fight him? Or worst yet, if her ichor went into his eyes or a wound, she'd end up killing him! _Where's Light? What happened to him?! I need to find him!_ Turning, she flew towards the entrance, her heart pounding, acutely aware that L was right on her tail, long sword-like talons extended.

She broke out into the cool night air, the other gods of the skies watching in interest. They understood that this was Hera's challenge for the throne... her champion. They wouldn't interfere or help. Eris hadn't gotten far when she felt those talons slash through her wings, dragging through the thin skin.

They lit up in pain, a fire coursing through her nerves. Eris screamed, watching ichor gush down her back and pool off, falling to the ground below. L latched onto her wings, tearing through them as if they were paper, sinking his teeth into her shoulder and ripping out chunks of flesh.

Eris sobbed, turning and bucking, doing anything she could to throw him off. There was ichor everywhere, caking her hair, running down her body, spurting out of her wounds. L's teeth found their way to the nape of her neck, threatening to snap her spinal cord. Eris' survival instincts finally overrode her refusal to hurt him and she threw him off, sending him sprawling in the sky.

Eris whirled, her eyes shining in regret. Her body was shaking, ready to sink and pass out, every fiber begging for the time to regenerate. The clouds held her up though, chaotic in all their roiling lightning and thunder. Otherwise... her wings were absolutely shredded. It'd take a couple of days for those to come back. She stumbled on the cloud, the thunder deafening and promising a storm for the world below. L quickly righted himself, disappearing among the storm. Eris' breath hitched. His large black wings and ebony hair blended in with the darkness.

She tensed, listening for something. Anything to indicate where he was. The only thing she heard was the gentle flapping of wings, so quiet and faint that it was impossible to tell where they were coming from. Eris shuddered, her vision from ichor-loss blurring. Everything ached, a dull pain. Wouldn't it be so nice just to take a nap? All she had to do was close her eyes... Eris grunted, forcing herself to stay awake. There'd be plenty of time for that later.

A bolt of lightning lit up the clouds, sending the hairs on her arm standing with electricity. The lightning was the only reason she saw him. L was shooting towards her, his face twisted in fury and some sick pleasure.

"I'll tear you apart for my love!" He cried out with a high-pitched laugh that didn't suit his usual monotone.

There was something about his eyes... crazed and lustful, wild yet... soulless... yes. That was the word. For an Olympian, L had such a gentle soul. Fire and ice but with a person who was always trying to better himself. It was one of his greatest qualities... And she couldn't see it.

She couldn't see his soul.

"I'm sorry, L," she whispered, focusing on the air around her.

The wind went chaotic, howling and writhing. L gasped as he was swept up in it, his wings twisting and unable to readjust themselves. He roared, scratching at the air and violently convulsing, snapping his jaws at nothing. Eris' eyes glistened, a deeper sadness than she would've expected.

This... this was an animal, not even capable of thinking for himself... L screamed as the wind turned into a vortex, a tornado for the people on Earth, swirling and battering him mercilessly.

Eris stumbled, unable to keep herself upright anymore. As she tumbled through the sky, the only thing she could think was ' _Light_ ' before hitting the ocean, the water surrounding her, her ichor leaking and surrounding her in a cloud of gold.

Poseidon watched her in interest, being careful to stay clear of her ichor. Eris' eyelids fluttered, her hair and dress billowing around her. He chewed on his lip, shaking his head. He saw her and Hades' fight all the way from down here... something told him Hades was being influenced in some way. He'd never really cared about him before. The little dude was bony, weird, and just plain weak. But... Hades was really all he had. His kingdom was so damn polluted that Hera didn't even care about taking control of it. And as passive as he felt towards Hades, he had a great distaste for Hera. _I'll help Eris. She has my support_. She groaned, her head craning to look at him uncoordinatedly.

"Light," she murmured before her eyes slid shut.

Light? Hades' husband? Poseidon hadn't met him, but the rumors had been staggering. Rumors that he'd killed Persephone, rumors that he'd almost dethroned Hades. Sighing, he made the water around Eris buzz.

"Very well," he mumbled, "I'll take you to Light."

* * *

L swirled, finally able to orient himself. He snarled, his head whirling and looking for his target. The one his beloved hated and wanted destroyed. When he didn't see her, his eyes narrowed, his wings dipping and preparing to rocket down. Before he could, he heard Aphrodite's voice in the back of his mind, beautiful and melodic.

" _Come back, Lysander_."

Blinking, he angled himself back towards Olympus, climbing in the sky.

Aphrodite opened her eyes, the message having been sent. Hera sat languidly on the throne, her movements cat-like. She wrapped her fingers around a staff leaning against the throne, her voice dripping with power-lust.

"I've never seen it without electricity crackling around it," she breathed. Hera ran her fingers along the cool gold, little shocks peppering her fingers... a remnant from Zeus. She laughed softly. "It would glow so brightly in Zeus' hands that the mortals thought it was simply a bolt of lightning... oh, how I've missed it."

A small smile crossed her lips, her golden eyes sparking. She held the staff, extending her neck to look regal.

"The throne's mine," she whispered reverently, "even... before... it was Zeus'. He was the ruler of Olympus. But now... it's all mine."

Aphrodite simply watched, feeling a bit out of place. She cleared her throat pointedly, forcing Hera to cast an annoyed glance in her direction.

"You said you'd crown me as ruler of the Underworld," Aphrodite reminded with a slight growl.

Hera's eyes went to slits. She was half-tempted to just crown herself as ruler of both kingdoms... before she could open her mouth, Hades glided into the golden palace, his black wings a stark contrast to the beauty. Hera's jaw clamped as he landed next to Aphrodite, glaring at her warningly.

_Right. Make Aphrodite the new Hades or I'll have to fight him. Could I even win? Maybe with my staff, but... If I don't play my cards well, Aphrodite might set her sights on Olympus itself._

Hera's lips curled sweetly.

"Of course," she trilled.

Aphrodite's tense shoulders slowly relaxed, but she still watched the queen warily. Hera shifted, crossing her legs as she leaned back on the throne, looking like she belonged there. _Because I do_ , she smirked.

"Phaedra, holder of the titles Aphrodite, Venus, Pandemos and way too many others that we don't have time for. I hereby add to you the titles from Lysander, including but not limited to Hades, Pluto and Orcus. Along with his titles, I proclaim you the sole ruler of the Underworld and grant you his seat among the Olympians."

Hera's lips twitched.

"Olympus will recognize only you as Hades. With this staff, I can take away the old Hades' immortality if you so desire."

Aphrodite shifted.

His immortality... no, that wasn't for her to decide. Besides, that's what Hera would want, to get rid of him.

"No, thank you," she chuckled.

Hera's brow quirked, but she shrugged.

"It's your decision. Bring the Oracle," she demanded.

The nymphs around the palace bowed dramatically, racing to fetch her.

* * *

Light glanced down both ends of the hallway to make sure no one was close. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he was doing anything embarrassing. It was just very... personal. Slowly slipping back into the room and softly closing the door, he looked back at L's clothing stretched out on the bed. _Is this pathetic? It feels pathetic... maybe even a little creepy_.

 _God, why do you care so much about what other people think? No one's watching_.

Sighing, he sheepishly slipped on L's soft white shirt and baggy jeans, delicately attaching earbuds to his ears. Instantly, he heard his and L's favorite song, the sound making his knees buckle. Swaying in time with the melody, Light wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the fabric, pretending he was holding his husband. Closing his eyes, he pretended for a second that it really was him, the two of them dancing to celebrate another case solved. Maybe the reason why Light loved detective work so much was because neither of them used magic. It was easy to feel useless when he didn't have any powers of his own. But detective work was just themselves, natural and... raw.

The more Light danced to the music, shifting his hands up and down his body, he lost himself in the memories.

_L was a terrible dancer, but for Light, he tried. He yelped, almost falling over, but Light managed to catch him, pulling him against his chest. A dreamy smile crossed L's features, his cheeks tinging red._

_"I'll never understand dancing," L admitted with a quiet giggle, resting the side of his face over Light's heart._

_Wrapping his arms around the other, Light gently led the dance, the rest of the world melting away as he gazed into that dark mess of hair, his heart swelling._

_"You don't have to understand it," Light pressed his lips against the top of L's head, "you just have to feel it... allow yourself to feel."_

_Music filled the investigation room, sweet melodies combined with gorgeous orchestras. Perhaps Light's favorite time in history was when the operas were so popular. It was always an event going there with the other, something they looked forward to. **Hm, I might have to see if there are any operas in town**. L squeezed Light's hand, twisting his neck up. Light adored his husband's eyes. In certain lights, they went from a gorgeous, stormy grey to a glowing silver. L hesitated, tenderly touching Light's chest, the touch feathery and nervous. His voice came out so soft that Light had to lean forward to hear him._

_"I'm... I'm afraid of feeling," L murmured, "when I'm around you, I'm so happy, but there's always... something beneath the surface... they scare me."_

_Light blinked, stopping his dancing. The music continued, but they simply stared at each other, the tension thick. Was L... crying? It didn't even look like he realized it was happening. Light passed a finger underneath L's eye. Sighing, L nuzzled the other's fingers._

_"Love, I'll always be there for you."_

_Light kissed L, his heart doing small leaps. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck, the kiss so consuming that his back arched. The kiss became more passionate, tongues moving together and fighting for dominance, Light slowly sliding L to the floor. Whatever the world may bring, he never wanted L to be afraid of his own emotions._

But he had been.

Light opened his eyes, looking at the wall, the music in his ears fading away. This wasn't new, L had been repressing for so long. Light's lip quivered. Wow, Aphrodite appeared as Persephone to L... just the thought of seeing her again and seeing L's image made his knees buckle. Tears stung the back of his eyes, his throat closing on him.

T-this was not how they ended. Light refused.

He needed to find L.

Light turned around, already mapping out the route to the Underworld in his head and what he was going to say. But he froze, a scream catching in his chest. There was a goddess stretched out on the sofa, the fabric soaked in ichor. To Light, it looked like an animal attack, large slashes ripped through the back of her dress and gouging down her skin. Some sections of her shoulders looked to be _bitten_ off. And those wings... they were shredded. You could barely call them wings anymore. Just tatters attached her her shoulder blades.

Her breathing went heavy, her fingers trembling.

"Light," she moaned, "I... I know you don't remember me..."

Someone from before he lost his memory? Light surged forwards, a million questions in his mind. Her eyes were flickering, her fingers twitching.

"He needs you," she croaked.

Light stiffened, instantly feeling a sense of foreboding. The goddess slumped, her eyes slipping shut.

"It's L," she rasped, going unconscious.


	10. Oracles

The Oracle of Delphi.

A seer of the future so powerful that even the gods were scared of her. Aphrodite watched tensely, her on-edge attitude making L squirm. The woman was shrouded in a mist, the thin trails of vapor pouring from her mouth and even her eyes, making it impossible to see her pupils.

Both Hera and Aphrodite stiffened, straightening to look taller than this scraggly, smoky woman. Somehow it still felt like the oracle was the one in power. The oracle tilted her head, the smoke dribbling over her chin and pooling across the floor when she spoke.

"Ah, 2 new queens, I see. And who shall I do my reading of?"

"Both," Hera ordered dismissively, "tell us the future of our rules."

There was a beat where the oracle didn't say anything. She slowly turned to look at Aphrodite. Aphrodite's breath caught, feeling like her gaze was piercing into her very soul. L fidgeted as a response to her agitation. The oracle grinned.

" _Phaedra, a goddess torn between love and death._

_Know both end and yet last forever._

_But be careful, one can steal body and breath."_

_Love and death, birds of a feather_."

A shiver ran down Aphrodite's spine. She knew it was pointless asking her to be more straightforward. L leaned down, placing his chin in the crook of her shoulder, sensing her distress and trying to comfort her. She didn't look at him. The oracle's head creaked towards Hera, an almost gleeful look on her face. Aphrodite expected a similar type of riddle for Hera's reading, but the oracle simple said one word, her voice dripping with excitement.

" _Kira_."

Hera stared at her, her eyes wide.

The oracle didn't say anything else, tilting her head towards the floor. Hera's eyes flashed in panic.

"That's it?" She whispered, "y-you're not going to tell me more?!"

The oracle shuddered, giving a light giggle. It was a low, dry sound that brought the entire temperature in the throne room down.

" _Kira, Kira_ ," she hummed, swaying, simply repeating the name over and over again in a sing-song voice.

Hera was shaking at this point, fear pallid on her face.

"Who is that? _What_ is that?! Answer me, woman!"

Instead of answering her, the oracle turned sleepy eyes in L's direction. He didn't give any reaction to the sudden attention, his own eyes distant. The oracle gave another chilling laugh.

"Do you want to hear your reading?"

Aphrodite stepped in, giving a single nod for L. The oracle rolled her shoulders unconcernedly.

" _Lysander, he of many names._

_Beware the lover that will slay you,_

_the one that will twist your heart with indecision._

_The order of death you can't follow_."

More shivers that Aphrodite couldn't control. The palace was deathly quiet now, and even though Aphrodite kept her voice low, it sounded booming.

"Are you saying... that L will die?"

Would she remain tight-lipped like with Aphrodite's reading? To her shock, the oracle looked at her directly, face twisted in sadness.

"This is a sick, twisted relationship," the oracle growled bluntly, "you push and expect to receive and receive. Push too hard, ask too much and you _will_ lose him, Phaedra."

Her mouth fell open, stunned. Without another word to the queens, the oracle turned on her heel, practically gliding out. Aphrodite swallowed, her throat dry. Hera's gaze was distant and thoughtful.

"Dove, I'd suggest going and consolidating your leadership in the Underworld. Hades' people are quite loyal to him."

Y-yes. That'd be best. She blinked, nodding and stepped towards the exit, snapping her fingers.

"L. Come."

* * *

The harpies and furies snarled, bristling.

"You're not our queen!" Tisiphone cried out, holding her weapon.

The others shouted their agreement, dragging their talons challengingly through the dirt and howling in indignation.

Aphrodite chuckled darkly, petting L's head languidly. He nuzzled the hand, moaning softly. Aello's heart fluttered in fear. Was that really L? What did she _do_ to him? Aphrodite snickered, stepping close to Tisiphone.

"Well, L can no longer lead and his husband doesn't want anything to do with him. Seeing as I'm confirmed by the ruler of Olympus herself, I'd say you don't have a choice."

Tisiphone roared, rearing back her sword. The others cheered, getting ready to attack this intruder. All Aphrodite did was squeak and L shot forward, sinking his teeth into Tisiphone's neck. She gurgled, her eyes wide as she tried throwing him off. Tearing her throat apart, he ripped her head clean off the vertebrae, tossing it unceremoniously onto the ground. The others gasped, shrinking back as they stared at L with wide, horrified eyes. Tisiphone's sisters Alecto and Megaera crouched next to the pulpy pile.

"Dear Gods..."

Aphrodite smirked.

"L. Chain the body so that when she's regenerated, she's imprisoned... a reminder to all of you."

L bowed his head.

"My queen," he breathed reverently.

When no one else moved, Aphrodite scoffed.

"Insolence won't be tolerated. You're all sworn to serve Hades, the throne! Not Lysander! If you can't accept the fact that I'm Hades now, you'll be thrown in the deepest, darkest corner of the Underworld and left to _rot_."

He new guards flinched, casting their gazes downward. They didn't say anything else. Breathing out slowly, Aphrodite looked at the throne itself. It was black iron and jagged, a dark chair that felt powerful. She slowly sank into it, L curling up by her feet. She'd-she'd done it. She was a powerful goddess who would inspire fear!

Aphrodite smiled. 

* * *

Eris' eyes fluttered open, her mouth dry. Where... was she? She tried moving, but yelped in pain, her back and arms stinging. Glancing down, she gaped. All of her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. The door opened and Light came in carrying an iv drip.

He blinked, having to stop himself from bombarding her with questions. Light wanted to know how this strange goddess knew his name. He wanted to know how she knew L! He wanted to know _everything_!

"You're awake!" He settled for, racing to her side.

Eris shifted, groaning as her muscles ached. Light held out a glass of water, his nerves on high. It felt like eternity just watching her drink it.

"You said something's going with L?" He prodded, scooting closer.

She searched his eyes, her own going grave.

"He's under some type of influence, I've never seen anything like it... I've never seen _him_ like that... He tore me to shreds without a second thought."

Light was going to be sick. He thought maybe she'd gotten those wounds from a monster and L was in danger. It never crossed his mind that _L_ caused those injuries. They were vicious, merciless.

"He did this to you?" Light whispered. She'd just said it, but he needed to hear it again, have her confirm it.

"Yes," she croaked, breathing out slowly, "and he would've decapitated me if I didn't fight back. He's completely under Aphrodite's control."

He swayed, looking at his hands. L was in trouble... was he scared? Light's chest crushed at the thought of L stuck in his own mind, terrified and helpless, screaming and begging. Suddenly everything else felt so small. So insignificant. Light looked up, a terrifying conviction settling in his eyes.

Eris gaped. This. This was the Light she knew. The one that wouldn't stop until he completed his goal. The one who wasn't afraid to leave his soul behind to get the job done.

"I have to see him."

"NO!" Her outburst made him jump, watching her with wide eyes. Her own were panicked and crazed, "Light, you have no idea! You think it'll all be okay, but chances are that he'll kill you."

Light faltered, staring at her. He straightened defiantly, already going to pack his bag.

"You're wrong. He'd never hurt me."

Her eyes went desperate, pleading.

"Light, don't be arrogant about this! As much as you don't want to hear it, as strong as you'd like to pretend you are, L _belongs_ to Aphrodite now!"

That made his head whip in her direction, his eyes narrowing. Her breath caught at the iciness in his gaze, his amber eyes practically glowing red. Dropping the bag, he whirled on her, clenching his fists. She flinched, avoiding his scathing features.

"How do we know each other?" His asked curiously, making her shift nervously, "you talk to me as if we know each other."

To her shock, he looked genuinely intrigued, scanning over her as if trying and failing to place her in his memory. A part of her didn't want to say it. How would he react? But Eris adverted her eyes.

"We... I... I was the one who convinced you to kill Persephone. You might've done it, but it was all because of me. I-I didn't want to, but I'd been chained alone for so long, and I was so angry... I was willing to do anything for my freedom."

Light reeled back as if he'd been punched. He stared at her for what felt like the longest, the tension hanging thick in the air. Eris twisted her dress nervously, not wanting to look at him. She knew his eyes were wide, trying to process this new information. Eris thought that Light would yell or charge or do _something_. But his voice came out soft, much softer than she would've imagined.

"Is it possible to get my memories back?"

She looked up at him, her heart thundering. His face was carefully constructed to hide his emotions, his expression hard. Eris swallowed, going through her memories and what she knew about the Lethe. Sighing, she shook her head.

"No. The Lethe's effect are irreversible."

There was a flash of pain and sadness before Light turned his back on her, stuffing some emergency supplies into his bag.

"Then you don't know me," he growled.

Eris blinked. He turned around, slinging his bag over his back, eyes narrowing in contempt.

"You and I? We've never met. So don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do. Don't you dare tell me that L ' _belongs_ ' to her. I love him."

His voice went dangerous, sending shivers up her spine.

"If Aphrodite hurts him, I'll kill her."

Eris snorted, crossing her arms. Light straightened, gazing at her chuckling in surprise.

"Dumbass, do you even know _how_ to kill a god?"

At that, Light faltered. Okay, maybe he wasn't quite as ready as he thought. Grunting, Eris struggled to a sitting position.

"Before you go all gun-ho on Aphrodite's ass, maybe you should properly prepare."

He pursed his lips, knowing she was right. But he was so _ready_ to just go find L. Hug him and tell him it'd all be okay. Eris pointed to one of her bandaged wounds.

"I'd snap off one of my talons again, but that kind of hurt. Is there a sword around here?"

"On the mantle," Light answered in a daze, going to get it.

It was a beautiful blade, lightweight and easy to maneuver. Eris inspected it quizzically, her lips twitching.

"This'll do."

Unwrapping one of her bandages, ichor oozed out of the gash, dripping onto the flat side of the sword. Light bent down, watching in awe as the ichor seemed to become one with the metal, turning the cool silver gold.

"Whoa," he breathed. He paused, looking at her, "is this really the only way to kill a god?"

She hesitated, her face falling. Her eyes went distant looking at the sword.

"I've never considered any other way," she mumbled, "this is the only method I and the other gods are aware of."

Light chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

"I see..." his voice lowered, "it's the strangest thing. After everything Aphrodite's done, I don't want to... I don't want to _kill_ her. If I do, would that make me the same as before?"

Eris smiled kindly at that. She held out the sword.

"You're right. I don't know you. But I can tell you're a good person. You'll make the right decision."

Light took it from her in a daze, holding it up to the light. A genuine smile crossed his lips, remembering when he and L were learning how to sword-fight together hundreds of years ago. It was just a hobby, but now he was grateful for the lessons. He turned to her, helping her re-bandage the wound.

"Thank you," he whispered.

As he moved to the door, she called out after him.

"Aphrodite being the new Hades controls Cerberus now. What if he doesn't recognize you?"

Light winced, giving a lopsided smile.

"Pfft, that dog? That dog totally loves me!"

* * *

Okay, so that was a baldfaced lie.

He and Cerberus had a very... complicated... relationship.

He crept to the edge of the Underworld, his heart hammering. Cerberus was sleeping, curled up in a giant ball. If this beast didn't accept him, there'd be no point in running. Light hissed out a breath, touching the tip of his foot into the Underworld's border.

Cerberus' heads whipped up, three sets of horrifying jaws growling, the hair on his back bristling. Light bit his lip, sinking to his knees and hanging his head.

"Hey, boy," he cooed, squeezing his eyes shut.

He heard Cerberus slowly prowling up to him, the growl making his chest vibrate.

"I swear I'll never kick you out of the bed again!" Light offered, trying not to whimper.

One of Cerberus' heads huffed, but the massive creatures simply stopped in front of Light. He held out a hand, a part of him ready for the dog just to bite it off. He could feel the air from one of Cerberus' nostrils, the breath warm against his palm.

And then a nose. Light's eyes fluttered open in shock. Cerberus was pressing a nose to Light's hand, the nose about the size of Light's arm.

He gave a nervous chuckle, passing his fingers over the soft skin. The dog's red eye lit up. Before Light could do or say anything, Cerberus dragged his tongue along Light's front, coating his face and hair in saliva.

Light gagged, trying to wipe it off, his nose wrinkling in disgust. His head went faint and he honestly thought he'd pass out for a second.

_"L, you were playing with Cerberus again."_

_"Whaaaaaa? Pfft, noooooo."_

_"Yeah, well, we're not having sex."_

_"But Ligh-"_

_"You. Smell. Like rotten flesh."_

_"... I'll go wash up_."

Light wiped the rotten, vile-smelling saliva off, glaring at the dog now wiggling his butt. Against his will, a grin spread over his face.

"You're such a pain in the ass," he giggled, scratching Cerberus' cheek.

The creature thumped his leg, making Light's knees buckle and almost sending him sprawling. Cerberus wagged his tail, crouching on his front legs. Tangling his fingers through Cerberus' fur, Light leaned into one of the ears.

"Why don't you say we get out boy back, hm?"

It felt like Cerberus understood. He pawed at the ground, practically urging Light to get on. Light scratched at his chin.

Well this would be interesting.

Struggling to slide on the dog's back, he gripped the scruff of Cerberus' neck, leaning forward. _Okay, not going to lie, this looks pretty fucking badass_. He was on top of a monster easily twenty feet tall, a golden sword strapped to his back, on his way to save his beloved. _Hell, yeah, this is cool_. 

He held out his sword, pointing it in the direction of the castle.

"Onwards!" He cried out.

Almost as if in defiance of Light's 'coolness', Cerberus surged forward so quickly that Light tumbled off his back, rolling in the mud with a yelp. Cerberus held his head up proudly, trotting teasingly around Light. Light glared at the other.

"Fuck you."

Cerberus simply barked in response.


	11. I Love You

Near fiddled mindlessly with his toy, absently twirling a strand of hair. Of course he'd never say it, but he didn't like the Underworld. It was too grey and dreary. He froze, hearing the sound of bare feet in the hallway outside. Aphrodite's drone... L... huh, without an order from her, he actually didn't look as robotic. If anything, he looked lost to Near. Near watched in fascination as the other ran long, bony fingers along the palace walls, tentatively touching statues in confusion.

L straightened, glancing in Near's direction. Near was never one to back down or show intimidation. He held L's gaze, his fingers twitching in his hair. L tilted his head ever-so-slightly.

"That's a very nice robot," he said softly.

Near blinked, not expecting the drone to actually _speak_. Heat rose up his cheeks.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "it was a gift from Matt."

L's lips twitched. There was a gentleness in his expression that Near wasn't used to seeing.

"Can I see it?"

He shifted, but held out the small toy. It wasn't anything expensive or fancy. Matt had programmed it himself to carry out a bunch of commands. Near started explaining it, all the little things it could do and say. L listened with rapt attention, smiling at Near's enthusiasm. No one had ever cared to listen to Near talk! Near found himself getting excited, going into his room and pulling out a box with all his toys, showing the other. L asked questions and crouched to get a better look.

Near gaped. Wow, like this, it was easy to forget the man in front of him was little more than a pet. _Actually in that sense, we're a lot alike_. The thought left Near uneasy.

"So yeah, toys just... interest me. I don't know why."

"That's okay. You know what you enjoy. That's good!"

L's eyes flickered. Turning back to the statue, L's fingers glided over it. There was a quiet moment where Near just watched him in interest.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Near stiffened.

"What do you refer to?"

The other hesitated, shaking his head.

"I feel... disjointed... Who... who am I?"

Near's chest stirred. To his shock, his first instinct was to _hug_ the pet. But he never showed affection. Instead, he settled for shrugging.

"You're Aphrodite's pet."

L stared at the stone.

"That must be it," he chuckled nervously, "she's talking to some of the Underworld officials... I-I just need to be by her side. That's why I feel so weird."

Near didn't want to argue. Still, he found himself reaching out and gently taking L's fingers. L glanced down, his brow furrowing.

"You remind me of someone," he breathed, "some kid. I can't, why can't I remember?"

Near was about to open his mouth when L's eyes glazed over. He swayed, his hand dropping away from Near's. As if in a trance, L moved down the hall. Near watched after him, his stomach turning.

"Are you okay-?"

L didn't answer. _Oh, Aphrodite's calling him_. Near's face fell, feeling a deeper disappointment than he would've expected. Right. He was just Aphrodite's pet.

* * *

All of Light's nerves were on high-alert. Even Cerberus was creeping the closer they got to the palace. Light didn't have a single doubt that Aphrodite knew he was coming. What he didn't expect was for the doors to be open and waiting. He tried to lead Cerberus into the palace, but the large dog whined, his tail tucking between his legs. He looked so scared and sad that Light didn't have to heart to force him inside. Hopping off of Cerberus' back, he scratched the dog's neck.

"It's okay," he murmured reassuringly, "you don't have to go in if you don't want to."

Cerberus curled up in front of the entrance, watching Light with large eyes. Stepping into the castle, Light sighed. Looked like he was on his own.

Trying to ignore the foreboding feeling, he expertly navigated the desolate halls towards the throne room. As he went, Light's brow quirked. Where were the spirits that moved around the castle? He was so used to them that not seeing the ghosts was actually putting him more on-edge.

Light's breath caught when he saw Aphrodite, instantly feeling sick for a number of different reasons.

First was L's face. The only reason he knew it was her was because of the white dove wings hanging out of her shoulders and resting on the back of the throne. That, and the fact that she was wearing Persephone's dress. Light had only seen it a handful of times, it was usually carefully stored away. But it was as beautiful as it was terrifying, black silk hugging her body with gold snakes up the sides and around her waist.

The second was that L was stretched out on her lap, temple resting on her collarbone. His gaze was distant and _hollow_. Aphrodite mindlessly stroked L's hair, smirking smugly at Light.

Light's eyes narrowed.

"L?" He tried, watching him closely.

The other didn't respond, prompting a giggle from Aphrodite. She softly tapped his head and he leaned forward, kissing her neck. A shudder ran up Light's spine.

"L... s-snap out of it," he hated the note of desperation in his voice.

Aphrodite's brow quirked.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that he belongs to me?... L, tell Light who you love now."

L slowly looked in Light's direction, his eyes vacant. Light's breath caught, his skin prickling.

"You were nothing but a replacement," L said robotically, "a toy for me to take my mind off of Persephone," a dreamy smile crossed his lips, "but now that I have Aphrodite, you're useless."

Light's eyes misted, his chest crushing. _It's okay, it's not him. Not him_. Ignoring Aphrodite, he addressed L directly, locking eyes with the other.

"You don't mean that," he said quietly, smiling gently, "L, I forgive you... I know you never meant to hurt me... please. Come back to me."

L gave him a blank expression, any emotion unreadable or at least deeply buried. He settled against Aphrodite, not responding when Aphrodite burst out laughing. Light's eyes snapped towards her, glaring harshly.

"He'll do whatever I want," she purred, "He loves _me_!," she added in a vicious bite.

"You're a monster," Light breathed.

Her gaze hardened, a fire igniting behind her eyes, her irises flashing red. L was a terrifying storm when he was angry, and seeing his features twist on Aphrodite was just as menacing. Light shrank, his heart drumming.

"You're right," her voice was cool and even, but Light could sense the danger behind her tone. "I am a monster..." her lips curved,

"L, kill Light. In the most painful, gruesome way you can possibly imagine."

 _Well, fuck_.

L twitched, his teeth hooking inwards. Light took a cautious step back, his heart racing. No! L wouldn't hurt him! But then again, L _was_ sprouting sword-long talons and falling to the ground, his limbs cracking and becoming more beastly. Still. Light sheathed the sword. Never against L. He'd never raise his sword against him. L looked at Light. His eyes had gone pure black, hiding the whites of his eyeballs. Light's face fell.

"Oh, shit."

Turning, Light _booked_ it out of the throne room. He didn't really have a destination in mind, but anywhere was better than there. Behind him, L let out a inhuman howl, the sound chilling Light to the bone. He had to stay inside, where it'd be harder for L to use his wings. Not impossible, but he had to minimize risk.

Doing a sharp skid, Light threw himself into the library. The fireplace wasn't lit, putting the entire area in a gloomy, darker light. The room was huge with bookshelves upon bookshelves to hide in. He dove behind a stack, listening intently. From somewhere, he could hear L cooing, sniffing at the air. Light's knees buckled hearing those long talons gently scrape along the ground, drag across the wood and stone walls. His heart was pounding so loudly that it was a miracle L couldn't hear it.

"Light," L purred. Light covered a hand to his mouth, trying to slow his breathing, "let me make my queen happy! It's the last thing I can use you for."

Surprise, Light didn't go out.

He squeezed his mouth, focusing on getting his roiling emotions under control. No good would come out of panicking... but it was so hard...

L growled, the sound reminding Light of a tiger, low and throaty, reverberating. Light hissed out a breath. He moved along the bookshelves, trying to think up a plan. Yes, he that was good. He could cower, or he could maneuver and think. If he couldn't physically fight L, he'd have to play with his brain. What could possibly snap L out of it? Maybe- Light faltered, his heart twisting. Maybe if L saw Persephone's grave... his true love... that might work... Light swallowed, trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his chest.

Running towards the door, he waved his arms.

"Hey!"

L's head did a full 180, his neck _cracking_. His eyes were two black voids, making Light's stomach jump with anxiety. _No, he's in there. I know he is_! L snarled, his wings snapping out.

Yelping, Light tore down the hallway, heart racing and feet pounding. Persephone's garden, Persephone's garden, Persephone's garden- _why the fuck is this palace so big_?! Behind him, L roared, the sound overlapping like a chorus of mechanical voices. Shooting forward, L rocketed. Light gasped, leaping out of the way and landing on soft grass... the garden!

L skidded, latching his nails into the dirt. He bared his fangs, long, ugly razor-sharp teeth that could easily rip Light apart. Trying not to hyperventilate, Light scooted backwards, struggling to catch his breath.

"Love, you know this place! Open your eyes!"

L prowled, flapping his wings threateningly. He bounded towards Light. Light had just enough time to roll out of the way, seeing L land on and completely tear a tree to shreds.

"Stop it! L, wake up!" Light screamed.

L whirled on him, clicking his teeth together in anticipation. Moving back as quickly as he could, Light's back came into contact with something hard. _The headstone! Persephone's grave_! He shifted so it was in L's view, gently touching the faded stone.

"See?" He made his voice soft, trying to comfort the other, "it's Nefeli... you remember Nefeli, right?"

The other didn't stop growling, glaring at Light with a spitting hatred. Light shook. If Persephone's grave didn't snap him out of it... L lunged, screeching wildly. Light dove ouut of the way, watching in horror as L barreled through the headstone, smashing the ancient stone to pieces. Light cried out, his eyes popping.

"No..."

The pieces scattered, a cloud of dust coming from the contact. It was destroyed... the headstone was a pile of rubble... Light picked up one of the pebbles in awe, his mind straining.

"You loved her so much," his eyes misted, hanging his head.

He was tired of fighting, tired of worrying whether or not he was good enough. If Persephone didn't bring L back, nothing would... he didn't have enough time to get to Cerberus anyway. Light looked up at L from the ground with glistening eyes, watched as the other reared back his sword-like fingers. Light tightly clutched the grass, his mind moving to acceptance. Was he able to regenerate? As much as Light wanted to believe, deep down, he knew the truth. He wasn't impervious to wounds or indestructible... He was going to die...

"I love you... more than you'll ever know," he whispered.

Time seemed to both slow and quicken. All Light could see was L plunging his claws straight for Light's face.

Screwing his eyes shut, Light waited.

Nothing happened...

He opened his eyes to see the point of L's index talon about an inch from his eye. Light froze, not sure what to do. L was staring at him with those vacant, black eyes. Like a statue... Light shivered. He wanted to open his mouth, say something. But his heart was still jumping uncontrollably and he couldn't piece his brain together enough to form a coherent sentence. He didn't have to, though.

L crouched down, sitting on his haunches. Light's brow furrowed. Was L... smelling?... him? Yeah... the other was sniffing the air around Light, leaning forward. Light's breath caught, but his body was locked, unable to move or speak. L's nose glided slowly, almost experimentally along the sides of Light's neck. It took all he had not to whimper when he felt L's long fangs lightly graze his jugular.

L buried his face into the crook of Light's shoulder, not biting or ripping, just... staying there.

L didn't say anything. Light wasn't sure what to expect, but... he stiffened, his eyes going wider when L climbed into and curled up on Light's lap, his wings disappearing into his shoulder-blades and those talons retracting. It was- it was the same pose whenever L was sad or scared and just needed to be held. That nose kept poking and exploring Light's neck, L tilting his head curiously.

Light's breathing quickened, feeling the other's weight curled up against him. He simply sat there, letting L prod. After a while, L swayed, resting his ear over Light's heart. It was beating so fast that Light was worried it'd startle L, but the other simply went into a little ball.

"L?"

L didn't answer, but he didn't leave his little ball either.

Light inhaled sharply. L was shaking, his limbs trembling as if he were cold. Instincts took over and Light wrapped his arms around the other to warm him up. L always got cold easily...

"I'm right here," he whispered, tenderly rubbing L's arm.

Tears welled in Light's eyes. Was it really him? Was he really the one who snapped L out of that rampage? He spread his fingers through L's hair, feeling the soft locks fall over his digits and send electricity to his fingertips. He was so scared he'd never be able to hold L like this again... Craning his neck downwards, Light kissed the top of L's head, combing those wild strands.

"I think I wouldn't mind revisiting the Mediterranean, you? It's my favorite, the crystal blue water and the smells, the feels... oh by the way, I did promise Cerberus he could sleep in the bed from now on, so that might get a bit tricky," he laughed weakly, hugging L tightly against his body.

Aphrodite stopped at the edge of the garden, glaring at the scene in front of her. Her face contorted in rage and even a spark of fear.

"L! I ordered you to kill Light!" She shrieked.

L's eyes opened, snapping in Light's direction. Before Light could think or say anything, L had knocked him on his back, leaning over him. Light's body wanted to jump, kick, run, and survive, but he forced himself to meet those eyes evenly.

"L, please... I love you..."

Nothing happened... until L convulsed. He rolled off of Light, his body twitching and writhing. Both Aphrodite and Light simply watched, too stunned and confused to intervene. L vomited a dark black substance, his body heaving.

He screamed, clutching at his heart.

"No!" He cried out, twisting and contorting on the ground.

Fear shot up Light's spine as he slid next to L, only to be hit in the face with a spasming wing. Light reeled back, gingerly touching the spot. He couldn't help him... black tears rolled down L's porcelain skin, stark against the paleness. He was clawing at his throat, his breath coming out in strangled squeaks... shit, could he breathe?!

"No," L sobbed, clutching his head, "I-I won't, no!"

Aphrodite felt rooted to the spot, her tongue heavy in her mouth. She went light-headed watched L scream and convulse, scratching viciously as his chest.

It felt like eternity until L slumped, wheezing in pain, tears still streaming down his cheeks. L went unconscious, an eery silence settling over the garden. All Light could do was stare, his stomach flipping.

"L-L?" He stuttered, his fingers trembling, "L!"

He supported L's head, sliding his hand over his husband's sweaty face, those black bangs plastered to his forehead. L's forehead was burning... so different from his usually cold skin... Aphrodite snapped out of it, motioning to the harpies.

"Take L to his chambers and call Apollo. Hopefully this is treatable. Throw Light in the dungeon... keep him alive until we've figured out what just happened to L."

The harpies were pale and looked traumatized, but they nodded slowly, jogging out to the two kings.

Light pulled L against him. God, he was so small and limp, his head lolled back. He looked into Aello's face, begging.

"Please," he whimpered, squeezing L, "please don't take me away from him... after everything we've been through, please! _Aello, please!_ "

Aello hesitated, chewing nervously on her lip. Her sisters looked equally terrified and sad, but Nikothoe shook her head, holding up her sword.

"I'm sorry, Your Maje- Light... we serve the throne..."

Aello quietly nodded, unsheathing her sword with the rest of her sisters. Light's lip quivered as they surrounded him, grabbing his arms.

"No!" He roared, trying to tear his arms away.

They pulled him, L falling from his grasp. Light wailed, fighting to get back to the little, crumpled heap on the ground.

"Let go of me! L! _L!_ "

Aello stared at the cuffs in her hand, every inch of her feeling _dirty_. Trying to block out Light's sounds, she cuffed his wrists together.

"You're hereby sentenced to imprisonment by the Queen-"

Light wasn't listening, desperately screaming for L. Fuck, L was right _there_. But the harpies were too strong.

They dragged him out of the garden, Light's cries filling the air.


	12. Kira

Aphrodite paced, chewing her fingernails. L was in bed with Apollo standing over him, feeling his forehead. L hadn't woken up yet. He was feverish and shivery though, a cold sweat on his brow. Apollo emerged from the room, sweeping back golden blond hair. Aphrodite rushed up to him, looking at him desperately. If the god of healing couldn't find out what was wrong, Aphrodite was terrified she might lose him.

Apollo searched Aphrodite's face before sighing heavily.

"He's self-destructing."

"... what?"

"He'd rather die than kill Light. And since he's bound to follow your orders for the rest of his life, his body's self-destructing to get out of the contract," he added dryly, a contemptuous spark in his eye, "Love... Congratulations, you found a new way to kill gods."

It felt like she'd been punched. Aphrodite swayed on her feet, looking at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a strangled sound, her chest squeezing. Closing her eyes, she managed to compose herself.

"There's no way to reverse this? What if I revoked my order?"

Apollo hesitated, sighing gravely.

"You can try, but I doubt it'll work. Hades has locked himself off from the rest of the world. I'm not sure anyone can get through to him."

Her eyes misted. This wasn't what she wanted! She just wanted, she just... Aphrodite stared at the wall. What _did_ she want? Shaking her head, she stalked past Apollo, leaning over L. Like this, he looked so peaceful...

"L?" She croaked, smoothing his hair away from his face.

When he didn't respond, she shuddered, covering her mouth.

"L, please wake up. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you like that-"

She stopped, remembering the oracle's words.

" _Lysander, he of many names. Beware the lover that will slay you, the one that will twist your heart with indecision. The order of death you can't follow_."

She went light-headed, her knees buckling so hard that she had to sit in the chair next to the bed.

" _You push and expect to receive and receive. Push too hard, ask too much and you **will** lose him, Phaedra._"

This was all her fault... Aphrodite sagged, every part of her about to melt. But Apollo was still standing in the doorway, observing her closely. She swallowed, clearing her throat.

"How, um, how long does he have left?"

Apollo sighed.

"I'd say about three, maybe four days before he just completely shuts down."

"Oh. Thank you... my harpies will see you out."

The second he was gone, she collapsed, her shoulders shaking. It was one thing for immortals to do horrible things to each other, try to hurt each other. But death? In terms of the gods, it wasn't something she gave much consideration.

"I am a monster," she squeaked, her eyes pooling.

Reaching forward, she gently held his hand, turning over his bony wrist and long fingers. He seemed so small and fragile now, his body limp.

"Not too long ago, you were happy... you were-"

She sniffed, her body shaking. Mello came in, bowing slightly. She barely looked at him.

"The three of you make sure he's comfortable."

* * *

Light's wrists were cuffed behind him, his ankles tightly bound. He was imprisoned in a cavern off-shooting from one of the rivers. It was a small, dark and damp space that made his skin crawl. The only light in the underground dungeon came from a torch on the wall, casting his face in an orange glow. With nothing else to do, Light managed to pull his knees up, achieving an awkward sitting position. It'd only been a couple of hours, but his fingers were tingling, screaming that having them stuck behind his back was uncomfortable.

He hung his head, his hair sweeping forward, his bangs catching in his eye. He couldn't get that image out of his mind... L sobbing and screaming, his body convulsing. It was enough to make Light's stomach gurgle unpleasantly.

"Food."

Light glanced up to see Aello carrying a tray. She shifted, avoiding his eyes as she stepped into the cell.

"Megaera will neutralize you if you try anything."

He glanced past her at the fury waiting by the mouth of the cave, tightly holding her sword. Light didn't know where they took his, but he wasn't exactly in a position to ask. He didn't say anything as Aello gently released the wrist cuffs, sending blood flowing to his hands. Against his will, Light sighed, rolling his wrists and relishing in the feeling. He took the bowl of oatmeal, glancing at Aello. If he was going to get as much information as possible, he'd have to drag out this meal.

"So, what's Aphrodite planning on doing with me?" He asked, nibbling on the oatmeal.

She didn't say anything at first, her eyes trained intently on him.

"She has larger issues to concern herself with," Aello answered cryptically.

That made Light pause. He wiggled his toes thoughtfully, staring at his dinner.

"And L?"

"... Even if I was allowed to tell you anything, Her Majesty has remained silent on the matter."

Light looked up at her. Aphrodite wasn't talking to her army? Why? His eyes widened. Unless... there was something serious going on, serious enough to warrant a mutiny if the harpies and furies found out... L. _Something's wrong with L._

He must've been staring for too long because Aello motioned to the bowl.

"Finish."

"Right."

Light kept eating, his mind spinning. Yeah, L was in trouble... he shivered, that vision of black tears and vomit etched into his brain. He paused, his spoon hovering over the mush. He couldn't do it. Anymore food and he was sure he'd be sick. Light pushed the bowl away, Aello's gaze flickering.

"You really should eat."

"Oh, so _now_ you care about my wellbeing?" He snapped more harshly than he intended.

They locked eyes, engaging in a silent battle. Aello shifted, reaching for the bowl.

"Suit yourself," she grumbled.

As she bent, Light's voice lowered to a hiss, knowing this wasn't strategic, but unable to stop himself.

"You're a traitor."

Aello stared at him, her eyes wide. His amber eyes were dark, challenging. She scowled.

"I'm not a traitor," she growled, her very honor questioned.

Light huffed, leaning back.

"Could've fooled me... it doesn't matter who wears the crown, L will _always_ be Hades. And even if he wasn't... thousands of years mean nothing to you?"

Aello's eyes misted. She straightened, gripping the bowl almost desperately.

"I value the throne," she countered quietly.

Light looked at the ground, his mouth dry.

"That's a shame," he breathed, "because I found your friendship invaluable... but I guess it's not the same for you."

She inhaled, examining the curled-up form. Aello's fingers twitched, but before she could talk herself out of it, she re-cuffed Light's wrists and left the cell. Megaera followed her, taking with her the torch and plunging Light into darkness.

Light felt like yelling. Or punching or kicking _something_. His entire body was buzzing with anger, but he forced himself to keep a level head. He had to figure a way out. He needed to get to L...

* * *

Mello carried the bucket of water into the pet's room. Unfortunately, the pet was sleeping, hadn't woken up for three days and was on the verge of death. But his fever just kept getting worse and worse and Aphrodite was on all three of their cases to take care of L as best as possible. Mello didn't really see a point. If the fucker was just going to die in a couple of days, why would Aphrodite waste their time on him? Mello rolled his eyes. But that wasn't his 'place', was it? Swinging the bucket into the room, he blinked in surprise.

Near was sitting on the bed, L's head in his lap and gently dabbing a wet cloth to the unconscious pet's forehead. Mello tilted his head curiously at the gentleness in Near's movements. _Hm, maybe the kid's not a robot after all_. Shrugging, Mello brought over the cool water. Without saying a word, Near dunked his rag and went back to patting it over the sweat and heat radiating off the god.

"It's unbelievable," Near whispered, "Hades was well-known for his cold skin. Feel it."

 _Kind of creepy_. But it wasn't like Mello had anything better to do. Until something changed in L, his entire job was water-fetcher. So he gingerly poked L's cheek. Whoa... Near wasn't kidding (although he never kidded). L's skin was burning, so hot that Mello actually felt the desire to _pull away_.

"This is amazing," Mello chuckled.

Near's eyes snapped in his direction, his face still emotionless but his voice icy.

"What?"

"Think about it, Near. We're probably the first humans to see a god fatally ill. And we'll get to see a living legend disappear! That's awesome."

Near stayed quiet, softly combing his fingers through L's dark hair. The god was shivering, mumbling incoherently in his sleep.

"I don't want to see that," Near admitted.

Mello stared at him. Near, the analytical, emotionless little robot had feelings? The door opened and Matt strolled in, carrying a bowl of soup for L. Matt paused, looking at the body on the bed, moaning in pain. Memories of that night with Light, just drinking wine and playing some games. The way Light talked about L was _inspiring.j_

"There's got to be something we can do," Matt piped up.

Mello's brow quirked. Matt too?

"Since when did the two of you care so much about Hades?" He scoffed, "he's a god. They're all assholes."

"Light isn't," Matt answered back, a fire igniting in his eyes, "Light... isn't like the other gods," Matt hesitated, a smile playing at his lips, "he likes video games. And talking. When he wronged me, he actually helped me and felt _bad_ about it. The gods don't just do that."

Mello chewed on his lip. That was a good point... he had yet to meet a god who actually took responsibility for making someone's life miserable.

"He's not a god though," Mello crossed his arms, "he's pretty much an immortal consort."

"L doesn't treat him like that," Near said, meeting Mello's eyes, "I've talked to him first-hand. Even brainwashed, he cared about me. My interests and what I like. I don't believe the same person would turn around and abuse his husband. Their love for each other seems genuine."

Matt nodded, a look of determination crossing his features. Oh, Mello both hated and loved where this was going. Scratching at his chin, Matt examined L quizzically.

"The way Aphrodite and Apollo were talking... they were kind of treating him like a login, you know? Get the password wrong and depending on the machine's systems, it might lock itself to any more attempts and delete all of its data. What if we can get him to somehow unlock himself?"

Mello's brow rose skeptically.

"Well, he's not a machine. I don't know what you expect to do-"

"Don't you have sync up a familiar device to bring it back?" Near cut in.

Matt blinked, bobbing his head excitedly, "we need to get Light!"

Mello glanced between the two of them, fingers prickles. So they were doing this? If Aphrodite found out, their heads would be on the chopping block... a smirk played at Mello's lips.

Since when had he ever cared about the rules?

"Let's do it."

* * *

Aphrodite trudged to the throne room, her hair hanging in greasy strands around her face. _My fault... L's going to die and it's all my fault_... she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stave off the guilt. She'd never been confronted with this kind of situation...as she entered the throne room, her breath caught.

Hera was standing in front of the throne, running her fingers along the black stone, the staff of Olympus tightly clutched in her hand. Shivers ran up Aphrodite spine. If Hera challenged her for the throne, she didn't have a contender who could defeat her... Clearing her throat, Aphrodite straightened.

"Hera," she greeted politely, dipping her head, "to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

The older queen's lips curved, golden eyes sparking in intrigue.

"I need a reason to visit and talk to you, Dove?" She purred, stepping towards the other.

Aphrodite stiffened, trying to make herself seem tall. With Hera's peacock tail though, all Aphrodite could do was feel small.

"I'd hope not," Aphrodite replied sweetly, motioning for the library, "there's nothing you want to specifically talk about?"

Hera rolled her shoulders, eyes glittering.

"Oh the usual gossip," she giggled, "gossip does travel fast through the grapevine," she glared at Aphrodite meaningfully.

 _She knows. Fuck, she knows_. Aphrodite forced a smile, nodding.

"Yes, rumors do run wild."

Hera hummed in agreement, her eyes flashing in Aphrodite's direction.

"So how's L? May I see him?"

Aphrodite shifted, trying to hide her nerves.

"He's helping some spirits to the afterlife. Why are you so interested in him?"

The older queen stopped, prompting Aphrodite to as well. Before Aphrodite could react, Hera slammed her against the wall. Aphrodite let out a decidedly unheroic squeak, looking at the other with wide eyes. Her nostrils were flaring in panic, but Aphrodite forced herself to calm down. Hera chuckled darkly.

"Interesting. You felt threatened and scared and Lysander didn't come rushing to your aid. I guess it's true after all... he's dying," she said the last part with a squeal of glee.

Aphrodite's lip quivered, unable to think of a comeback. She didn't want Hera to know! This would spell so much disaster! And yet, as time passed and L still hadn't come to defend her, she realized the cat was out of the bag.

"Hera-"

"You're too weak to rule the Underworld," Hera snarled.

The goddess flinched, her limbs trembling.

"No!" She barked, glaring into Hera's eyes, "I'm not weak!"

Hera huffed a soft laugh, dragging her fingertips down Aphrodite's jawline. It took all she had to stay still and sturdy... she wanted to curl up so badly. Leaning forward, Hera's breath tickled Aphrodite's ear.

"We'll see," her voice was dripping with excitement, "take me to him."

Aphrodite avoided the other's eyes, submissively nodding.

L was still in bed, but the boys had stepped out. Hera rounded the mattress, watching L in interest. She reached out, lightly dragging her long nails down the side of his temple. The other didn't move or even acknowledge her presence. Hera shook her head in awe.

"Now comes the question, who killed him?"

Aphrodite blinked in confusion. Hera looked up. For the first time, Aphrodite saw hints of fear in the older queen's face. Aphrodite's brow furrowed. Why would Hera be afraid? Sighing, Hera explained.

"If Apollo's story is to be believed, Light was the really the one to kill him with love. At least, that's how the Pantheon's interpreting the story. Two dead gods by one hand, one without Eris' assistance... that kind of accomplishment has been earning him a new nickname... Kira. Killer."

Aphrodite gaped, remembering the oracle. The way she laughed during Hera's reading. Light was Kira?

"You're kidding," she breathed.

Hera shook her head.

"Where's Light? I'm going to kill him."

Aphrodite trained her eyes on the queen, something in her stomach twisting. She crossed her arms.

"He's not here. He escaped after L collapsed and I was distracted."

Hera's gaze snapped towards her, eyes narrowing. Tapping L's cheek, she cocked her head to the side.

"I do hope you're not lying to me, Dove."

"How could I ever lie to my queen?" Aphrodite answered cooly, smiling cordially.

The air hung thick between them, icy and dangerous. Hera straightened, her voice a low growl.

"Well. I think I'll stay here for a few days anyway. Until I'm sure you're strong enough to take care of the Underworld."

Hera passed the end of staff gently along Aphrodite's throat, soft yet threatening. Her throat bobbed nervously under the instrument, but Aphrodite didn't back down.

"I look forward to having you around... I'll have the spirits prepare the guest room."


	13. Together

The boys snuck down to the cave, expertly working their way downwards. They were so sure in themselves, so confident, especially Mello with his lock-picking skills. Rounding the last corner, they froze, coming into eye-contact with Aello. She stared at them with wide eyes, her gaze slipping to the lock-pick that Mello was trying to subtly hide. Her eyes hardened, her grip on her sword tightening threateningly. Near shuffled his feet, wincing. He wasn't sure if this would work, but it was worth a shot.

"L's dying."

Her eyes went even larger, but she didn't respond, ice hanging between them. The boys looked at each other anxiously, sure she was going to raise the alarm. Aello didn't move a muscle, watching them closely, trying to read if they were lying or not. She glanced around, her eyes training on a statue on the other side of the hall.

"What a lovely statue! Hopefully no one sneaks into the dungeon while I stop to admire it!"

All 3 exhaled in relief.

They grinned, racing past her as she closely inspected the statue.

After 3 days, Light's hair had gone scraggly. He was dirty and the position he was stuck in didn't let him sleep well. When he heard the light pitter-patter of feet, his eyes snapped up, his jaw falling open in surprise. The boys were the last people he expected to see... His eyes locked with Matt's, amber connecting with green and silently understanding... Matt gave a lopsided smirk.

"This place doesn't really seem fit for a king."

Light's breathing quickened. Being called a king and not a consort made his chest warm. All at once, his fingers tingled in anticipation, ready to move freely.

Mello had the lock picked in almost no time and was making his way through the handcuffs when Matt crouched in front of Light. Light's mouth felt dry, fear shivering up his spine.

"What's wrong with him?" Light whispered.

Matt chewed on his lip, gently touching Light's shoulder.

"He's dying," he rasped, blunt yet truthfully, "I'm not sure if we can save him... but we're desperate and you're our last bet."

Light's throat bobbed nervously. A part of him was expecting to hear that... it was the strangest thing, over the past few days, he could feel something shriveling in his heart, as if he was slowly losing a piece of himself. He knew deep in the pit of his stomach that L was dying, and he'd felt helpless. It wasn't surprising, but Light's eyes misted, his throat closing on him.

"What if I can't save him? I don't even know what to do! I-I can't lose him, please, I-"

"Light, listen to me. If we don't try something, he's going to die either way. He needs you."

Light internalized the words, nodding. Inhaling deeply, he tried composing himself, letting Matt's words run on repeat. _He needs you. You can't afford to breakdown_.

Aello was still watching the statue. Light faltered, the boys running up ahead. She tapped at her chin, not looking at him.

"Oh, yes, I love this statue! I sure hope no prisoners are escaping while I'm just here admiring this beautiful work of art! But if a prisoner _was_ escaping, good thing they're _not_... I'd wish him good luck."

Smiling to himself, Light kept going, observing her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm coming L," he murmured under his breath, stomach flipping.

* * *

Light froze, his heart beating so loudly that it was thundering.

L was curled up on his bed, surrounded by a million blankets, humidifiers and liquids yet he was shivering. His breathing was labored and ragged, wheezing terribly every time the god exhaled. Crossing over to L's side, Light shuddered. He'd never seen the other so small...

"L?" He called softly, touching his husband's face.

The skin was sweaty and burning yet clammy to the touch. Light's breath caught as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, combing L's hair away from his features.

"Love, it's time to wake up... please wake up..."

L didn't move, prompting Light to slide him into his grasp, tenderly supporting the god's body. He could feel L's breath blowing harshly and unevenly against his chest. Leaning down, Light nuzzled his lover.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted with a quiet laugh, shaking his head, "I could stay here forever asking you to wake up... but I'm begging. Please, L, please. I can't do this without you."

L's eyes remained closed. Even though the god had been sleeping for the past three days, the bags under his eyes were more pronounced, his cheeks hollow. Clutching him tightly, Light lovingly pressed his lips to L's temple.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Let me in," he implored, warm tears fighting their way down the bridge of Light's nose.

L was... melting... in his arms?! Light's eyes flew open to see that he wasn't holding his husband anymore.

He wasn't in the bedroom anymore.

Where was he?

Light was sitting on cold stone in a dark cave. There was a light, but it was hard pinpointing where it was coming from... his own skin? He held up his hand in awe, examining the golden glow emanating and illuminating a few feet around him.

He stood up in a daze, stumbling.

"Um... Matt?" He yelled, turning slow circles, "Near?! Mello?!... L?"

No answer.

Light's heart skipped. The entire cave had a foreboding feeling he couldn't shake. It was cold, sending him rubbing at his arms for warmth and folding in on himself.

"Hello?! Anybody there?"

He squinted into the darkness, his brow furrowing. There was a sea of ink in front of him, stretching as far as he could see. The black substance was still, not a single wave rippling the water. Light took a cautious step towards it, dipping a finger into the liquid.

Not ink. More like tar. Sticky and heavy. Yeah... panic set in as Light glanced around. _Where am I? I-I don't understand_! His stomach twisted and he looked at the tar again, gaping. Something in his mind hummed, almost like speaking, telling him to reach into it. Dread seeped through his chest.

"Oh God no. Please no no no no."

Light submerged a hand, dipping it down to his elbow before he felt them.

Mangled, oily feathers.

Light gasped.

It felt like he'd been kicked in the gut.

"L!" He shrieked, pulling at the wing.

It was slow and heavy, but L slowly emerged, completely caked in the guck, his head hanging forward, every inch of him covered in the stuff. Fear clouded Light's vision as he struggled to drag L out of the tar, the body slumping in his arms. Breathing heavily now, Light wiped the junk away from L's face, the other's porcelain skin stained and smeared. He didn't care that the sludge was getting all over him, Light just kept wiping at the face. _Was L drowning_? L's head lolled, exposing his slender throat. Not knowing what to do, Light tilted L's head forward again so it was resting on his chest.

Holding L in a tight hug, Light rocked the two of them, his own body shaking. He-he just needed some help! A direction! _Something_!

L made a soft noise, his eyes cracking open. Light was so stunned to see those beautiful silver eyes that he couldn't think of anything to say. There was a moment where the god didn't say anything. L gave a weak smile, his eyes still half-shut. His voice was barely above a breath, his lips impossibly chapped.

"Light..." L's lip quivered, his gaze distant and unfocused, his voice small and cracked, "... you came..."

Light choked out a laugh, shakily kissing the top of L's head, "of course I came! I wouldn't just leave you!"

L was looking at Light, but it felt like the god was looking through him, as if he still hadn't registered that Light was there. When he next spoke, Light wasn't even sure if L was talking to him or in general.

"I'm sorry," L choked, tears sliding down the sides of his face, "I'm so sorry... Light, oh God, I'm so sorry. I _never_ meant to hurt you."

"Hey, hey, I forgive you, okay? I forgive you."

But L was shaking his head, letting out quiet cries.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"L? Snap out of it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"I'm sorry!" Light cut in sharply.

That made L's jaw clamp, looking up at Light with large eyes. Breathing out, Light tenderly cupped L's face, running his thumb along the other's cheek. His voice cracked, but he forced himself to speak. L had to hear this.

"L, I _understand_. You're still in pain even if you don't want to be, even if you love me, it still hurts... I didn't even consider that after thousands of years, it'd still be fresh. But it is. It _is_ to you. I don't know what you lost and I haven't been able to help... I'm so sorry..."

The words made L gape, his eyes darting.

"But- I- I am okay."

Light laughed sadly.

"You're too stubborn for your own good. Come back. Wake up. Stop acting like you have to be alone."

There was a minute where neither said anything.

L heaved in a hard breath.

"It... it hurts... oh, God, it hurts," L curled into Light's chest, full on sobbing now, back heaving, "it hurts so much. I miss her so much."

L wailed into Light's shirt, his voice coming out in a squeak.

"Oh, God, Nefeli," he sobbed, his knuckles around Light's shirt white, " _Nefeli_! I want her back, _I want her back_!"

L ripped loose strangled, gasping sounds, his body devolving into tremors. Enveloping L, Light stroked the other's hair, the oily substance between his fingers.

"I know it hurts," he said softly into L's scalp.

He wasn't sure how long he was like that, running his hands up and down L's back, just listening to L break down. It felt like forever until L went quiet, tucked in Light's body heat.

"I don't want to go back," he whimpered, "Immortality... it's a curse... I can't do it again."

"L, we still have so much! Please... I'll miss you..."

That made L inhale. Light touched his forehead to his husband's.

"Please, L... I'll miss you so much... don't shut me out. I love you."

L hesitated. He craned his neck, touching his lips to Light's. Light moaned, the touch feathery and _familiar_. His eyes slipped shut, just enjoying the coolness of L's lips.

All at once, everything seemed to melt. L's position changed in Light's arms.

When Light opened his eyes again, he was back in the bedroom, kissing a horizontal L. The boys were watching in deep interest.

"You started crying," Near said.

Light's fingers went to his cheeks to find them wet. Matt bobbed his head.

"You just... pressed your head to L's, closed your eyes and started mumbling under you breath."

 _I was in his mind_? A shiver ran up Light's spine. It wasn't like he was well-versed with going into someone's mind, but that tarry landscape... dark and sticky and horrible. That was really the state of L's mind? Was it always like that? 

L shifted, his eyes sliding open.

Their gazes met and locked, a million silent things passing between them. They were both breathing heavily, the weight of the events hanging in the air. Reaching up, L brushed Light's hair behind his ear. That snapped Light out of it, crashing his lips into L's.

L gave a surprised sound, entangling his fingers into Light's chestnut hair.

Sniffing and swiping at his eyes, Light squeezed L, laughing while deepening the kiss, re-experiencing all those tastes he'd missed.

"L," Light sighed, burying his nose in the crook of L's shoulder.

The boys backed out of the room, sensing the two wanted privacy. The door shut and their lips were together, reveling in each other's taste. Light sighed, tipping L's head to give him better access. He missed this so much... he missed him so much. L slid his long fingers up Light's back, deepening the kiss.

Sighing, Light pulled away, his lips hovering an inch from the other's. He gave L's bottom lip a tentative lick.

"I thought I'd lost you," Light whispered.

L touched Light's jawline, running his fingers along the hardness.

"It still hurts," he admitted with a sad smile, "I just- I just-"

"I understand," Light murmured comfortingly, "I just wish I could've met her. If she had such a deep impact on you, I'm sure she was amazing. Love, no matter what happens, no matter what we become or do, I'll always be there for you."

L wove his fingers in-between Light's, eyes shining gratefully.

The moment was interrupted when Mello rushed into the room, fear palpable on his face. L and Light tensed, the hair on the back of their necks standing up.

"Hera's here," Mello panted, "both she and Aphrodite are in the Underworld."

Light's breath caught. L shook his head, wiping the quickly-cooling sweat off his brow. 

"I'm not sure if I can fight both of them for the throne... I still feel so weak..."

He considered, trying to gage Hera and Aphrodite's weaknesses. What worried him the most was the fact that Hera had the staff. That thing was powerful. For that matter, what if Aphrodite still had some kind of control over him? L quivered at the thought. It had been like his very perception was warped, like all he'd been able to focus on was serving her.

"She wears Persephone's face," he growled, a dark anger rising up his stomach.

Light touched L's shoulder, bringing him back into the room. L forced himself to look up at caring amber eyes, the sight alone making the anger deflate.

"Love, you need to regain your strength," Light commanded softly.

Damn, he was right. L's body still didn't feel all there. As it was, he was exhausted, the thought of sleep almost making him fall over. But his eyes popped.

"Demeter," he rasped, his grip on Light's arm tightening, "she's with the dryads. She'll protect us until I'm strong again."

Mello glanced between the two of them, nodding.

"We'll help sneak you out."

L cried out as he tried standing, the stiffness in his muscles making him collapse, his lungs screaming. He crumpled, pain shooting up his limbs. Light gasped, scooping him up and hooking L's arm around his shoulder. L was sweating again, his feet unsteady.

"It's okay, I've got you, Love."

He looked at Mello, not bothering to hide the desperation in his expression.

"Let's go."


	14. Who You Are

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. Hera was sitting on the throne, being tended to by a slew of spectral servants. The Underworld was full of riches, and it was obvious the goddess loved it, lounging back with jewelries and accessories of the biggest gems and precious metals the earth had to offer.

Aphrodite gritted her teeth, but she didn't have the courage to tell the other to get off her throne. Snapping her fingers, Hera took a list from the spirit.

"Interesting... so today Hades must shuttle spirits to the afterlife, patrol the borders, check the locks on the entrance to Tartarus, meet with and mediate between the different entities in the Underworld aaaand receive a report from Thanatos regarding death on the surface... Geez, did Lysander ever do anything fun?"

She snorted, rolling up the scroll. Aphrodite straightened. She knew she looked terrible. Ever since L collapsed, she hadn't been sleeping or eating. _If I don't take care of myself, Hera'll take advantage of me_. She cleared her throat.

"I'm Hades, I'll get to my duties now."

The queen's brow quirked, an easy smile crossing her lips. It was predatory, making Aphrodite shudder.

"Dove, you insult me," Hera cooed, "do you not think I can handle all your duties and Olympus' for the day?"

Her brow furrowed, warning bells sounding in Aphrodite's head. 'For the day' had many different connotations to different people.

"Well you have to get back to Olympus," she reminded pointedly.

"Of course. I've actually been thinking, Dove, perhaps I should... take over the reigns over here. Without Lysander, I fear you're just not powerful enough."

She said it as if she was lamenting, but it left a cold feeling in Aphrodite's chest. She stiffened, ready to step forward when Hera held up her staff, effectively ending the conversation. Hera's voice came out a low, reverent hiss.

"Yes," she breathed, lips twitching, "I think I'll be Hera, Zeus, _and_ Hades."

Aphrodite marched through the halls, fear shooting up her spine. She tried to keep composed, but once she was out of earshot, she smashed her foot against the wall, anger surging up her stomach.

" _No_!" She shrieked, her entire body trembling.

Tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. She destroyed L and for what? For _Hera_ to just come in and take over?! It was an insult.

Practically running to L's room, she froze, her ears pounding.

The bed was empty... where was L?

She whirled, seeing Mello in the hallway. His nostrils flared, guilt written all over his face. Aphrodite walked up cooly to him, holding his eyes. Yes, he was rebellious, but even Mello was scared of genuine threats. He adverted his eyes, his lip quivering. _I'm going to die_. 

"The kitchen made extra cookies by accident. You and your brothers have them before they go bad."

He looked at her in shock. Her lips were curled, her eyes sparked as she gently ruffled his hair. It was the kindest action she'd ever done and left Mello feeling more suspicious rather than consoled. Her lips twitched.

"Things just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

L and Light hobbled into the dryads' forest, Light's head swiveling.

"Demeter?!" He called out, skin prickling.

If they couldn't find her, they'd have to figure something else out. What they needed was a plan, a decisive way to get rid of two powerful goddesses in one fell swoop. The trees parted and Demeter gasped, rushing to help Light support L. Helping him to a nearby lake, the god nearly collapsed, his head throbbing.

"Everything hurts," he groaned, rubbing his temple.

Demeter looked at Light, silently asking for an explanation. Sighing, Light told her everything that had happened with Aphrodite and Hera. Her eyes kept getting wider and wider. When he finished, she looked at L. He was avoiding her eyes.

Reaching forward, she enveloped him, stroking his hair tenderly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.

L blinked. Tears had formed in the corners of Demeter's eyes.

"I see Persephone too... my daughter is my vision of beauty."

His mouth fell open. For just a moment, neither of them moved, feeling the deep loss and pain together. She softly kissed the top of his head, holding out a cup full of water.

"Drink and then sleep. We can deal with the two of them once you're feeling better. No one will disturb you here."

He nodded gratefully, quietly sipping the water. Light shifted, aware of all the dryads and nymphs watching from the woods. L grinned tiredly, already settling on a bed of moss. Kneeling, Light gently kissed the other.

"Sweet dreams... okay?"

L's eyes sparkled, long fingers tangling in his husband's hair.

"Thank you."

Curling up, L fell asleep surprisingly quickly. Light tilted his head. Who knew? Maybe with so much extra sleep, those eye bags would _finally_ go away. The second L was snoring, the dryads wandered out, giggling amongst themselves. Light shrank as one of them shuffled forward, twisting blonde hair around her finger.

"Hi, we have some food in case you're hungry from your travels!"

Light bit his lip. _Okay here we go_.

He felt like an organism under a microscope, all of them watching him with wide eyes. Light nibbled on the fresh fruits and vegetables, sinking in his chair. One of them leaned forward so much in her chair that she almost tipped over.

"Tell us what's the world like!" She chirped.

The other nymphs nodded enthusiastically, sprawling out dramatically.

"We're tied to our trees!"

"I see these weird metal birds sometimes!"

"Are all the human men as handsome as you?"

Light blinked, bombarded by all the questions, "... uh..."

"Is it true humans use wood for their homes?"

"How many abs do you have?"

"Are you really a king of the Underworld?"

"No, silly! He's just a consort. He doesn't even have a name!"

That made Light blanche, smiling tightly. He tapped the table in annoyance.

"But I do have a name," he argued, looking at the blond dryad curiously. She tilted her head, giving a soft laugh.

"Of course you have a name, but you don't have any titles! Hades has so many that it's impossible to count them all. But you go by your birth-name. For example, my birth-name's Misa, but even I go by Dryope."

"Oh."

Light hesitated, leaning back in his chair. How'd this work? Should he give himself a title? But it seemed like no matter what he did, no immortal creature would stop seeing him as just a consort. Would that really be all he was for eternity? One of the dryads shook her head, pointing a wagging finger at Misa.

"You're wrong," she stuck her tongue out. Straightening, she grinned proudly, "the roots of _my_ tree overheard some minor gods referring to him as Kira!"

Kira? That made Light look up in surprise, listening intently as she rambled on.

"My roots are the most reliable, dependable source of information! Why they're so amazing-"

"Get to the point!" Misa snipped.

"Ugh, fine. Apparently Kira means killer, because he's getting credit for Hades' 'death'."

Light pursed his lips. _Gah_ _, that's not how I want to be remembered for_. The idea that if he hadn't gotten to L in time... if L had died and he was stuck with the name 'Kira'... it made him drum his fingers anxiously. That would've been horrible. A constant reminder that he was at least partly responsible for his husband's and his previous wife's deaths... he didn't want that title!

"Excuse me," he cleared his throat, swinging away from the table.

But Misa and the dryad were too caught up in their argument over who's tree was better to notice him leaving. Making his way back to the lake, Light paused, seeing L sitting up and delicately eating soup. He looked much better, the color returning to his cheeks and his gaze more focused. Light simply stood there, watching his husband, allowing himself the relief to know that L was going to be okay. 

L's eyes slid in his direction, giving a tired smile.

"The dryads driving you crazy?"

"L... they're calling me Kira... Killer... I- I don't want that name. I don't want to be known as a Killer."

There was a quiet pause where L examined Light. Huh, it really _did_ bother him. Moving on the moss, the god beckoned Light to sit. Light did, staring at the cool moss dejectedly. 

"Hades was the original name for the Underworld," L murmured, bringing the spoon to his lips, "today, it's more synonymous with Hell," he chuckled dryly, crossing his arms, "they literally titled me Hell."

L paused, his eyes distant. His lips curved though as he laughed.

"And Persephone means Bringer of Destruction."

Light's mouth fell open.

"You're shitting me."

"I swear, I have not shat you."

Light laughed, the sound bubbling in his stomach. He picked at the moss thoughtfully, turning the small pieces over in his hand. L reached out, tenderly intertwining their fingers.

"Light. Look at me... you're not a Killer and you're not my consort. Persephone was my Queen and you're my King. You are my husband, a King. We're in this together. Quite frankly, fuck the rest of the Parthenon."

They stared at each other, night falling at little fireflies coming out. The insects flew around them, lighting them up in brilliant little flashes that bounced off their faces. Light's heart skipped as he realized that L was being sincere. He didn't see him as just some toy. Light's throat felt clogged. At this point, they were completely surrounded by darkness, the only sound coming from the gentle waves from the lake.

Light let his body move for him, capturing L's lips. They tasted bittersweet, but Light had always loved that taste. L moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Light's back and pushing the kiss deeper. Light nipped L's bottom lip in need, his blood roaring in his ears.

It wasn't lost on him the danger they were in. Light had lost his sword when taken captive, meaning Hera and Aphrodite had the power to kill either one of them until Eris was healed. And neither of the queens would stop until they were dead. With that hanging over Light's head, he allowed himself to give in completely, his kisses becoming sloppy. Taking L's lobe between his teeth, Light rolled it, his voice dropping huskily.

"Then I'm going to fuck you like a King," he growled.

L let out a high-pitched sound, his hands sliding under Light's shirt. He felt the other's muscles, perked and sharp against his palm. L's pulse raced, his skin itching with the need to feel Light, to make up for lost time.

Sliding them down, Light paused, looking around.

"We're not going to be... interrupted... are we?"

L shook his head, "Demeter sealed off the area so only you and I can see each other or enter the bubble."

"Hm, useful talent," Light purred, licking at L's lips.

L's hair was plastered against the rock, splayed out around his face. Light's lips glided agonizingly slowly to L's neck, feeling the Adam's apple bob under his touch. His teeth lightly grazed the area, eliciting a whimper from the other.

Reaching down, L brushed Light's member, his fingers bony yet feathery. Light groaned, rocking his hips into L's grip. Shocks of electricity traveled through his limbs, his cock throbbing. He _needed_ L.

Light's fingers danced down L's abdomen, pressing against his entrance. L threw his head back, panting, eyes lidded.

"Light," he moaned, his voice wonderfully raspy, "I need you!"

Light smiled against L's skin, feeling it quiver under his mouth. Pushing his fingers inside, he rolled his hips, eyes clouding in lust with how tight and hot L was. He buried his nose into L's hair, inhaling his scent. Running his fingers through those soft locks, he kissed the nape of L's neck. The hand currently up L's hole was twisting and curling, sending the recipient into a mess of moans. Taking his fingers out, Light swiped them over his tongue and re-entered, stretching and thrusting.

"Everything's going to be okay," he rumbled, sucking on the hard part of the back of L's neck.

All L could do was pant in response, nodding rapidly into Light's shoulder. Light squeezed his eyes shut, pumping his hand along L's length. It twitched, precum oozing out and over Light's fingers. Smiling dreamily, L dragged his lips down Light's stomach. Light gasped, entangling his fingers in those locks as L wrapped his mouth around his member.

Light yelped, tugging harshly at L's scalp as the god's saliva coated the head and L lapped his tongue over the slit. Breathing heavily, Light scratched into L's scalp.

"Use that fucking tongue," he groaned, shaking his head.

"Oh? You want a god's tongue?" L hummed in amusement, pressing his lips against Light's tip.

"Y-yes, I want a god's tongue... oh, fuck..."

Light whined, the need to come overwhelming. L licked gingerly. Much too gingerly to be real. Light narrowed his eyes to L's smirk.

"Fuck you."

"You'd better," L quipped, continuing his motions.

Light had the greatest urge to thrust up into that mouth, feel himself hit the back of that throat. His hips jerked and L made a pleased sound, digging his fingers into Light's hips, encouraging. Light thrust up while L bobbed his head, the stimulation almost overwhelming.

" _Fuck, oh shit, shit, shit,_ " Light cried out.

All at once, Light seized and exploded in L's mouth, letting out an inhuman shriek. L swallowed it eagerly, his nails leaving marks on Light's skin. Sitting back, L licked at his lips sensually, being careful not to miss a drop. The sight was so erotic that Light surged forward, enveloping the other.

"Make love to me," L moaned, rubbing his erection along Light's front.

Even the slight stimulation was enough to send Light's skin vibrating, his erection coming back. Laying L down, Light slowly entered, L hissing out in pleasure. Oh damn, L was so tight, it was hard to focus. Light touched L's cheek, catching his husband's bottom lip into his teeth. Once he felt L was more adjusted, he started moving, his hips pushing shallow at first. L was the one to buck his hips, sinking Light deeper and demanding he go faster.

Light was all too happy to comply, pounding into L. L cried out, bouncing to meet Light's thrusts. Sweat covered their back the faster Light went, losing himself in a desperate rut. L's body made him lose all sense of reality, making it feel like that tight sheath was the only thing that existed.

Roaring, Light slammed into him and came hard, spurting more and more, his limbs shaking.

"Oh, _FUCK_ , Light!" L screamed, coming over Light's stomach.

The two of them slumped, just trying to catch their breaths. Stroking L's hair, Light kissed the side of his face. There were so many sappy, lovey, meaningful things he wanted to say, but his brain felt so exhausted. He met L's gaze and realized... L already knew everything he wanted to say... sighing, Light settled next to him, pulling L into his body heat.

Tomorrow they'd have to come up with a plan, but for tonight, L fell asleep, his body tucked in Light's.


	15. Plans

L and Light stayed in that forest for a few days. It became their little bubble, a place they could hide from the rest of the world, even if they knew they'd have to go back at some point.

They rolled over, moaning as their hips rocked together.

The sky was a blanket of stars above them, thousands coming together and showing off the milky way beyond. L's toes curled when Light thrusted, pulling out and slamming back in, harshly hitting L's prostate. L yelped, attaching his lips to Light's neck, whimpering words of encouragement, bouncing excitedly. Light nipped at L's bottom lip and jawline, mixing feathery kisses with raging passion. L could feel the pressure building, his eyes glazed in pleasure. With a deep jerk, Light came gasping loudly. L wasn't too far behind, groaning as he came, the feeling sending his limbs shaking.

He almost didn't want to untangle their bodies, but L was already feeling sore, so Light slowly dislodged himself and crawled up, cuddling L into is arms. They were sweaty and panting, but they pressed against each other anyway. A bright smile crossed L's lips. For the first time in what felt like so long, he felt genuinely happy. Burying his nose into Light's chest, L inhaled deeply, taking in his husband's scent.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" He chuckled. Okay, in all honesty, it was a half-joke. L definitely wouldn't mind staying there.

Light hummed in contentment, drawing patterns up and down L's sides.

"I wish we could," he whispered, sighing, "but... neither Aphrodite nor Hera deserves the Underworld."

L shifted, listening to Light's heart steadily beat. He'd been trying not to give in to the anger. The hatred, hurt and betrayal he felt towards Aphrodite. It was so hard.

"I don't want to be Hades anymore." The words left before he could stop them.

It was strange admitting it out loud, this thought and resentment that'd been swirling around in his brain. L bit at his lip, curling into a tighter ball.

Light glanced at L in surprise, but didn't say anything. They looked up at the stars together, just taking in their beauty. It was so quiet... they really were the only two people in the world here.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

L swallowed, his fingers prickling. Light squeezed his husband's shoulder tenderly, his way of telling the other that he'd support him no matter what. L laughed slightly.

"I spent so much time being the king of the Underworld only because none of my brothers wanted it or wanted me on the Earth. It's a glorified banishment. I'm tired of it." L's eyes glistened with a spark of longing, "I want to be on the surface! With you! And our cases!"

"A detective god?" Light teased.

L giggled, pulling Light into a hug.

"My new title shall be Sherlockipes!"

"Aye, Sherlockipes! The game's afoot!"

They burst out laughing, L swiping at his eyes.

"You know, I think I still have those first-edition Doyles in the library."

"I don't doubt it, you wouldn't leave Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's spirit alone!" Light lowered his voice into a monotone, mimicking L, "oh, sir, sir! Can I get an autograph?! Sir! Can you tell me what Sherlock's favorite color is? Sir! Sir! Can you write me some reader-insert Sherlock x me fan fiction?... oh, whatever rating you want, although I wouldn't be opposed to something explicit."

Heat rose up L's face squeaking with laughter. Resting his chin over Light's heart, L beamed serenely.

"You're a pain in the ass."

Light smirked.

"I'm not the one who went through a Sherlock fanboy phase."

Rolling his eyes, L crinkled his nose lovingly. They stayed in their embrace, a gentle breeze kissing their scalps. Light softly touched L's cheek.

"We owe it to our friends to free them from Aphrodite and Hera."

"I know," L whispered, eyes flickering, "I may not want to be Hades, but... I'm not going to shirk my responsibilities to the Underworld. To the spirits. Everyone who trusted in me. And I refuse to let them win..."

Pulling L's chin forward, Light left a sweet kiss on those lips.

"Once we're back in control, we can decide what to do. We can leave the Underworld under the right care."

L's lips twitched gratefully.

* * *

Demeter was sitting by the river when L and Light wandered over, both of them in a deep conversation of what to do. Her heart warmed. She was glad they'd made up, seeing them both happy made her glad. L shook his head.

"Hera has the staff of Olympus. It has its own set of powers in addition to amplifying the wielder's. It'll be almost impossible to beat her."

Demeter tilted her head curiously.

"What about Eris?"

Light sighed.

"She won't be in fighting condition for a while. L really did a number on her."

L winced, making a note that he'd have to apologize. Standing, Demeter stretched, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll help you, so that makes 3 gods-"

Light couldn't help his chest puffing proudly at being referred to as a god.

"Are you sure?" L cut in worriedly, "you're out of the fighting! You don't want to get on anyone's radar!"

"Yes, L. I'm sure. I'm not leaving my daughter's garden with those witches."

They exchanged a knowing look. This was something she had to do. L scratched at his chin. His eyes lit up with an idea, deep intelligence sparking as he grabbed a stick and started drawing in the soft sand by the river. Demeter and Light leaned over the drawing curiously, Light wrinkling his nose.

"Is that supposed to be a cave?"

Demeter shook her head.

"It's obviously a Ferris wheel."

L pursed his lips, glaring at the both of them.

"I-it's the palace."

"Oooooh," the both mused at the same time.

"... you two are beacons of support and encouragement."

Light's smile was playful, "hey, anyone who tried to guess your drawings most definitely is a beacon of support and encouragement!"

L snorted, shaking his head and launching into his plan.

"I've been thinking about how to go about this... here's what I have. I'll return to Aphrodite pretending to be under her control. When we're alone, I'll distract and chain her up. My chains can neutralize her powers, essentially turning her into a powerless immortal. The process takes about 2 minutes. Demeter, now that we have you, we might have an easier access to Hera. Go to her and tell her that you wish to have unlimited and unrestricted access to Persephone's garden. Knowing Hera, she'll try to scam you or give you an unfair deal. She'll be cocky and arrogant, dividing her attention because she won't perceive you as a threat. Light, while she's distracted, you steal the staff and _run_. You can die. Just go, get the staff, and get to safety. Then Demeter and Hera will start fighting in which I'll join the conflict. Hera won't be able to fend against two gods and we can easily incapacitate her."

Demeter and Light listened with rapt attention, nodding when appropriate. Light shifted.

"How do you plan to get close enough to Aphrodite? Like you said, you need to be holding her wrists for 2 minutes."

L winced, adverting his eyes. Light's lips tightened.

"Do I want to know?"

"I was hoping to... distract her..."

Light crossed his arms, drumming his fingers. L looked up.

"I won't have sex with her or anything even close to that. But if I can get close enough, she'll be neutralized indefinitely. If you don't want me even in the same room as her, I understand... we can amend the plan."

A tense quiet fell over the three of them, Demeter bitting at her lip. Light inhaled deeply, locking gazes with his husband.

"If it the easiest, quickest way... okay... I trust you."

He trusted him? L's heart swelled, his mouth gaping. He trusted him... a giddy, warm feeling spread throughout his stomach. L took the opportunity to look at them. His family. People who he would kill and die for. Light nodded, eyes inspired and ready.

"Let's take back the Underworld."

* * *

The wind whipped through L's hair. He was back in the Underworld... everything felt so familiar! He looked up at the cold, grey sky, sighing to himself. Maybe a part of him really did love the place. It was essentially the only home he ever knew. Even when he and Light were living on the surface taking care of kids, he always knew he'd be coming back here. The castle loomed ahead, his jaws clamping. His palms went sweaty, nerves instantly flooding his system.

L's heart was jumping uncomfortably. Landing on the balcony outside of his room, he held his breath. Aphrodite was on the other side of the curtain... He parted it slowly, swallowing thickly.

She was sitting in front of a vanity brushing her hair. Brushing her hair with Persephone's old brush.

Of course she was still wearing Persephone's face... he should've expected it, but it still sent waves of pain through his stomach. Especially seeing her with that brush, that vision of Persephone lounging around the room felt so familiar and foreign at the same time. It wasn't fair. Persephone's face was hers and his memories was his.

How dare Aphrodite steal them...

Her head whirled to face him, her eyes wide as she quickly stood. The brush clattered to the ground, an intense silence settling over the room. He stayed still, trying to gather himself. She faltered, her eyes unsure.

"Lysander?" She breathed, "what are you doing here?"

He swallowed the bile in his mouth, dropping to his knees and bowing so low that his bangs brushed the floor.

"My love," he rasped, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I woke up in the woods, confused and lost. I'm so sorry, my Love."

She inhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring. It was obvious she was suspicious, her eyes narrowed.

"Where's Light?"

"I killed him. He was there when I woke up spouting some jargon about loving me. But my heart belongs solely to you. I know I was weak before... I deserve punishment for my insolence."

Aphrodite hesitated, taking a step towards the door. Her features were screwed with mistrust and caution. L chewed his lip. Hm, maybe it would be harder than he thought. He had to get close enough to chain her wrists. Looking up at her with glistening, lovestruck eyes, his heart pounded.

"Please," he simpered, lip quivering, "take me back. I love you."

Aphrodite's throat bobbed, her eyes misted. 'I love you' was her Kryptonite, every part of her wanting to believe it was true. He slowly stood from his bow, taking a step forward.

"I love you."

She flinched, her breathing going heavy.

"Um, h-how do I know this isn't a trick?"

He surged forward so quickly that she gasped, her eyes wide. Enveloping her, he forced himself to press his lips to hers, holding her against the wall, his hands attached to her wrists.

She was stiff at first, in disbelief. Her heart was _pounding._ The only thing she could focus on were those soft, cool lips.

Aphrodite moaned, swaying and leaning into the kiss, her knees buckling. She screwed her eyes shut, inviting his tongue eagerly. So eagerly that she didn't notice cuffs forming from L's hands, the metal slowly creeping across her skin like ice. L's body was trembling, that horrible little part of his brain enjoying the kiss. He quickly pushed the thoughts away, focusing on his fingers and the metal leaching out of his pores. It was the same way in which he handcuffed Eris all those millennia ago, except back then he'd had the other gods holding her in place while he worked. His ichor turned into the cuffs as he willed it out, which would then extend into a chain connecting her wrists, directly forging unbreakable bonds that held her magic.

 _Another minute. One more minute and she'll be helpless._.

She mewled, her tongue slipping between his teeth.

"You'll see," she whimpered, "I'll be Nefeli just for you! It'll be like she was never gone. I'll never let you go again! Never!"

He shuddered, the words making him want to snarl. It was a deep anger that sent his chest crushing, clouding his mind and tainting his face. They met eyes and hers widened.

Resentment. Hatred. Murderousness _seeping_ out of his features.

L's eyes popped. _Fuck_. He tried to make them doe-like and lovestruck again, but the damage was done.

Her eyes snapped to L's hands firmly planted on her wrists, the cuffs almost completely encircling her wrists. Panic shot up L's spine. It wasn't enough! He still needed the time to form the chain between them!

Aphrodite's face contorted in fury as she shoved him away. L stumbled, his gaze darkening. She grabbed at the metal, trying to violently tear it off, crying out when it simply dug into her skin.

"You!" She shrieked.

L's wings instinctively snapped out, ready to fight. Aphrodite's eyes went to slits, her fingers shaking. Her own large white wings sprouted, taking a defensive stance.

"How'd you survive? Apollo said you were dying!"

His lips curled.

"Bold of the god of healing to make assumptions over the god of death."

She shrank, her body tensing for the confrontation.

"Why are you doing this? Lysander, you could have everything you've ever wanted!"

Light flashed in his mind, warm amber eyes that made him feel safe and chestnut hair that hung around his face. Dancing with him, solving mysteries, his wonderful body. L straightened, giving her a determined look.

"I already do," he answered cooly, "and I'm willing to fight for it."

* * *

Hera lounged lazily on the throne, brow quirked when Demeter appeared, riding a slew of vines. Light was hidden among these, his fingers latched onto the hard bark as it stretched around the room and just out of Hera's view. But the appearance was so chaotic that Hera didn't notice. Demeter bowed her head.

"My queen. I have come to ask your mercy."

"Hm?"

Demeter wrung her fingers. She didn't have to pretend to be nervous.

"My daughter's garden-"

"Ah, yes. I figured you'd be looking to return to it pretty soon. But I'm sure you understand. Nothing in this world comes free."

Light crept around the back of the throne, out of her eyesight. The staff was leaning against the arm-rest, her fingers a few inches away. Light lowered himself, his feet silent with every step. _Get the staff and run, get the staff and run, get the staff and_ \- he reached out. Wow, he could little jolts of electricity running along the gold. He hadn't even _touched_ it yet and the hairs on his arm were standing.

A scream from somewhere in the palace. Light's breath caught. _L! Aphrodite! Shit_!

Hera gasped, standing quickly.

She grabbed for her staff and froze, making eye-contact with Light.


	16. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went through a lot of re-writes XD. But I think it turned out pretty good, I'm really happy with it ^w^. Let me know what you think!

Light gulped, her gaze boring into his.

 _Well shit_.

Before Hera could recover from the shock, Demeter knocked her off her balance with her vines. Hera yelped, holding the staff close to her chest. Pure rage built up, her features contorting in pure hatred and fury. Light's heart raced, feeling small and vulnerable. A fight between two goddesses... this was going to get real ugly real fast. Already, Hera was picking herself up, sweeping her staff out menacingly, eyes narrowed at Demeter. They both looked ready for blood. He scrambled, his feet pounding for the door. Behind him, he could hear them fighting, grunts, vines being thrown at Hera, Hera sending electricity with her staff. He was so close to the door, his fingers brushing the wood, when Demeter screamed in pain.

Light whipped around, his face falling in horror. There was a large gash on her side, ichor running down her dress. Demeter stumbled back, looking up at Hera with wide eyes. Hera's lips curled, golden eyes glinting coldly. Demeter tried rushing at her again, but only ended up crumpling, her head rolling and going unconscious. Light held his breath. Normally, Demeter would be fine. A few days of regeneration and good as new. But Hera's face was murderous, something telling Light she'd do whatever it took to find a way to kill Demeter.

Hera loomed over the other, a cruel smile playing at her lips. She'd show all the Olympians who to fear! Raising her staff, she cackled, about to smash it through Demeter's skull.

Roaring, Light threw himself onto Hera's back, hooking his arms around her neck. She cried out, trying to buck him off, twisting and slapping with her staff. She howled, slashing her longs nails down Light's scalp. A scream tore through Light's throat, blood oozing from the scratch-marks and dripping into his eye, making the whole room red. The pain made his grip loosen and Hera shrieked, violently tearing him off. Light gasped at the feeling of going through the air, nothing supporting or holding him. He grunted, rolling across the cold floor, stones embedding themselves in his skin. Light only stopped when he hit the wall, the pain jolting his limbs and making his mind blank. He tried standing, but his muscles cried out, making his arms and legs shake.

Hera rounded on him, giggling, power exuding from her very being.

"You fucking fool," she bit, large peacock wings extending as she slowly approached threateningly.

Light bit back a sound of fear, scrabbling for the door. Hera's wings snapped out, her body rocketing towards him at impossible speeds. Light yelled, throwing himself through the door and pressing to the ground, Hera shooting above him and out a window, swirling in the air. She quickly regained her position, their eyes locked.

Not knowing what else to do, Light ran. His feet took him as fast as he could, down the winding halls that he knew so well, his brain snapped into survival-mode. She screeched, going after him, but getting lost in the confusing maze of hallways, kicking and slamming open doors.

"Where are you?!" She snarled, slashing her talons against the perfect walls, marring them.

Throwing himself into one of the guest rooms, Light bounded for the window, already forming his escape plan. He could hide in the fields among the spirits! Either that or risk going down the staircase, hope that the monsters let him through to the ferry below. His hand was on the window's latch when a glint caught his eye.

Light turned his head slowly, his eyes widening. The sword that could kill Hera... it was hanging over the mantle, beckoning him to grab it. Light swallowed heavily. He hesitated, looking between it and the window. What was he thinking? He couldn't go against Hera! But then again... he faltered, his eyes narrowing. Hera was unjust. A cheat for the throne. And he would risk his life if it meant saving Demeter. His home.

Picking up the sword, he felt how simultaneously heavy and light it was, reflecting brilliantly.

"I am justice," he breathed, turning towards the door and waiting for Hera, every fiber in his body jumping with nerves.

It didn't take her long to find him. She saw the sword, laughing shrilly.

"You think that can do anything to me?" She chuckled.

Light didn't respond, his arms trembling. Hera lumbered forwards, lips twitching.

"You should've hid like the cockroach you are," she growled.

Hera swept forward, swinging her staff with such force that Light had to jump back. His back pressed against the wall, blocking his escape. Light's face fell, terror shooting up his spine. She gave another crazed laugh, her grip on the staff tight, and her eyes gone with power-lust. Hera charged him, lashing out with her talons... instinct took over and Light raised his sword.

The sound of squished flesh.

Light panted, his lip quivering. The sword was deeply buried in her chest, ichor spreading across the blade and dropping to the floor. She looked at him with large, shocked eyes, fear making itself known for the first time.

Hera opened her mouth, but ichor spurted out, splashing across Light's face. He shuddered, unable to move his grip from the sword. Adrenaline raced through his veins, the surprised look on her face shaking him to his core. She let out a strangled sound, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kira," she gurgled, her body twitching.

He inhaled deeply, scanning her face. Light nodded.

"That's right. I am Kira."

Hera's breath convulsed, her nostrils flaring. Her orbs glazed over, her focus slipping as she slumped, the only thing holding her up being the sword and Light's burning arms.

He blinked. Something didn't feel right. He felt so numb, yet it felt like he was missing something. Forgetting or hadn't noticed a crucial detail. His eyes traveled down, his mouth in a little 'o'. That's why.

"L?" He croaked, his voice a horrified squeak. He sobbed, his body shaking uncontrollably, "L?! L! I need you!"

No answer. Everything was quiet. His vision spun, the world tilting...

In her charge, Hera's talons had plunged into his stomach.

* * *

L and Aphrodite were a roll of teeth and claws, L bringing them down across her back and her trying to bite his fingers off.

He tried grasping her wrists again, but she writhed, kneeling him in the gut. L doubled over, his gaze darkening. His teeth hooked inwards, but Aphrodite held out a hand, covering his mouth and nose, forcing him to inhale particles.

He froze, his nose wrinkling. Instantly, his skin started burning, his member going hard. L stumbled back.

"Really? An aphrodisiac? Very mature," he snipped.

It was a bit of a double-edged sword, L wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck or kill her more. But it was just the distraction she needed to dive off the balcony, her wings supporting her. L shook his head, so hard that it physically hurt.

Chasing after her, he angled his wings, tipping and dipping, Aphrodite just a dot in the distance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hera hovering, shooting back down for a window. _Shit. I hope Demeter has it under control_. He flapped his wings, shooting even closer to Aphrodite.

She beat her wings desperately, swooping and turning sharp corners, but he matched each one. Anger flashed in his chest the closer he got. Her breathing came out labored, her wings burning with the effort of keeping ahead.

L screamed, all his frustration and pain letting loose in that one sound. Aphrodite bit her lip. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ \- before she knew what was happening, L was on her, his hands clamped down on her wrists. She kicked and punched, the both of them tumbling through the air, the wind whipping and battering them. It was like they didn't notice they were falling. There was no rhyme or reason to their fight, a mess of punching and kicking. With one harsh push, Aphrodite managed to get away from L. At this point, long chains were hanging from her wrists, almost connected. Her eyes popped in panic, tearing at the metal. They were impossible to get off!

The ground met both of them at the same time, rocks and earth kicking into the air before settling on them in a dirty rain, showering them and pelting them with small rocks.

They'd fallen from so high at such force that the ground now had a slight crater, the soil sifted and broken.

L groaned, dull pain spreading up his side. He struggled to his feet, disoriented and looking around in a daze. Aphrodite wasn't too far away, her blond hair coated in dirt and matted with ichor, her skin stained and rough.

She moaned, rolling on her back with a hiss. Not giving her the chance to get up, L grabbed her wrists. Aphrodite gasped, shaking her head wildly.

"Please!" She sobbed, her throat bobbing, "Please, L, I'm begging you! Please don't lock me up! I can't do it, you _know_ I can't do it!"

He faltered, looking down at her swirling green eyes. They were glassy, full of raw fear, Persephone's face torn and crying. He had the strongest urge to reach out and touch her cheek, but he forced himself back on the task. As the chain kept forming and Aphrodite squirmed, Persephone's voice begging him to stop, L squeezed his eyes shut. His grip on her wrists tightened, a resolve building in his chest. He could do this... he was strong...

"Lysander!" Persephone... no... Aphrodite... cried out.

The chain connected and he stumbled back, watching her powers be locked up. All at once, Aphrodite's wings disintegrated, nothing but a pile of white ash. L gaped, his knees buckling when Persephone's blonde hair darkened to red, blue staining those wonderful green eyes until he couldn't see them anymore. The very shape of her face shifted, little freckles appearing over her skin. There was a tightness in L's chest watching Persephone disappear.

She shook her head pleadingly, pulling at the chains.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted respect! I wanted to be feared and a-and I love you! Lysander, please! I love you!"

His glare made her lips tighten.

Brushing himself off, L rolled his head, neck cracking. Her eyes were so wide that they looked ready to fall out of her head. He took a step towards her, his voice settling back into its usual monotone, but revealing the venom beneath.

"Phaedra, title of Aphrodite. By the law of the Underworld, you're under arrest. I'll see that Eris executes you."

She let out an indiscernible sound, sinking to her knees.

"No! I love you!"

"Shut up. You don't love me and I don't love you..." he crouched in front of her, his eyes cold, "you think you can steal my kingdom from under my feet? Try to force me to kill my husband and I'll show you _mercy_?!" His voice lowered to a dark rumble, "I'm not your toy for you to dump all your problems on, Phaedra."

His body hummed with a dark energy, his skin practically oozing a black aura. She sat back, the emotion draining out of her face, her voice caught.

"L. No matter what you think, I do care for you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Aphrodite bit at her lip, the immediate fear and panic dying down and replaced with resigned acceptance. Standing easily, he brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Cerberus bounded over, tail wagging wildly.

Despite the situation, L couldn't help but smile, scratching the scruff of Cerberus' neck. His feet thumped happily, his tongue lolling out.

"Who's a good boy?" L cooed.

Cerberus bounced, making both L and Aphrodite rise and fall in the air. L pointed to the goddess.

"Keep an eye on her, okay boy? If she moves, she's your new toy!"

Cerberus' ears went up, as if asking "really? Ya mean it?" L laughed, petting the side one of the head's face.

"Yup! She moves, she's _all_ yours."

Aphrodite's nose wrinkled, but she didn't say anything, drawing up her knees to her chin. Cerberus pawed the ground excitedly, trotting over and sitting right in front of the goddess, six eyes trained on her intently. _Wanting_ her to do it, scooting closer as if that would make her move or try to run away.

Rising into the air, L went to go help Demeter, tucking his wings in to give him better speed. Landing on the balcony, he rushed into the hallway, his brow furrowing. It was quiet... too quiet...

He crept through the halls, every nerve on alert. The first place he went to was the throne room. His heart fell. Demeter was on her side leaking ichor, unconscious. He was about to go to her when he stopped, his entire body freezing in dread. _Light_.

 _Oh, God_.

His bare feet slapped the stone in the halls. He skidded down the corridors, his mind frazzled and trying to figure out where to go. Turning a corner, he paused, hearing something.

It sounded like a puppy crying, that high-pitched whining, calling out in pain. Following the sound, every step making him shrink, L's hands flew to his mouth.

"Light!"

Hera's dead body was sprawled across the floor. Light was lying in a pool of his own blood, whimpering loudly. It caked in his hair and clothing, so much blood that it was hard to believe. His soul was hanging out in tendrils, threatening to leave his body. L's face went grey, the strength leaving his legs.

"No! No, no, no, no-"

L slid to Light's side, supporting the other. Warm blood gushed over his fingers, staining L's pale skin red.

"Light, can you hear me?!"

Instead of answering, Light continued the sounds, his eyes distant.

"Shit... don't you _dare_ die on me!"

L was scrawny, but even so, he was able to scoop up Light, blood staining his shirt. Hugging Light close, feeling his husband shiver, L shot out of the palace, extending his wings. Light cried out in pain, but L simply tightened his grip.

"It's okay!" His voice wavered, fear making his throat close, "you're going to be okay! It's okay."

Soaring upwards, the only thing L could think about was how Light needed a hospital. He'd never flown faster in his life, never this urgent or utterly terrified. Light fingers crept along the wound, blood and ripped flesh slushing at the touch. L's breathing quickened, tucking his wings to make him a torpedo in the air.

"It's okay," he could barely see the Underworld passing below him. It was all just a blur of quick color, "stay with me, Light!"

Breaking into the surface world, L moved for the hospital, landing easily on his feet. L didn't even wait for his wings to crack back into his shoulder blades and he carried Light. They were gone by the time he hobbled into the emergency room, tear stains on his cheeks.

"Help!" He screamed.

Nurses and doctors were on them in an instant. L felt so numb, his fingers latched onto Light. They had to pry him out of his arms, and even then, L just stood there in shock. A gurney was rolled out, doctors yelling at each other as they shoved Light towards the operating room. L shook his head, trying to grab for one of the assistants.

"Is he going to be okay?!"

She didn't answer, excusing herself that she really needed to go help them. L felt stiff, but he managed to unattach his hand, watching them dejectedly. Soon, it was quiet as if a bloody man hadn't just been carried into the emergency room.

"... I can't lose him..."

L stood in the lobby, his throat bobbing. One of the nurses gently wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, slowly leading him to one of the seats. She leaned into his ear.

"We have extra clothing if you want to change your shirt."

His shirt...? L looked down, a strangled sound coming from his throat. Oh. His shirt was covered in Light's blood, sticking his abdomen. He stared at the dark stain, sweat beading his brow. L numbly nodded, taking an extra white shirt from the kind nurse.

He sat, his knees touching his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. L shuddered, burying his face into his legs. _I can't lose him_.


	17. A Wish

When Demeter woke up, the first thing she registered was that someone had moved her to a proper bed and even though she didn't need it, had cleaned and dressed the wound. Blinking, she slowly unwrapped the bandages, confirming that the gash had sealed itself, the only evidence that it had been there being dried ichor staining her skin. The door opened and she looked up, expecting to see L or Light. But it was one of Aphrodite's boys, the young white-haired one.

He froze, staring at Demeter.

"Did you do this?" She whispered, motioning to her closed wound, "did you try to help me?"

He swallowed, casting his eyes downwards. Instead of answering, he slid an extra bucket of water next to the bed, replacing an empty one. Demeter's heart fluttered, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Thank you," she murmured.

The boy glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, dipping his head and scampering away. Demeter rubbed her temple, trying to remember everything that happened.

She groaned, hobbling through the winding halls. When she found Hera, she froze, her mouth open in shock, her mind immediately going to Light. Where was he? Where was L for that matter?! A soft breeze kicked up and she started, shivers going up her spine. The familiar feeling of cold and death settled over her skin. L. But there was something- darker- more suffocating to his presence.

She whipped around to see him standing in the doorway, his thumb hanging off his lips and glaring down at Hera's body. Large grey eyes slid in her direction.

"Are you alright?"

Demeter dazedly nodded, her heart racing. This new aura pouring off of L was dangerous. Even with the regular, inconspicuous clothing, his wings not out, anyone could tell he was a powerful creature. Hearing that she was okay, he bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

"Good," he rumbled, turning on his heel, "we have some business to attend to."

"W-where's Light?!"

L marched out, the fury making his outline hazy. Worried about what he might do, Demeter jogged after him.

Aphrodite was still curled up in the crater, picking at the cuffs so much that at this point, her ichor stained the metal. She gasped, shrinking when she saw him. L's face remained emotionless as he stepped up to her, his eyes like black holes, sucking in her very soul.

He leaned down, his breath tickling her ear. Aphrodite shuddered, goosebumps peppering her skin.

"If Light dies, I'll kill you with my bare hands," he growled, "I don't care how impossible it may seem. I'll find a way... you know I will."

She gulped but didn't respond. L's eyes flickered in hate, so scathing and deadly that it made her head hang. 

"You'll be taken to Eris' old cell where you'll await your punishment."

Aphrodite didn't try to fight it or convince him otherwise. She was a monster... she knew it... a horrible, despicable monster. Everything felt numb as she was led towards the staircase. 

* * *

Light's eyes fluttered open, his throat bobbing. The first thing he heard was the machine beeping. L was curled up on a chair in the corner of the room, the side of his face on his knees and sleeping.

His mouth felt dry, the memories flashing in his brain. Whoa... did he really kill Hera? It didn't feel real... Light winced, glancing down at his bandaged midriff. Well, actually it felt too real. He looked back at L and smiled wistfully. The other was completely surrounded by empty candy and pastry wrappers, crumbs all over his white shirt. It was honestly a miracle L was sleeping... Light glanced at the clock, seeing it was about four in the morning. He chuckled, wondering just how long ago L had really fallen asleep. He took in his husband, scanning L's sharp, porcelain features, the bags under his eyes so pronounced that they might as well be eyeliner.

Smiling to himself, Light settled against his pillow. L never cared about aesthetics or beauty, but to him, there was something almost unreal about his husband. A massive contradiction of messy and rude and insanely attractive.

L moaned, yawning and massaging his temple. They locked eyes and L froze, his heart thundering. Light grinned serenely.

"Be honest, how many hours did you _actually_ sleep?"

L faltered, his breathing coming out heavy. His lips quivered into a wavering smile, his fingers trembling.

"You're awake!"

"Answer the question," Light clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth sternly. But both knew it was in good fun.

"2 hours," L laughed.

Light's brow quirked, wrinkling his nose playfully.

"Do I even need to scold-"

Before he could finish his sentence, L's arms were around him, squeezing Light so tightly that it was hard to breathe. Light wasn't expecting it. He just sat there, stunned, feeling L's thin frame pressed against him and the god's cool lips buried in the crook of his neck.

Light blinked, carefully spreading his fingers through L's wild hair, curling and sliding through the strands. L crashed their lips together, Light's natural taste sending his stomach flipping. Light sighed, sugar and coffee coating his tongue, L's breath warm in his mouth. Tugging L down so he was spread next to Light, they stared at each other, drinking in every little detail of the other's face.

"How long was I out?" Light asked curiously.

L absently played with Light's hair, adoring the way the moonlight bounced off of it and made it different shades of amber and chestnut.

"3 days," he whispered, "Demeter's okay. Aphrodite's in Eris' old cell. Eris is almost completely healed, so she'll reassume the throne."

Light nodded, letting the information wash over him. He tilted his head curiously.

"But if Hera's dead and she's not back yet, who's ruling Oly-" he clamped his jaw in realization.

L smiled sheepishly, biting at his lip.

"The job's not really for me, but I can't deny that it has its perks. It's interesting, though. _Suddenly_ all of the Olympians adore me. Can't possibly imagine what changed their mind."

Light laughed, the action making his stomach hurt. He shook his head in awe. L, the man wearing a white shirt and jeans, absolutely covered in crumbs, was currently the king of 2 kingdoms...

"You're incredible," Light breathed.

The other snorted.

"You were the one who killed Hera. Eris owes a debt to you. More specifically... a wish. You can ask the queen for anything you want."

Huh. Light leaned back, his mind lost in thought. What did he want? More than anything in this world? The thought came before he could stop or register it. _I want to be mortal_. He gaped, his fingers tingling. It was true... as amazing as the many millennia had been, living forever... it was so... long. Technically speaking, Light wasn't even that old and he was already seeing the effects, especially on L, that came with thousands of years.

As the king of Olympus, Zeus had made Apollo temporarily mortal on several occasions in the past. Surely Eris could do the same?

But he looked at L, his heart twisting. Could he really ask that of the other? To give up his immortality? His eyes misted. It was asking so much, too much. L scanned the other's face, sensing his husband was holding something back for his sake.

"Tell me," L mumbled, "I promise I'll tell you if I have my reservations."

Light swallowed, his voice a nervous croak.

"I want to be mortal."

L's eyes darted around Light's face. He twisted the bedsheets between his fingers. For all the misery that immortality came with, the thought of death was terrifying. Certainly something L never thought he'd embrace.

But he met Light's eyes, his voice foreign to his own ears.

"I want that too."

"L, no, I-I can't ask you do that. It's asking a lot."

"Light... I'm tired. A quiet life with you solving crimes and raising kids until the day we die... it sounds like bliss."

Light fell silent in disbelief. L agreed? He was going to give up everything? 'Bliss'? _Oh my God_. 

They were going to become mortal? Suddenly, it all felt too real. So sudden. Light's chest heaved, a myriad of different emotions swirling in the pit of his stomach. L rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling in shock. 

"I'm going to grow old," he murmured in awe.

Reaching out, Light entangled their fingers, his eyes shining with so much love that it took L's breath away.

" _We're_ going to grow old. Together."

* * *

Stepping back into the Underworld after everything that happened felt so surreal. The ghostly servants bustled forward excitedly, profusely claiming how happy they were to see them. The furies and harpies shrank, avoiding L's eyes.

L stood in front of them, watching them flinch and squirm guiltily. Sighing, he held out his arms.

"Thank you. All of you. For taking care of the throne while I was away."

That made them all start, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. He met them, finding that he genuinely couldn't be mad at them. They were carrying out their oath. Even if that meant serving Aphrodite.

Light understood too. He was still a bit salty, but he knew where they were all coming from. Aello sniffed, wiping at her nose.

"Even so... we're sorry," she whimpered, "Hades. You'll always be our king."

Her sisters-in-arms nodded in agreement, saying they were sorry. L's heart swelled, his face breaking out into a caring and gentle smile.

Light turned his head and stopped. The boys were standing around the corner, watching them.

Now that Aphrodite was out of their lives, did they have anywhere to go? A surge of protectiveness welled in Light's stomach. No. Those kids would always have a place. He'd make sure they were okay. He caught L watching the three kids out of the corner of his eyes as well. L's voice lowered so only the two of them could hear.

"I know we said we'd wait a hundred years or so to adopt again, but seeing as we're going to become mortal..."

Light's breath caught. Adopt three young boys all at once? They'd never adopted a kid so close to the death of their previous, and the thought was almost overwhelming. But he found himself nodding, already imagining himself with those boys in his life. Near with his toys, Matt and his games always sneaking off to spend time with Linda, Mello being the biggest troublemaker they'd ever taken on.

Three boys without a home or family finding both in Light and L.

"I'll bring it up to them. You tell Demeter about us giving up immortality," Light hissed.

L nodded. While the god continued talking to the harpies and furies, Light snuck in the boys' direction. They inhaled sharply, looking ready to run when Light held up a peaceful hand. They shifted, limbs twitching like skitterish animals. Light cleared his throat. He was good at this. Between him and L, he was always the charmingly persuasive one. The one who could successfully sell the pitch and convince hardened, jaded orphans to let themselves be adopted. To convince them that they wouldn't be abandoned or abused.

All three listened intently, sharing concerned looks. Mello puffed out his chest.

"Pfft. I don't need you. I'm fifteen, I can survive on my own."

Matt unceremoniously smacked Mello's head. Mello yelped, glowering at his brother. Matt met the glare evenly.

"Oh? And how you going to do that, Dumbass? Join the mafia? Sell your soul cause you're too proud?!"

Mello opened his mouth to protest, but Matt wasn't done.

"You never think things through! Where are you going to go, Mello? Hm? Don't be stupid."

"You can come with me," Mello shot back.

Matt considered, but then noticed Near silently watching them, fiddling with a strand of hair. A 13 year old boy who needed a stable home. None of this magical gods and myths crap. Much too young for the kind of life Mello was proposing.

"I can't," Matt said in a hushed tone, "Mello. Throughout our entire lives, we've only had each other. I'm not dragging Near into the streets. I'd prefer for us all to stick together, but if you want to leave, I can't stop you."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the three of them. Light was surprised at how nervous he was, wringing his fingers and silently begging that all three would say yes. It felt like forever until Mello's voice went to a quiet grumble.

"Fine. I'll stick around."

Matt exhaled, bowing respectfully towards Light.

"Thank you. We humbly accept your offer."

Light smiled.

He and L had just adopted three teenagers.

* * *

Demeter covered her mouth, tears in the corners of her eyes. Her son-in-law stood in front of her, hunched over in anticipation for her reaction to the news. L winced, looking at her apprehensively.

To her, he looked so much like a kid, his eyes darting wildly, the shape of his face and his smallness. Breathing out and trying to compose herself, Demeter hugged him. L stiffened, his cold limbs leaching off the goddess's warmth. If this happened, it meant that someday, she'd lose him... the thought of not seeing L anymore made her heart crack. But this was his decision. His life. Her voice came out soft and sad, yet accepting.

"If this will make you happy, L... I'm so happy for you."

L didn't bother hiding his surprise. It was such an honest statement, filled with hope and acceptance that all he could do in response was wrap his arms around her. He laughed, shaking his head.

"5,000 years ago, would you believe we'd be here now?"

That made Demeter giggle, covering her face. 5,000 years ago, they were still at each other's throats, fighting so badly that it gave Zeus migraines. L wheezed, riding up his shirt to show off his abdomen.

"I still have a bunch of scars from you," he accused teasingly.

Demeter shook her head, smiling to herself and riding up her sleeve to show off her arm.

"Same from you," she sighed.

Now they could laugh about it, outlining each scar and remembering battles that felt so pointless now. Back when they hadn't felt crushing loss and were petty in their own ways. Persephone was always caught in the middle, always trying to mediate and convince both of them to give the other a chance. They never listened to her, continuing their crusade to show the other was the worst person imaginable.

It was wasted time they both regretted.

Demeter hesitated, inspecting her hands.

"I don't really like spending time with humans anyway," she whispered, crossing her arms, "they destroy my creations in favor of such _ugly_ buildings."

She looked up, her eyes bleeding sincerity.

"Lysander... unless you have someone else in mind for the throne... I'd be honored if I became the new Hades."

L stared at her, his eyes huge. He'd been considering giving it to one of the minor death gods that inhabited the Underworld, always off on their own duties, none of them really caring about him. But Demeter? He swayed, taking her hands in his own.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Leaning forward, Demeter pressed her forehead reassuringly against L's.

"I am," her lips twitched, "who knows? I'm pretty handy with plants. Maybe within your lifetime, you'll see the Underworld become something really beautiful."

 _Within my lifetime_.

He shivered. Wow. He was really doing this...

but first things first.

His last act of Hades, King of the Underworld, would be sentencing Aphrodite.


	18. Birds of a Feather

Aphrodite's execution was scheduled for the next day. And then the day after that, L and Light would give up their immortality.

Light was sleeping beside L, beautiful godlike features pristine. L simply watched, outlining the shape of Light's face in his mind. The next few days would be the most hectic in his life, everything he knew and was flipped upside down alongside losing who was once his best friend.

L rolled onto his back, watching the marble ceiling above him intently. Anxiety drummed in his chest, and a deeper truth that he was desperately trying to ignore.

He didn't want Aphrodite to die.

Despite everything, he found he still cared about her. And he hated it. He hated himself for not being as cold as he was pretending to be. His throat bobbed, imagining how scared she was. _Our kind doesn't understand consequences... but she's about to learn_. Still. A shiver ran up his spine.

Carefully maneuvering himself out of the bed, L shuffled through the large, looming halls.

He and Light had been talking. Over the millennia, L had developed his own network of connections, spearheaded by Quillish. They'd become L and Kira, the greatest detectives this world had ever seen. They'd buy a sweet little house, similar to the ones they'd used to raise all their children and let each day count.

L's steps had always been eerily silent, his bare feet practically gliding along the stone. He let his feet lead him out to the stairwell, such a terrifying pit in the ground crawling with monsters in the dark. As he descended, they skittered and chirped, watching him curiously. Without toting any souls, why was the king making this journey? L perched awkwardly in the ferry, balancing on the balls of his feet and almost sending the ferry tipping.

The ferryman shot him a glare and all L could do in response was smile sheepishly.

"Sorry."

L glanced over the side of the boat, examining the waters below. It was too dark to see, but he could imagine lost souls, thousands of eyes peering up through the depths. He instinctively bit at his thumb, gnawing softly on the nail.

"We're here," the ferryman rumbled.

L bobbed his head gratefully. Little stones embedded into his feet on the journey up old, decrepit stairs. Each step sent him shuddering, old, horrible memories resurfacing.

Aphrodite was sleeping, her chains attached to the ground. Her eyes flew open, her nostrils flaring. Aphrodite tugged at the chain, looking up sourly when L came in, his grey eyes dark. She sneered, trying to put on a brave facade.

"What do you want?" She snarled, throwing as much venom as possible into her voice.

L crouched, eyes flickering over her features in deep thought. He gave a soft laugh.

"Light's convinced me to go to therapy, so who knows? I might tell him someday... it's not that I want to hide it necessarily, I just want to forget it ever happened."

She tilted her head.

"Tell him what?"

He gave a tired smile.

"That I was conscious."

Aphrodite's brow furrowed before her face went white, her lip trembling.

"C-conscious?"

"Oh, yes. Trapped in my own body watching everything play out. I could see everything happening and I was powerless to stop it. Ripping Eris apart, the Oracle, destroying Persephone's grave, almost killing Light. I was there for it all... how many times did I tell you I loved you? So many that I lost count and even started believing the lie. It was like a loop, 'My Love, My Queen, I love you'."

She shuddered, shame and guilt welling in her chest. It had crossed her mind, wondering if L could see the things he was doing, but she'd pushed the thoughts away. Now that she had confirmation though...

"I still remember how your lips taste and how much I just wanted to have sex with you, how fucked up is that?"

Aphrodite gaped, her eyes misting.

"I-I didn't-"

"Why didn't you rape me?"

The question caught her so off-guard that all Aphrodite could do was stare. He laughed dryly, biting on his thumb so harshly that a drop of ichor rolled down his skin. Aphrodite's voice felt foreign to her own ears.

"W-what?"

"It's a simple question. You wanted me and at the time, you thought I wanted you."

She swallowed, hugging her knees. L's large eyes were like spotlights, capturing her very soul and rooting her to the spot, demanding an explanation. Aphrodite picked at her knee, her voice coming out quiet.

"L... I never wanted to do all those thing to you... I never wanted you to suffer and I didn't want to hurt you. I was just- I was just sick and tired of being... me."

Aphrodite covered her mouth, shivering, "Hera convinced me that I needed her. That'd I be nothing without her. I did what I thought I had to." Aphrodite sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes pooled, "I am so sorry, L. "

She pitched forward, trying to hide her face.

"I am so sorry."

L didn't respond at first, cocking his head in consideration. Aphrodite repeated it under her breath, looking up at him with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. L straightened, adjusting his white shirt, smoothing his long fingers over the soft material.

"Do you remember that game we used to play? Such an extreme version of hide and seek?"

Aphrodite's lips twitched fondly with the memory. It was the first thing they'd done together. Neither of them had ever been 'children', already formed looking the way they did, but mentally, it was when they were toddlers.

"I do," she whispered, eyes twinkling, "you always hid as owl and snakes, anything small."

"Hm," L mused.

They went silent and for a second, L seriously considered telling her about losing his immortality. She was going to die anyway, it didn't matter... right? But he simply inspected his nails. L paused, his eyes widening and his voice coming out a low croak.

"How'd you like to play again, hm?"

At Aphrodite's confused expression, he stepped closer.

"A game between you and me. We could turn you permanently into a dove. You'd never be able to use your powers again. I'd look for you. If you stay gone, you're alive and winning. If I catch you, I kill you."

He had no intention of looking for her, but she didn't need to know that. L just wanted a quiet life with Light, without the weight of having killed her on his mind or worry that she might show up again.

Aphrodite's nose wrinkled.

"I never took you for a sadist."

"I'm not. This is the best mercy I can give."

 _And in a few decades when I'm dead, you can live out however long you want as a dove without fear. When you're finally sick of it, you'll go to Eris yourself_. If he were concerned about eternity, he'd feel forced to kill her, to get rid of the threat. After all, nothing stays locked up forever and a piece of him did wonder what would happen to her after he was gone. But 80-100 years? A blink of an eye.

Aphrodite didn't say anything at first, her gaze distant. She gave a light giggle, making L falter.

"'Birds of a feather'," she wheezed, shaking her head, "that's what the Oracle told me. For once, the old bitch was being literal?"

L stared at her.

He burst out laughing.

He wasn't even sure where it came from, but he couldn't stop it. L wheezed, his laugh low and throaty. Aphrodite tilted her head before her own chest started bubbling with uncontrollable giggles. They squeaked, not knowing what else to do. L had to lean against the wall, his stomach aching and his vision blurring.

"God, that woman can be such a bitch," he chuckled dryly.

"She always was," Aphrodite managed in a strained breath.

L felt airy. He nodded slowly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. If she accepted, she'd still be imprisoned in her own body, a beautiful bird, but at least it'd be a golden cage, able to fly around this world as much as she desired.

"Well?" He breathed.

* * *

Both Eris and Light stared at him.

"Why would you offer her something like that?" Light asked.

He chewed the inside of his cheek. L didn't answer at first, wiggling his toes in anticipation.

"Mercy? In memory of our old friendship? Because... I don't know if I'd be comfortable killing her..."

Eris pursed her lips, but shrugged. She held up her staff, sighing.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

As they followed her out to Aphrodite's prison, Light intertwined his and L's fingers, giving a supportive smile. It took away L's breath.

"Her dying would really bother you that much?" Light murmured.

L swallowed, bobbing his head.

"I want a fresh start. Completely fresh, with nothing bogging it down."

Light blinked, his hand squeezing L's. L sighed, running his long, bony fingers over his husband's knuckles and warm skin.

They stood in front of Aphrodite, the goddess not looking at them. Holding up her staff, Eris muttered under her breath, switching languages to something much more ancient. Light's mouth fell open in awe. The chain melted into Aphrodite's skin, still there but not visible. She threw her back, gasping as sea blue eyes went darker and wings feathers sprouted from her body.

L shifted and Light wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his body heat.

Aphrodite gasped, continuing to morph and contort until the three of them were looking down at a slender white dove, her neck craned. She gave her wings an experimental flap, cooing and hopping. L nodded to himself, watching as she rose into the air, soaring and dipping gracefully.

Stepping forward, the god's tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"Go on," he said, "I'll give you a head start."

The dove chirped and flew upwards, stark white against the cloudy day. L settled back, his heart racing. Behind them, the three boys watched watched silently, Near fiddling with a lock of hair. They knew what it felt like to turn into a dove, even if only temporary. It wasn't a wonderful fate, but it could've been so much worse. Matt supposed a part of him did genuinely care about Aphrodite, even if she'd made his life a living Hell. Mello twirled a knife between his fingers, his expression unreadable.

Matt reached out, but Mello flinched away.

"At least the bitch's gone," he growled, hunching his shoulders protectively.

Near looked up at the sky. At this point, the dove that used to be his goddess was gone, no where to be seen among the muddled grey clouds.

"I think she'll settle by the sea," he mumbled, "she always liked it there."

Mello tensed, eyes flashing to the side.

"I don't give a shit where she goes."

Before Near or Matt could say anything, Mello was stalking off, just wanting to be alone.

L and Light touched foreheads, their breaths mixing. Swaying, Light pressed his lips to L's, those lips impossibly soft.

"It's really over..." L breathed into Light's mouth.

He ran his fingers through his husband's hair, pulling the other close.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Smiling, L nodded. It was a genuine smile, ready for the next phase of his life. Turning to Eris, L cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow morning. We still have some things to pack."

Light bear-hugged L, laughing into the other's neck.

Eris bobbed her head. She didn't really understand the appeal of becoming mortal and giving up the throne. But, hey. Whatever they wanted. If this was what they felt they needed, she was more than ready to help.

* * *

Light grunted, forcing his suitcase's lid down. The room felt so empty without all the stuff. Big shock, over 2,000 years together meant they accumulated more crap than they could sort through in a night.

L roared, body slamming into his suitcase closed it enough to violently pull the zipper.

The zipper burst and L yelped, being propelled and sprawling across the floor. Light breathed heavily, sweat covering his brow.

"How much stuff do you have?!"

"Light, I'm 125,000 years old. How much stuff do you think I have?"

Light hopped onto L's suitcase trying to hold it down.

"Maybe um, bungees or something?"

"Oh yeah, hold on, we have some in the supply closet."

After a lot of fussing and cursing, L fell back, swiping at his forehead. Even with the bungees, his suitcase was almost overflowing. Light stepped away from it like it was a bomb, his eyes nervous.

"Okay... that should hold... hopefully."

Plopping on his back, L beamed, spreading his arms over the stone floor to cool down. He closed his eyes, letting the peace over him. His brow furrowed though when he felt Light's presence get close.

Smirking, Light leaned over him, hair falling around his face and tickling L's cheek.

"Do I even need to tell you how sexy you look on the floor, out of breath and sweaty? Practically begging me to take you?"

L's lips quirked, his hips rising and grinding sensually against Light's. He opened his eyes, shining mischievously. He licked his lips

"Well, it is our last night as immortals," he said amusedly.

"Hm, my last night to be as fucking rough with your body as I want?" Light whispered huskily, taking L's bottom lip between his teeth.

They tripped backwards to the bed, hands roaming and groping. Desperate kisses were exchanged, their lips swollen and raw. L threw his back, moaning at the feeling of Light sucking on his neck. Light plunged his hand into L's jeans, making the god cry out and gasp, wrapping his arms around Light's neck.

"Oh God, yes," L groaned, his skin on fire.

Light looked down at the sobbing, pleading mess, a slight trickle of drool leaking out of the corner of L's mouth.

"Fuck me," L moaned.

Tearing off his own pants, Light pushed L's face close to his member, shuddering at the feeling of cool breath against the head.

"Suck," he commanded.

In an instant, L wrapped his lips around him and Light felt like dying. That wonderful tongue twisted and languidly licked, teeth softly grazing. Light grasped handfuls of pitch black hair, whining.

"L," he sighed, slowly thrusting.

L took him in deeper, signaling that he wanted Light to go faster. Rougher.

And Light did. He slammed himself down L's throat, hitting that fleshy wall. L's fingers dug into Light's sides, his eyes glazed over. As Light thrusted, his other hand was already reaching for the lube, spreading it over his fingers and jamming one into L.

L had to stop himself from biting. He lost concentration and choked, but he loved the feeling, his fingernails scrapping down Light's sides. Light's hips jerked and he grunted, releasing deep into L's throat. L swallowed eagerly, stretching back out on the bed. He squirmed in anticipation, mouth popping open whenever Light's fingers curled and moved, stretching him open and making him see stars.

Watching the god writhe and beg was already making Light hard again. Holding onto L's hips, he hissed out a breath and slammed inside.

L scrabbled at the sheets, caught between a scream and a moan.

"Too hard?" Light's voice was strained.

The god stubbornly shook his head.

"Just go," he growled.

The bed squeaked, the headrest banging against the stone wall. L latched his fingers into Light's shoulder blades, panting into sweaty skin. They moved their hips against each other, losing themselves in the feeling of each others' bodies, Light pushing in and out of that tight vice and L being pounded into, letting out mews and lewd noises. Light bit down on L's shoulder until he could taste sweet ichor, his body trembling as L cried out dirty nothings.

Coming made Light's entire body go numb, his muscles tense as he released and released, claiming the other. L's toes curled with his own orgasm, his chest exploding with relief.

Light slumped, the both of them trying to catch their breaths.

Softly touching Light's face, L kissed his husband's temple, a tender motion.

In a way, it felt final now. This was their last night as immortals. The room was quiet, the two of them admiring each other and L poking at the bite-mark on his shoulder. Light winced apologetically, but L dragged his tongue up Light's throat to tell him it was okay.

"Well," L chuckled, peppering kisses along Light's jaw, "the night's not over yet."


	19. Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick tag: choking

The ceremony doubled as a renewal of their vows, Eris standing tall and proud. They were standing out in the asphodel fields, all the souls gathered and dreamily watching the proceedings, almost but not quite remembering what a wedding was like.

The two of them held hands, holding their breaths. L looked at Light, trying to hold off the tears. He intertwined their fingers, feeling the heat coming off of the other's skin. It reminded him a summer's day, laying in sand and being kissed by the sun. He'd been practicing this in his head for so long, but now that the moment was here and Light was watching him, he found his voice softer that it usually would be. 

"Light... I know we've had our issues and demons of the past. I've made mistakes and took your love for granted. But- no more. From now until the day we die, I share my heart with you. Nothing in this world could ever change the way I feel about you. And I intend not to tell, but show you for the rest of our lives how much I truly love you."

Light sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

"Geez, you're bringing on the waterworks," he chuckled, covering his mouth.

L's nose crinkled tenderly, passing a finger under Light's striking amber eye. He could lost in that gaze... L's finger came back wet. Light sighed, wrapping his arms around L's waist and pulling him closer. So close that it felt like they were the only two people in the world, everyone else melting away and becoming irrelevant.

"Lysander, my L. I know we have different memories of the day we met... but that day that I woke up next to the Lethe, I saw you and without even realizing it was love, I fell in love. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, baggage and all. It's true that we've had our troubles and we still have a ways to go, but I want to be your rock. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you."

They touched foreheads, a million unspoken things passing between them. L's voice came out low and raspy.

"You silly thing, you're already my rock. Without you, I don't know where I'd be."

Light shuddered, combing his fingers through L's wild locks. The other breathed out, nuzzling Light's grip, a serene smile on those thin lips. Light's chest caught. Ever since they'd made the decision to become mortal, L looked better. His eye-bags were less pronounced, now just a discoloration under his orbs. He'd never seen the god look so content before.

"Are you ready?" Light already knew the answer, but it made his heart leap when L bobbed his head enthusiastically.

Eris held up her staff, mumbling under her breath. It crackled, sending out little chaotic sparks.

Demeter leaned forward, the hairs on her arms standing. For a few seconds, nothing happened...

L gasped.

His knees buckled, the strength being sapped out of his muscles. The effect wasn't as bad on Light and he swept forward, quickly catching L before he could crumple. L sagged into his husband's grip, going light-headed.

Eris winced, her staff tightly clutched in her hands.

"Are you okay? The process isn't done yet."

He shivered. Not even done yet? L cleared his throat, forcing himself onto his feet and motioning for Eris to continue. Demeter, the harpies, furies and all of the spectral staff watched concernedly, shifting nervously as Eris held the staff in front of the two men again. Her voice lowered, almost as if she were whispering directly to the staff. The more she talked, the weaker L felt, his head pounding until he was sure he'd collapse. Eris looked at him.

"Would you like to keep your wings and the ability to make them appear and disappear?"

His wings... he'd been ready to give them up, ready to say goodbye... but he found himself nodding.

"Yes," he croaked, "I'd like to keep them."

L was being supported by Light, his mind tipping. Finally, Eris drew back her staff and let it stab the ground.

"If the scroll's correct, that should be it. Light, your body is akin to an 18 year old man, and L, yours is that of a 22 year old."

Light nodded. He didn't feel too different... a bit light-headed, but that was it. Looking at L though... fuck. His already ivory pale skin was grey and his gaze unfocused. L swallowed thickly, rubbing his temple.

Thankfully, the feelings were starting to go down, resembling some sort of normalcy again. L hissed out a breath, staring at his hand.

It looked different. The color was more... alive... L gingerly touched his palm, sucking in a sharp breath. His skin... holy shit, it was warm! L's long fingers glided to his wrist, delicately applying just the slightest amount of pressure. It felt warm and gushing, the pulse quicker than it had been before. D-did that mean-

"I need a needle or something sharp," L cried out quickly.

Demeter faltered, handing one to him. Inhaling, L gently pricked his finger, his heart pounding so loudly that he could barely hear anything.

A small drop of deep red blood oozed out of the wound.

L stared at the blood in awe, turning his finger over curiously. He had blood. The golden ichor that flowed through his veins and made him the powerful deity he was was gone.

He really _was_ mortal!

Eris waved a hand.

"If you ever want to be immortal again, you can always contact me-"

L nodded absently, still entranced by the drop on his skin. Wow, by now he would've been healed already...

Light scanned his husband's face with a slight smile. He wasn't like ichor-carrying gods. An immortal without powers and who had blood instead of ichor. Such a strange hybrid. Losing his immortality, he couldn't explain it, but it felt... right... natural... he was born a mortal and he'd gone back to being one.

His body had regained something it never even realized it was missing.

Turning to face Light, L pulled him into a hug, holding the sides of Light's face. He pushed their mouth together.

Light moaned into the kiss, the other's lips soft and warm. No way, L was warm! No more wrapping him up in blankets or chilly cuddles! No more kicking him out of the bed during winter because Goddamnit, that body was like a chunk of ice. Excitement shot up Light's spine. He framed L's face, nipping on his husband's bottom lip.

Eris and Demeter exchanged a look, trying to hide their smiles. Something told them the two lovers would be _just_ fine.

Matt, Mello and Near were standing awkwardly to the side, carrying their bags. Living under Aphrodite, they didn't have many possessions they could call their own. Their entire life was hanging in their hands, their nerves jumping. What if L turned out to be just another asshole god? N-no... asshole gods wouldn't choose to become mortal. He wasn't an asshole god. Mello chuckled wryly. Okay then, what if he was an asshole mortal?... even with these fears running through their brains, somehow the three boys knew deep down that they'd be okay. That these two men were good people. 

L and Light reluctantly pulled away from each other, their breaths still mingling. Light's thumb passed over L's lips, even his exhales more alive.

"Come on," Light beamed, "let's go home."

* * *

It was a beautiful house overlooking the Mediterranean, crystal blue waters as far as the eye could see. The house itself was actually ancient but recently restored. It was the same place where L and Light raised Alexander, their first child.

L leaned against the window, the breeze kissing his face. He closed his eyes, remembering running up and down the hallways chasing the little two year old. A nostalgic smile went up his features. Thousands of years later and he could still clearly remember Alexander's face... all of their faces.

The house itself was amazing. Three floors and a flat roof they decorated with a canopy and fairy-lights. The three boys had the middle floor, a large landing giving way to several rooms, one of which would be L and Light's office for cases. The ground floor had the kitchen, family living room and an extra three bedrooms. Spacious yet not empty. Large but keeping a charming character and not as looming as the palace had been. To L, it was perfect. 

The boys were downstairs unpacking with Light helping. Pretty soon, Matt announced he was leaving to explore the local area. Cerberus had been disguised as a single gigantic Russian Bear Dog and was trotting goofily behind Light, wagging his tail and trying to burry his snout into Light's ass. Light pursed his lips, contorting his body and yelping to stay away but L could tell he was coming around to the monstrous creature.

From somewhere below, Near and Mello screamed at each other, getting to a hot argument. Light smirked.

"Reminds me of Arabella and Jasper," he chuckled.

L smiled wistfully. Those arguments made the whole house shake! He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Light?"

"Hm?"

"Let's adopt more kids."

"3 teenagers aren't enough?"

"Is it for you?"

Light bit his lip before shaking his head sheepishly.

"No. It's not..."

"I'll call Roger tomorrow, see if he can pull some strings," L grinned, "we have space for 3 or 4 more."

* * *

It was late, the sea breeze heavy in the bedroom. They'd made love countless times, but there was a strange underlying nervousness.

Their tongues danced, skin igniting. L threw back his head, his body practically on _fire_.

 _Fuck_ , how could any mortal stand feeling like this?

L whimpered, the itch under his skin intoxicating and mind-numbing. Light leaned back, looking down at him worriedly.

"You okay-?"

"Don't you dare fucking stop," L panted, his limbs shaking.

Light blinked.

"Yes, sir," his lips quirked.

But Light's a little shit, of course. His lips ghosted L's stomach, moving _agonizingly_ slowly. L whined, his vision clouding. He bucked his hips, ordering Light to go faster. Harder.

Light surged down, attacking L's shoulders with bites and harsh sucking. L arched into Light's mouth, letting out lewd mewls, latching his nails into Light's back.

" _Fuck!_ " He groaned huskily, grunting in encouragemet.

That seemed to spur Light on, his eyes blowing black as he entered, growling and starting to thrust.

Light didn't even think, it was something that they'd done before and he'd never considered, but he subconsciously wrapped a hand around L's throat, slamming into that familiar body while resting his sweaty forehead on L's shoulder, sucking at the skin.

L's eyes popped. He'd never experienced the sensation of actually _needing_ air. Blood rushed through his system, his nerves firing up in instinctual panic. His lungs burned, spots filling his vision. It made him hyper-aware for a few seconds, the only thing he could focus on was Light's cock hitting his prostate, shoving himself in as far as he could go. The bed bouncing and hitting the wall, the taste of Light's come still lingering on his tongue. L's mouth fell open, pleasure mixing with the pain and panic in an indecipherable mess. He didn't signal for Light to stop right away, absolutely entranced by the way his body was responding. It left him feeling powerless, his mind swirling and dipping until he was on the verge of passing out. Relenting, L slapped at Light's wrists.

Light looked down at him with a lidded gaze, his eyes widening in pure terror. He jumped away from L as if he'd been electrocuted, leaving L to cough and gasp in lungfuls of air, He scratched at his throat, looking up at the ceiling in interest. _How intriguing_... so the coughs were completely involuntary? L heaved, turning on his side, his vision still blurred. Light's hands flew to his mouth, entire face drawn in horror.

"Oh shit! Fuck, I'm so sorry, L! We do it all the time and you've never needed air, so I just- oh, _fuck_!"

L tried waving a hand, showing that he was fine. He gingerly poked at the area, hissing. Wow... it hurt... such a weak injury could hurt him? Curiosity got the better of him and he stumbled to the bathroom, his mouth falling open in awe.

There was a dark handprint splayed across his ivory skin. L traced the fingers and palms, at a loss for words, unable to decide if he liked it or not. Light tripped over himself coming into the bathroom, looking more scared than L had ever seen him. Guilt went up his mind.

"I'm so sorry!" He was tearing up, his lip quivering, "fuck, I'm so sorry, how can I-"

"Light! It's okay. Look at me. I'm okay. I was so caught off-guard that I didn't tell you to stop until I realized I had to. I'm sorry. I should've signaled you the second I couldn't breathe."

Light was hyperventilating, his hands shaking as he held onto L's shoulders, searching L's eyes. Enveloping him, Light sagged, clutching him almost desperately.

"A-are you sure you're okay?"

L smiled.

"Yes! In fact... I won't lie, I kind of liked it."

That took Light aback. He looked at L, not bothering to hide his shock. Light laughed wearily, pushing sweaty hair away from his features.

"Really? Well, maybe next time, I'll know what punishment to give you if you misbehave."

"If?" L snarked, with a mischievous twinkle.

Light giggled, picking L up and carrying him back to bed under his delighted cries. They paused, Light staring at the mark.

"Damn, that looks wicked though."

"I'll have it checked out after I talk to Roger," L promised, pecking Light's nose.

Light nodded, moving more slowly, practically worshipping every inch of L's skin with his tongue and lips. 

Even though L wouldn't have minded if they continued at the pace from before, he understood Light was rattled. And hey, he wasn't about to complain about the soft and slow way Light's lips worked him down, teeth lightly grazing along the inside of his thigh and back up again. He pressed his head against the pillow, grinding sensually against Light's crotch. Light settled, their thrusts gentle yet deep, filling both of their worlds. L sighed happily, holding onto toned skin and impeccable muscles.

It was just them and their love. 


	20. Life

As time passed, they settled into their roles as mortals, together becoming the greatest detective duo the world had ever seen, all while raising their kids by the sea.

They ended up adopting 6 more children, ranging from 2- 17, totaling for 9 children.

L and Light waited until they felt comfortable telling their kids the truth, and at that point, they didn't believe them. It was night and everyone was sitting by a fire on the beach, roasting marshmallows and chatting up a storm. Light was the one to tell them since he was a bit more tactful in these social situations, but even then, they stared at him like he'd sprouted 9 heads.

"Yeah, right," Cady huffed, crossing her arms, "you really expect us to believe you're some ancient deity?" While she had to admit that they were both unnaturally brilliant, she couldn't possibly believe such a story!

"Yeah! And why would anyone give up _immortality_?!" Valentine snickered.

All the kids burst out cackling, making Matt, Mello and Near shrink, glancing at each other quietly.

L stretched out, feeling the heat from the fire on the soles of his feet. He twisted and bent the long limbs, the paleness of his skin absorbing the warm glow.

"I can prove it."

That shut everyone up in an instant. L smirked and stood, slipping off his shit. In the past, he could just magic his shirt not tearing apart, but now? His wings had a bit of a habit of completely obliterating whatever it was. He twitched, his body humming with energy and his large black wings sprouted out, the last remnants of his old life. They'd lost their luster, making them a rather plain black, but L didn't mind. They were still beautiful to him, large, powerful and strong.

The kids gasped, scrambling to their feet. Matt, Mello and Near grinned to themselves but didn't say anything, silently continuing to roast their marshmallows. L gave his wings an experimental flap, making sand blow up and the wind kiss everyones' faces. Inhaling, L held out a hand to Light. Light stared at warily.

"Are you sure? You're not as strong," he warned.

L's lips quirked.

"I practiced with weights. It is harder, but my wings are strong. I just need to make sure my grip doesn't slip."

The kids mouths fell open, the reality of what they were talking about dawning on them. They quickly took their seats again, scooting forward in anticipation.

Light's heart was pounding, but he took his husband's hand, yelping when he was jerked into a tight grip, L's arms squeezing around his waist.

"Ready?" L's voice vibrated.

Light gave a meek nod.

He cried out when L beat his wings, propelling the both of them in the air. The kids cheered and called out encouragement, pointing excitedly. Holy shit, their adoptive parents were gods?!

L snapped his wings out, slowly rotating in a bit of a clumsy dance with Light. If there was anything he missed from his powers, it was that. Long, practically weightless dances in the sky where'd they dip and spin, L tossing Light in the air like a rag-doll and soaring high.

Light pressed his lips against the side of L's face, his body swaying with the awkward dance and humming under his breath. L recognized it as an old song and hummed it too, placing his chin in the crook of Light's shoulder. L slowly brought them back down, their feet gently touching the sand.

The second L unhooked his arms, the kids jumped, asking a million questions at once. L leaned into Light, biting his lip to keep from laughing at all the wild, curious eyes surrounding them.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Whoa, how many languages can you speak?"

L tapped his chin.

"Where I came from? Well, technically I was born first, but my father ate me."

The kids' faces twisted in disgust. L scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"When I first became conscious, I looked exactly how I do now and my two brothers were standing over me. I had been the last one they saved so they considered me the youngest. Although now that I think about it, that was probably just the start of them being abusive. I was scared, no parents to teach me about the world... I think that's why I wanted to adopt all of you so badly. My only guide was Zeus, who always told me that I wasn't good enough for the surface... that I... belonged... in the Underworld."

They all listened with rapt attention, barely breathing. L glanced at Light.

"How many languages can you speak again?"

Light snorted.

"62. 45 of them are dead."

"Hm. I can speak 145, 103 of them are dead."

The kids let out amazed sounds, continuing to bombard them with questions. Kara bounced on her feet eagerly.

"Is there anything you're not good at or that you're scared of?"

"Idiot! They're immortal gods! They're not scared of anything!"

"Anthony," Light warned sharply, making their son look down.

L blinked, chewing on his lip.

"Something I'm scared of? Well... I suppose monsters."

"I bet you've seen all types of monsters!" Cady exclaimed.

L hesitated. Light's eyes went to him, a foreboding feeling in his chest as L spoke. L's gaze went distant, his voice lost and pensive.

"I have... Chimeras are pretty intimidating. But there are many types of monsters that scare me: Monsters who cause trouble without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood... and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance: They are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart; they eat even though they've never experienced hunger; they study even though they have no interest in academics; they seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them... because in truth, I am that monster."

L closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, Light's previous life and Aphrodite swirling in his brain. Saying it out loud made his knees buckle, this deeper belief that the other gods were just monsters disguised under human skins. Hell, that humans were monsters in their own right. It was something that always gnawed at him whenever he saw either of them commit horrible atrocities. Hearing it made his pulse quicken. _But I'm trying not be one of those monsters. I'm trying to better myself_. The air was thick with tension, making Light look over them.

"Let me tell you about the first time we ever drove a car! It was the same year they were invented and L almost gave a freaking heart attack!"

He wrapped an arm comfortingly around L's shoulders while the kids yipped in support. L leaned into his husband's body heat gratefully, his face flushed. No more thinking about his siblings. This was his life.

Leading all of them back to the fire, Light launched into the tale about how L was so confident but almost crashed the damn thing.

* * *

L held one of the young ones in his arms while Light was out teaching their 15 year old how to drive. Ben tugged on L's hair, giggling cutely. Nuzzling his son, L carried him to his room.

"Are you tired? Do you want a nap?"

Ben yawned in response, trying to shake his head.

"Not... tired..." he whined.

"Not tired?" L asked amusedly, gently arranging Ben under the sheets.

Leaning against the crib, L sang softly in a dead language, a lullaby lost to time. Ben blinked, his eyes slipped shut, making L sigh happily. Pretty soon, the toddler was sleeping, cuddling into his blanket. He tenderly reached down, tucking Ben's hair behind his ear.

He was careful to close the door on his way out, doing a quick count in his head. The rest of the kids were playing outside, loud squeals being heard even from the living room. He stepped outside, inhaling the fresh air and bright sun to see them running along the beach, laughing loudly and chasing each other. Squatting in his seat with his knees tucked up, L watched them with a smile. That night was date night for him and Light, leaving Matt, Mello and Near in charge. They'd moved out years ago, but came back often, helping around the house, spending time with their siblings and babysitting.

Mello would probably almost burn the house down. Thank God for Matt and Near. Near kept complaining that he and Light kept seeing him as a child, as he was already 28. But he'd always be a kid in their eyes... L rubbed his temple, shaking his head. Like so many kids before, it was disorienting seeing them grow up.

That night, L stepped out of the shower, going over what he was going to wear for his date night with Light. Usually, he preferred his usual loose white shirt and comfy jeans, but this was a _fancy_ restaurant. And apparently _fancy_ restaurants required _effort_. He grumbled to himself, the hot steam from the shower making the whole room humid. L dug through the compartment behind the mirror, sifting around Light's alarmingly large selection of hair products, his brow furrowing.

"Nothing. No human or god should have this many different goddamn products."

Closing the mirror and holding a gel which he still didn't completely understand the function of, he leaned closer to the glass. He froze, his eyes widening.

Outside in the bedroom, Light adjusted his cuffs, examining himself in their bedroom mirror. He nodded to himself, slicking his hair back to accentuate his eyes, something he knew L loved. Next came the makeup, light highlights that made his face stand out. Light smirked satisfactorily, running his thumb along his lip in an attempt to be sexy with his reflection.

"Hey, L," he mumbled seductively to his own face, "God, you look like a candy. I'd love to just tear open your wrapper- nah, not classy enough. Oh L, I've got a bottle of champagne and a room with your name on it. Oof, nope."

Sighing frustratedly, he rummaged for his watch. L gasped loudly from the bathroom.

Light'd head whipped up, at the door in an instant. He knocked harder than he meant to, his heart racing.

"L?!"

L opened the door still naked, looking dazed. He locked eyes with Light.

"Light... look at me..."

"-Wha?"

The corners of L's lips went up in a disbelieving smile, a hand covering his mouth as he leaned into the doorway.

Wordlessly, he parted his hair, revealing a grey streak under the black.

Light gaped, staring at the discolored section.

"Whoa..." he breathed.

L gave a nervous giggle, running a shaky hand along his face.

"I have grey hair..."

His eyes sparked in pure joy, taking Light's breath away. Before Light could register what was happening, L enveloped him, spinning the two of them while laughing out loud.

"I have grey hair! Whoo! L-look at it!"

L tore back to the bathroom's mirror, throwing himself about an inch from the glass. His eyes darted, howling with laughter.

"Holy fuck, I have wrinkles!"

"What?! No way! Where?"

L stood so close to Light that his eyelashes practically brushed the skin. Light squinted, his heart skipping incredulously. It was true... they were impossibly faint, but there were slight cracks from the edges of L's eyes, tiny blemishes over an otherwise smooth and sculpted face. L pulled back, eyes shining with a certain life Light had never seen in him before.

"I'm aging," L whispered, his eyes misting, "if I wasn't morphing it on purpose, my body has never changed."

"Never?"

L sniffed, shaking his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I was aging..."

Light framed his husband's face, his own body buzzing with how happy L looked.

"I predict that you'll age really well," Light chuckled softly.

L puffed at the praise, his hair still clinging to his neck in a wet mat.

"You too," he smirked, toying with Light's collar, "I'm sure you'll have that silver fox thing going on."

Light shivered feeling L's long fingers dancing around his neck. His pulse quickened, his stomach pulsing with desire.

"Let's just skip the restaurant," he groaned, firmly holding L's wrists.

L's brow quirked, eyes still dancing from his revelation. He leaned in, licking at Light's ear. The other made a quiet sound, pulling their bodies closer together.

"But Light, I'm so hungry," L murmured with a deep and rumbling purr, "what am I supposed to eat now?"

"I have a few ideas," Light chuckled weakly.

"Oh? But what if I make a mess, hm? You know I always spill my food all over the place."

At this point, the bulge in Light's pants was starting to hurt. L ground into Light's front, touching their erections through Light's clothing. Light's grip on his partner tightened.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to be punished," he moaned, "spilling and wasting food is a serious offense."

L's fingers trailed enticingly down Light's front, making him shiver uncontrollably. When L slid to his knees and pulled down Light's pants, he thought he could explode right then and there. The intensity of L's gaze always amazed him, and he found that it was too easy to get lost in those mystical orbs. L took his goddamn sweet time, swirling and folding his tongue, licking long strips along Light's shaft.

Light grunted, his knuckles white with how hard he was gripping the dresser. His nostrils flared, heat rising up his back and making him shudder with every flick and twist of L's talented tongue. There was a soft knock at the door and L smiled around Light's member, looking up at him challengingly. Light's eyes narrowed, struggling to get a hold of his voice.

"D-don't come in yet, we're getting ready!"

"Oh okay," David said form the other side, "the others wanted me to ask if it was okay to order pizza?"

Light opened his mouth but quickly had to clamp it when L hollowed out his cheeks. Throwing his head back, Light had to keep himself from panting.

"Y-yeah! Pizza's fine, pizza's fine-"

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Mhm, I um, I s-stubbed my toe. It h-hurts a lot."

"Sorry to hear that!"

They heard footsteps receding and Light grasped L's hair, a high-pitched whine coming from his throat.

"You little shit," he growled playfully.

L kissed his head innocent, nuzzling it, "I could stop if you want me to."

"Don't you dare!"

L chuckled mischievously, taking Light in until he hit the back of his throat. Light groaned, shifting his hips to that mouth, the pressure in his stomach building until he released, digging his fingers into L's scalp. L swallowed eagerly, his fingers latched into Light's sides. They stopped, breathing heavily, Light massaging his fingers in those dark locks.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel after dinner," he whispered, "I'm going to make you scream so fucking loud."

His husband shivered in excitement, standing. L stretched, both of them moving to the bathroom. It was a quick and almost panicked cleanup as they realized they might miss their reservation.

Pausing near the front door, they said goodbye to everyone, practically running out of the house.


	21. Eternity

Life was good. As the decades passed, L and Kira were hailed as the best detectives the world had ever seen. It wasn't too hard for L and Light. They had millennia to observe humans and figure out their behavior and patterns. Detective work was always easy for them.

Near and Mello for all their bickering took an interest in the work. In a rare show, they'd approached L and Light together, saying they wanted to take over the mantle when they were gone. L and Light exchanged a look. They hadn't given it much consideration. But, yes. Both Mello and Near were intelligent. Friends who'd experienced horrible childhoods yet had come out of it stronger... and maybe something more... L bit back a smile when he saw Near subtly leaning towards Mello. L dipped his head.

"We'd be honored if the two of you became the next L and Kira."

Matt didn't really have an interest in detective work. He was more into game programming and with her background in art, Linda designed some of the most beautiful games to ever be created. They got married, resulting in a couple of tears from Light *cough* a few more than a couple *cough*.

L marveled at each change in his body. It was an inspiration to Light. Whenever he got frustrated whenever his body was failing him or his hair was going too grey, he'd see L loving every development, fascinated by how humans operated. Even when his skin was wrinkled and he was wheelchair-bound, there was a spark of life in L that Light couldn't get enough of. By that time, their nine kids had given way to fourteen grandchildren and in the blink of an eye, their house was full of little ones again, running and playing loudly while L and Light continued telling stories of when they were immortal.

Eris and Demeter protected them from afar, making sure no humans tried attacking or capturing them, ensuring Aphrodite and any other gods stayed away... leaving the two of them to just live.

Their own bliss.

Towards the unknown.

* * *

L's wing was draped over them like a blanket, weathered and old after the years. Light softly stroked some of the feathers, both of their breathing labored. All around them, their kids and grandkids were crying, hugging and tenderly kissing their foreheads. Demeter watched, a black veil over her face as she wiped at her eyes, her lip trembling. Even Eris was in the doorway, quietly watching but too shy to step forward. Demeter shook her head, shakily moving up to them.

"Turning mortal. You two are crazy..."

The two men chuckled, their voices scratchy and course.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Light said.

Demeter's lip quivered.

"It is... fuck, I'm going to miss the two of you so much..."

Matt, Mello and Near came forward, Matt gently leading his four kids and Near and Mello their adoptive daughter. L and Light looked at them, locking eyes with their sons. A million spoken things passed between them, decades of built trust and a deep love.

Scooting closer to Light, L gave a wrinkled smile.

"Hey, Light."

"Hm?"

"For the first time, we're being survived by our children."

Whoa. That was definitely something new. For once, they wouldn't be the ones mourning. They wouldn't be left behind. It was a surreal feeling.

Light gaped in awe as he softly stroked his husband's cheek. Even after all this time and so many changes, his love was still handsome to him. L's hair was a soft white, his face indistinguishable from when they were younger with all of its wrinkles and laugh lines... but his eyes... those stormy grey eyes were still the same. Light inhaled.

"It's been an amazing adventure," he breathed.

L's eyes twinkled, wrapping a frail hand around Light's.

"It's the strangest thing," he murmured, "I've been surrounded by death my entire life, and yet... I'm scared..."

"Understandable," Light gave a weak laugh, "I'm- I'm scared too..." he tiredly ran his fingers through L's hair, "but... it's okay... we have each other."

"We do... I love you, Light."

"I love you too, L."

L leaned his head against the pillow, gaze going unfocused. 

"... Light, can you tell me a story?"

Their loved ones glanced at each other, taking a step back. As much as they wanted to be there, they felt the two needed privacy. Light's lips twitched.

"Do you remember the time we first tried sugar? The sounds of the ships coming into the port, men shouting and unloading large containers of a strange, white substance."

L's eyes slipped shut, picturing and feeling the sea salt on his face, his lips up in a wistful, nostalgic smile. This was one of his favorite memories... Light knew him so well.

"You were hooked from the second you tried it, I'd never seen your eyes light up so much," Light choked a laugh, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, "you wouldn't leave the poor men alone until you just decided to buy the entire shipment of sugar-"

Light paused, scanning L's face, sensing a shift in him. It was subtle, but he knew he didn't have to check for a pulse. He shivered, pressing their lips together. For the first time ever, it was just Light existing in the world without L. Without his other half.

"L?," he whimpered, nuzzling his love. He sobbed, clutching his fingers against L's scalp, "L... it's okay, Love... I'll be joining you soon."

* * *

L's eyes fluttered, everything a strange haze. He kept them closed, still not ready to open them. He could feel the sun on his face, grass tickling his body. He was young again? Yes... he was sure of it... Smooth hands touched his cheeks, warm lips ghosting over his. L sleepily craned his neck, grinning.

"Light..."

"Close, but a hard no."

His eyes flew open, heart catching. Persephone's face was a few inches from his, golden hair surrounding her features. Her eyes flashed different shades of green, each mixing and swirling. L gaped, unable to even move. They stared at each other, Persephone's fingers still lingering on his cheeks.

"N-N-..."

"Hey," she giggled, lightly touching his chin, "it's good to see you, Lysander."

That snapped him out of it. He jumped to a sitting position, enveloping her. L was shaking, his vision blurred. She was just as warm... her scent just as flowery and sweet as he remembered.

He buried his nose into his shoulder, tears slipping down the bridge of his nose. How could he have ever mistaken Aphrodite for her? When holding them, their bodies were nothing alike. And yet... he felt a pang, his mind wandering to Light, surprised to find that even with Persephone back in his arms... he wanted to be kissing his husband right now...

"It's you! H-how have you been?!"

L bit his lip, knowing 'how have you been' when referring to death was a bit... awkward. Her lips twitched, tucking locks of hair behind her ear. He reached up, gently touching her jawline, shudders running throughout his being. Persephone spread her fingers over L's, her eyes sparking with an excitement.

"Lysander... it-it's incredible," she chuckled, scratching at her scalp, "I guess you could say I'm a bit like Mother Nature. It's amazing, I'm every single plant. Every single flower and petal-" she leaned in, her breath hot against his lips, "can you imagine?" she breathed, " _being_ every single root and leaf on the planet?- Sometimes it was like my very consciousness was spread, like I was losing myself but I _was_ the world. Connected to every single living thing."

L's eyes flickered over her face, golden in the sunlight. He smiled, framing her face and running a thumb under her eye.

"That's amazing," he murmured, shaking his head, "I couldn't even begin to understand how that feels..."

Her smile faltered, her eyes darting. He tilted his head, blinking, his mind working.

"This is the afterlife, separated from the surface world... if your consciousness is all gathered here, talking to me... you're not experiencing it anymore, are you?"

She swallowed, smiling sheepishly.

"You're too perceptive for her own good," she sighed.

They were quiet, looking at the grass sway. Grass that she couldn't bond with. Not in the way she could with the surface... Persephone glanced at him, her throat bobbing.

"Your children and grandchildren... they're beautiful..."

L's heart swelled.

"They are. Each and every one of them is perfect."

Persephone nodded, her eyes kind.

"I can tell... L... I... I've spent over 2,000 years as Mother Nature. This is the first time in so long I've even taken this form. And staying here, it's weird but it's like staying here is slowly solidifying me. I know it. The longer I stay here, the harder it'd be to reconnect with the surface."

"You want to go back."

Persephone stared at him for what felt like the longest time, her eyes torn.

"But you-"

"Nefeli... I understand." He smiled reassuringly, "If- if I can be honest..."

He exhaled slowly, twisting the fabric of his shirt. Persephone twirled a finger around a blade of grass.

"You feel like your place is with Light."

L looked at her. Of course she realized. This was Persephone. His beautiful, intelligent, perceptive Nefeli. He didn't say anything, intertwining his fingers with her.

"Is it possible to love two people so much?"

Persephone pressed her palms to the sides of his face, her grin lopsided.

"I don't think love has to be limited... you'll always have a piece of my heart, L."

He leaned into her touch, whimpering quietly.

"I love you-"

His throat closed, his fingers trembling. Moving forward, Persephone touched her lips to his, her skin soft and inviting. L pressed his forehead to hers, their breaths mixing.

"Goodbye, Nefeli."

"Goodbye, L... my love."

His grip on her fingers tightened, her digits slowly going intangible. L caught her lips, feeling them slowly disappear until she wasn't there anymore and he was holding air. L leaned back, closing his eyes, a deeper peace than he'd ever known settling in his bones. Persephone was happy... in turn, that made him happy.

His essence settled, all the unrest cooling down until it felt like he was floating... free.

"L?"

His eyes opened, a serene smile playing his mouth. Turning, he snorted.

"What took you so fucking long, hm?"

His love was sitting up, swaying. Light looked around in confusion, massaging his temple as he got a bearing on his surroundings. Fully restored to his younger days, he turned bright amber eyes in L's direction. He smirked.

"I guess I'm just better at not croaking than you," he quipped.

L's face flushed.

"Oh fuck you."

"I'd rather be fucking you," Light purred, sending heat up L's neck.

"You are such a pain," L grumbled affectionately.

Light flexed his feet, allowing himself just to drink in the atmosphere, calming and grounding. Yeah. He could get used to this. Moving unsteady towards L, he yelped, falling on top of his husband. They rolled, laughing as their limbs tangled, L's mouth stuck a few inches from Light's windpipe. Light looked down at that face, att soft ivory skin and pitch black hair that made you feel like you could get lost in it. 

They still didn't know exactly where they were or where to go, but looking down at each other, they knew they'd be okay. 

Sighing, he took L's hand, running his fingers over the other's bony knuckles.

"To eternity?" Light whispered.

L smiled. A single, breathtaking beam that made Light tremble. Craning his neck up, L kissed Light, their arms sliding and hooking around each other, their souls practically merging. L nodded into Light's temple.

"Eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo I can't believe both of these stories are finished! I loved working on these so much and thank you to everyone who read this sequel! You guys are amazing and kept me motivated :D <3


End file.
